2 guys a Girl and a Mysterious Kid
by dannyphantomg
Summary: Dean's daughter comes from the future to save Sam and her father from impending death. WARNING: MPREG. GRAPHIC BIRTH. SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

**2 Guys a Girl and a Mysterious Kid Part 1**

SCENE 1

_Sam is in the library of the Men of Letters Bunker and is reading for pleasure instead of work. It's been a dead week in the hunter world. Dean walks in with two beers. He sits down across from Sam and slides him over a beer. Sam barely looks up from his book except for to catch the sliding beer that's approaching him._

**DEAN**

Your nose has been stuck in that book all day. What the hell could you be reading? A tell all of the inner psyche of women?

_Sam doesn't look up from his book._

**SAM**

"The Shinning"

**DEAN**

Seriously? You don't get enough scary stories in real life; you want to read about it now?

**SAM**

Shh.

_Dean rolls his eyes, leans back in his chair and takes swig of his beer. They then hear a loud knock at their door. Sam looks up from his book and then over at Dean._

**DEAN**

Don't look at me; I didn't invite anyone over here.

**SAM**

Then who is-

_Another loud knock is heard. Sam and Dean get up and get out their guns. They run up the stairs. Dean goes to the door with his gun by his side. Sam is behind Dean covering him. Dean finally opens the door and sees a teenage girl standing before him. She has long dirty blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had big eyes that were bright green and light freckles that speckled around her face. She's wearing a plaid blue shirt and skinny jeans paired with combat boots. Dean stares at her for a minute._

**DEAN**

Do I know you?

**REBECCA**

My name is Rebecca; I'm a hunter and you must be Dean Winchester.

**DEAN**

Again, do I know you?

_Rebecca smiles slyly._

**REBECCA**

You might say that. So are you gonna invite me into your man cave or do I have to camp out in my non-existent car.

_She points outside proving that she has no car. Dean opens the door wider and leads her to the library. Sam pulls out a chair for her._

**SAM**

Sit. Now.

_Rebecca sighs and sits down. The chair is facing Dean and Sam, who are standing in front of her._

**REBECCA**

You guys can put the guns away; I'm not here to hurt you.

**SAM**

Then explain why are you here?

**DEAN**

And while you're at it why don't you tell us how you knew were this bunker is. We're completely off the reservation, no one is able to track us.

**REBECCA**

Ok first of all you guys may be off book but you're not that hard to find. What can I say, I'm a smart kid. Plus I came here to help you.

**SAM & DEAN**

With what?

_Rebecca smiles at their simultaneous speak pattern._

**REBECCA**

With a demon. She's bigger than Crowley and Lucifer put together.

**SAM**

Who is this big bad demon?

**REBECCA**

Abaddon.

**DEAN**

Wow are you late in the game. We already know about her and her plan to reorganize Hell.

**REBECCA**

Yeah and she succeeds. Trust me she's going to destroy all of us but not if we can stop her now.

**DEAN**

Wait, how do you know this?

_Rebecca sighs._

**REBECCA**

Because…because I'm not from this time.

**DEAN**

Great another time traveler.

**REBECCA**

I'm not a time traveler or whatever.

**DEAN**

Yeah then what the hell are you?

**REBECCA**

I'm your daughter.

SCENE 2

_Dean is fixated on her._

**DEAN**

Excuse me?

**REBECCA**

My name is Rebecca Mary Winchester, I'm 16 years old and you're my dad. Oh and that tall one over there is my uncle.

_Rebecca smiles amusingly._

Relax I'm not the product of some girl you banged 16 years ago. I'm the product of a _witch_ you screwed with about a month from now.

**SAM**

You're from the year 2030.

**REBECCA**

Yup.

**SAM**

So that's how you knew where the bunker was.

**DEAN**

Well that's comforting.

**SAM**

What?

**DEAN**

That 16 years from now we're still hunting.

**REBECCA**

You don't. Neither of you do. Once I was born you guys decided to retire. We don't even live here anymore. We moved to the suburbs in Lawrence.

**DEAN**

So you're saying I raised you to be a hunter?

**REBECCA**

Are you kidding? You hate it. I'm actually kind of sort of grounded right now.

_Sam laughs to himself._

**DEAN**

But wait, how the hell did you travel back in time?

**REBECCA**

Cass.

**DEAN**

Cass? We still know Cass? He's still alive?

**REBECCA**

Of course.

**DEAN**

Huh…

_Dean smirks._

**REBECCA**

We don't have that much time to chitchat about all of this. We need to hunt down Abaddon.

_Rebecca goes stands up. Dean walks to her and put his hand on her shoulder sitting her back in her seat._

**DEAN**

Whoa hold on, we will-

**REBECCA**

You don't get it! She is so much more powerful than anything you have encountered in your life. We need to strike now, hard and fast. Before it's too late.

**SAM**

Okay listen, we don't even know where she is right now so lets figure out her location and then we'll think of a plan. We need to be smart about this.

**DEAN**

We're going to need outside help.

**SAM**

I couldn't agree more. You thinking who I'm thinking?

**DEAN**

Who knows more about the Queen of Hell than the former King?

**REBECCA**

Crowley? Isn't that a bad idea?

**DEAN**

Trust me he wants her dead just as much as we do.

**REBECCA**

All right fine lets do this.

**DEAN**

Whoa hold on there, you look exhausted.

**REBECCA**

So?

**DEAN**

So rule number one of hunting, 'you need your sleep'.

**REBECCA**

No I don't.

**DEAN**

Yes you do. You can sleep in my bed. Now go.

_Rebecca sighs and walks over into Dean's bedroom._

**SAM**

Can you believe this?

**DEAN**

No. You think she's telling the truth?

**SAM**

What you don't?

_Dean sits down in the chair Rebecca was in._

**DEAN**

I don't know. I mean I guess it all checks out but still.

**SAM**

She does look exactly like you.

**DEAN**

Tell me about it. It's like looking into a mirror.

**SAM**

I guess our demon dry spell is over.

**DEAN**

I guess so.

SCENE 3

_Dean and Sam are in the library packing to go on their hunt. They both have bags filled with weapons. Rebecca enters into the room with her backpack._

**REBECCA**

You guys ready to go?

**DEAN**

_We_ are but you're staying here.

_They hear a knock on the door._

**DEAN**

And that must be Charlie.

_Sam runs up the stairs to let her in._

**REBECCA**

A babysitter? You guys got me a babysitter? You do realize I'm 16 right?

**DEAN**

Hey, no daughter of mine is going to be a hunter, even if I have to start with future you.

_Charlie walks down the stairs. Sam follows behind her._

**CHARLIE**

What's up bitches?

**DEAN**

Thanks for coming Charlie.

**CHARLIE**

Anytime I can help the Winchesters out.

_Charlie looks over to Rebecca._

You must be our very own Marty McFly.

_Charlie looks at Dean annoyed._

**REBECCA**

You've got to be kidding me. Don't get me wrong I love hanging out with Charlie but this is not the time!

**DEAN**

Actually this is the perfect time. We'll be back soon. Charlie, don't let her out of your sight.

_Dean and Sam grab their bags and head out the door._

SCENE 4

_Charlie is on her laptop in the library and Rebecca is sitting in silence in a huff. Charlie looks up from her laptop._

**CHARLIE**

So tell me your story.

**REBECCA**

What?

**CHARLIE**

Like what's it like in the future? Clearly we still hang out in the future. What are Sam and Dean like?

**REBECCA**

I don't know, like everything is still the same for the most part, other than the technology.

**CHARLIE**

Now that's something I'm siked for.

**REBECCA**

Yeah I bet. One time you showed me how to hack into my high school's database.

**CHARLIE**

Sweet! I mean no that's bad, very bad.

**REBECCA**

More like badass. You and my Dad are basically brother and sister. Trust me the dynamic doesn't change.

**CHARLIE**

What about you and your Dad? By the way has anyone ever told you that you are a spitting image of Dean.

**REBECCA**

Everyday of my life. Well as you know my Dad is hard headed. I tried to get into the hunting life after I found his dad's journal and then Dad freaked and said, "No daughter of mine will ever hunt."

**CHARLIE**

So naturally you disobeyed.

**REBECCA**

Oh yeah. Occasionally Sam would cover for me. Hell he taught me most of things I know. He said, "I rather you have the skill and hunt then hunt and get myself killed."

**CHARLIE**

What does your mom think?

_There's a silence._

Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

**REBECCA**

No it's okay. I never met my mom. I wasn't conceived in a natural way.

**CHARLIE**

Meaning?

**REBECCA**

Meaning my mom wasn't the one to give birth to me. My dad did.

**CHARLIE**

Come again?

**REBECCA**

It was a witch that did it. She basically cursed him after he killed her daughter so she gave him one.

**CHARLIE**

How the hell did it come out?

**REBECCA**

You should know, you were at the birth.

**CHARLIE**

I am! This is too much for me to handle in one conversation.

_Charlie closes her laptop._

But something happens doesn't it? That's why you're here?

**REBECCA**

Yeah Abaddon-

**CHARLIE**

No I mean to your Dad and Sam.

_Rebecca doesn't answer._

Its okay you can talk about it.

**REBECCA**

Um, well Abaddon overridden Hell, bursts into our house and…

_Rebecca paused and her voice breaks and tears fill her eyes._

And killed my Dad and Sam right in front of me. Castiel came for me right away to protect me. I begged him to let me go back so that we can kill Abaddon before it's too late and then he sent me here. I have to save my Dad. I don't know what I would do without him.

SCENE 5

_Dean and Sam are in an abandon warehouse where Crowley stood in front of them trapped in a Devils Trap._

**CROWLEY**

So, to what do I owe the reach around?

**DEAN**

We need your help.

**CROWLEY**

Who says I'm inclined to help?

**SAM**

Don't and we'll stab you in your face.

**CROWLEY**

No need to get your antlers in a tuss, Moose.

**DEAN**

What do you know about Abaddon?

**CROWLEY**

Other than the fact that she took Hell away from me? There's word she's got this big bad plan cooked up.

**SAM**

We need to find her and kill her. Do you know her location?

**CROWLEY**

I may…

**SAM**

You do realize that if we kill her you'll become King.

**CROWLEY**

Oh I realize, but how do I know you guys won't screw me over?

**DEAN**

We rather have the Devil we know than the one we don't.

**CROWLEY**

Can't argue with that logic. Fine I'll help you, but I want my full immunity from you two.

**DEAN**

Deal

**DEAN**

So where is the bitch?

**CROWLEY**

From what I understand she's building an army in Missouri currently. Digging up souls and whipping them into shape.

**DEAN**

Where in Missouri?

**CROWLEY**

Cartridge.

**SAM**

How do we kill her?

**CROWLEY**

Well I'll tell you that peashooter or knife isn't gonna do a lick of good at her. Not at her pay grade. She's not your ordinary black-eyed bitch, but there is a spell you can use.

**SAM**

And the ingredients?

**CROWLEY**

Hard to get. You're going to need your angel pal.

**DEAN**

Fine.

_Dean throws Crowley a pen and paper. He writes down the ingredients. He then hands them over to Dean._

**CROWLEY**

There's everything you'll need to smoker her out, including the magic words.

**DEAN**

Thanks.

**CROWLEY**

My pleasure. So are you going to let me out?

_Crowley looks down at the Devils Trap. Sam walks over, takes his knife and scrapes the paint off the ground._

Good luck boys, you're going to need it.

_Crowley snaps his fingers and disappears._

**SAM**

You think he's telling the truth?

**DEAN**

We gotta assume that he is. If Rebecca is right about this, we got our work cut out for us.

SCENE 6

_Sam and Dean return from their interaction with Crowley. They walk into the library where they see Charlie reading "The Wizard of OZ". Dean walks over to her._

**DEAN**

Hey where's Rebecca?

**CHARLIE**

She's taking a nap.

_Charlie puts the book down and stands up._

Have you talked to her?

**DEAN**

What do you mean?

**CHARLIE**

Like have you discussed everything about her? Her life?

**DEAN**

No why?

**CHARLIE**

Dean she's your daughter. Maybe not from this time but still. She's gone through a lot and I think she could use her father.

**DEAN**

We don't even know if she's mine.

**CHARLIE**

Trust me she is.

**DEAN**

I don't know how to be a father.

**SAM**

Sure you do. You've been a father to me all my life.

**DEAN**

Yeah but you're not a girl…well most of the time.

_Sam rolls his eyes. Dean walks into his room where Rebecca is taking a nap. He tucks her hair behind her ear. He's holding a tray with 2 plates with a slice of pie on each. Rebecca wakes up._

**REBECCA**

Hey you're back.

**DEAN**

Yeah just got back. I thought I'd bring you a snack.

_Rebecca looks over to the table and see's the pie. She smiles._

**REBECCA**

I can see some things never change.

**DEAN**

Yeah well what can I say?

**REBECCA**

Whenever I was upset you used to come into my room and give me a slice of pie. Only me and you could understand our love of pie.

_Dean chuckles._

**DEAN**

So what happened?

**REBECCA**

What are you talking about?

**DEAN**

No teenage girl is going to travel through time to stop one demon.

**REBECCA**

I told you she takes over Hell. She is one badass mother you don't want to mess with.

**DEAN**

Who did she kill? Your boyfriend? A best friend? Coming from someone who would do anything to save their loved one, I know how far a Winchester would go.

_Rebecca looks down and then looks Dean in the eye._

**REBECCA**

You. She kills you and Sam.

_Her eyes start to well up and get a lump in her throat._

I came home from school and Abaddon was holding you and Sam hostage. I ran to you but the minute I got close she put a knife through your heart and snapped Sam's neck. She was about to kill me but Cass came just in time and beamed me out of harms way, then he sent me back here to fix things.

_Rebecca begins to sob. Dean's face is still as stone._

I'm not going to let you die. Not again. You and Sam mean everything to me.

_Rebecca continues to cry. Dean pulls her in close and kisses her on the head._

**DEAN**

Shhh. It's okay, we'll fix this.

SCENE 7

_Sam and Charlie are in the kitchen. They are both sitting at the table until Dean walks in the room. The minute he enters the room they both rise._

**SAM**

What did you find out?

_Dean looks like he's been through the ringer._

**SAM**

Dean? You okay?

**DEAN**

What? Yeah, I'm good. We've got to call Cass.

**SAM**

Are you going to talk to me at all?

**DEAN**

She said that the reason she came back is to stop Abaddon from killing us in the future.

**SAM**

And when you say us you mean…

**DEAN**

Yeah, you and me.

**SAM**

But with her being here doesn't that drastically alter the future? Remember what with Balthazar?

_Castiel pops in at that very moment._

**CASTIEL**

It'll be different for Rebecca.

**CHARLIE**

Whoa, so you're the dreamy angel that I'm always hearing about.

**DEAN**

What do you mean it'll be different for Rebecca? And how did you know she was even here?

**CASTIEL**

When she came here she set a disturbance in our timeline. We have set it so that no matter what is said or done by here none of the major events will be affected.

**DEAN**

Okay so how is it different for her?

**CASTIEL**

Because we're rooting for her. A majority of the angels want her to succeed.

**SAM**

You're telling me that the angels are on our side?

**CASTIEL**

We want you to stop Abaddon. Her army is going to destroy the world.

**SAM**

Well I guess that's encouraging. We talked to Crowley; we need you to get some items to kill Abaddon with.

**CASTIEL**

Give me the list and I'll get what you need.

_Sam hands over the list of ingredients to Castiel. Castiel disappears._

**CHARLIE**

Now what?

**DEAN**

We wait.

SCENE 8

_It's been 2 hours after giving Castiel the list of ingredients. Charlie had left the bunker sometime ago. Dean enters the library with a beer, sits down in the chair and stares off into space. Sam sits next to him._

**SAM**

Penny for your thoughts.

**DEAN**

I can't help but to think about the mother. I mean who the hell is she and what happened? She never talked about one.

_Sam gets this look on his face that indicates he knows something that Dean doesn't. Sam leans back in his chair and looks down at the floor._

What? What do you know?

**SAM**

Well…Charlie told me something that was very interesting about Rebecca's "mother".

**DEAN**

Well what was it?

**SAM**

It's…complicated.

**DEAN**

Okay…

**SAM**

Well apparently you piss off a witch in the near future and she puts a spell on you.

**DEAN**

What kind of spell?

**SAM**

Well it's more like a curse. One that impregnates you. You aren't only the father-

_Sam holds back a laugh._

But you're also the mother.

**DEAN**

Are you saying a witch knocks me up?

**SAM**

Apparently.

**DEAN**

This is not funny.

_Dean gets up and angrily walks over to Dean's room where Rebecca is stationed. Sam follows. Dean forcefully opens the door and catches her off guard._

**REBECCA**

What?

**DEAN**

I'm pregnant?!

**REBECCA**

Well not now but you will be. Hell I'm counting on it.

**DEAN**

And were you planning on telling me this?

**REBECCA**

I told Charlie.

**DEAN**

I'm not Charlie!

**SAM**

All right Dean calm down.

**DEAN**

You calm down!

_Dean sits down on the bed next to Rebecca._

24 hours ago I found out that I'm having a daughter and 5 minutes ago I found out that I'm giving birth to my daughter.

_Dean runs his hands through his hair and sighs._

Awesome.

**REBECCA**

Wow, love you too.

**DEAN**

I know I'm sorry-

**REBECCA**

It's okay I get it. It's a lot to absorb.

**SAM**

Rebecca, what about me? Like in the future.

_Rebecca smiles._

**REBECCA**

Well aren't you curious.

_Sam smiles and rubs his hand behind his neck._

What do you want to know?

**SAM**

Am I happy?

**REBECCA**

Extremely.

_Sam smiles and nods. Dean is happy for his brother. Castiel pops in with a duffel bag._

**REBECCA**

Cass? Still rocking the trench coat I see.

**CASTIEL**

Rebecca Winchester I presume.

_Rebecca nods._

**REBECCA**

In the flesh.

_Castiel props the duffel bag on the bed._

**CASTIEL**

I've got the ingredients to kill Abaddon.

**DEAN**

Great, lets get started.

SCENE 9

_In the Men of Letters library Dean and Rebecca are putting together the bomb that will essentially kill Abaddon._

**REBECCA**

You sure this is going to work?

**DEAN**

Well my life depends on it.

**REBECCA**

I just want you to know that you only get chance at this. Cass-Future Cass, told me that if this doesn't work I still get sent back to my time no water what the outcome.

**DEAN**

Then we better not mess up huh?

_Dean smiles at her and jokingly nudges her. Rebecca returned the smile. Sam and Castiel walk into the room._

**SAM**

How's it going?

**REBECCA & DEAN**

Almost done Sammy.

_Dean and Rebecca look each other._

**SAM**

My God is that creepy. Well we've got Abaddons exact location.

_Dean bottles the potion in a glass bottle._

**DEAN**

All right, lets kill this bitch.

_Dean pockets the potion. Rebecca starts to walk out with them. Dean stops her._

Whoa, whoa where do you think you're going?

**REBECCA**

We don't have time for this. I'm the one that's going to kill her.

**DEAN**

No you're not! You're not going any where near Abaddon.

**REBECCA**

She killed my family Dad! You killed the demon that killed yours, why can't I?

**DEAN**

Because I said so! I get your angry but your also 16. You're not an experienced hunter and I'm not going to have your blood on my hands. Now you're staying here!

**REBECCA**

You don't get it!

**DEAN**

I know exactly how you're feeling. Want revenge right? Do anything to get it right? It's that kind of reckless behavior that's going to get you killed.

**REBECCA**

So what you called Charlie again?

**DEAN**

Nope. Someone else who's more experienced with firearms.

_Jody Mills then walks into the room from the kitchen with a beer in her hand._

**JODY**

Howdy.

**REBECCA**

You're sic'ing a cop on me?

**DEAN**

Ya damn straight I am.

**REBECCA**

This is child abuse.

**DEAN**

I like to call it creative parenting.

**SAM**

I'll say.

_Rebecca sighs and softens her voice._

**REBECCA**

And if you both die…

_Dean walks over to her._

**DEAN**

I won't.

_Dean brings her in for a hug. A single tear runs down both Dean and Rebecca's face. Dean lets go of her. Rebecca walks over to Sam and gives him a big hug._

**SAM**

We'll be back, we promise.

**REBECCA**

Don't come back until she's dead.

_Sam nods. Rebecca backs away and wipes away her tears._

Okay go.

SCENE 10

_Dean and Sam arrive in Cartridge, Missouri. They pull up outside an abandon warehouse. They step out of the car._

**DEAN**

You sure she's in here?

**SAM**

According to Crowley, yeah.

**DEAN**

You ready for this?

**SAM**

Does it matter?

**DEAN**

Not really.

_They walk into the warehouse and they fight pass some demons. Dean and Sam walk into a room where they see Abaddon in the center of the room._

**ABADDON**

Sam and Dean Winchester, what do you want?

**DEAN**

Your head on a platter,

**ABADDON**

Cute. So really, why are you here? I haven't done anything to alarm your radar.

**SAM**

You're alive, isn't that enough?

_Abaddon then thrusts her hand out and pins them against the wall. They hit it with a thud._

**ABADDON**

Either way you're both dead.

_She then walks over in their direction._

And incredibly stupid.

_Castiel appears behind Abaddon with the potion._

**CASTIEL**

Looks like they're not the only one.

_Castiel throws the potion._

Dean, say it now!

_Dean says the Latin words. On the spot Abaddon started to ignite in flames. Instantly Dean and Sam are relinquished from her hold and they fall to the ground. They watch the flames of Abaddon getting bigger and bigger._

**DEAN**

We've got to get out of here now! This place is going to blow!

_Sam, Castiel and Dean run as the warehouse quickly engulf in flames. Rebecca is in the Men of Letters bunker pacing back and forth._

**REBECCA**

They should've been back by now. Dad and Sam aren't answering their cells and what if Abaddon had got to them-

_Jody steadied Rebecca by putting her hands on her shoulders. She looks her in the eye._

**JODY**

Rebecca, breathe. I'm sure your dad is fine.

**REBECCA**

What if he's not?

**JODY**

Then you wouldn't be here.

_At that moment Dean, Sam and Castiel pop in thanks to Castiel's angelic powers. They are all covered from head to toe in ash. Rebecca looks at them with wide eyes. Dean smiles._

**DEAN**

It's done. She's dead. Abaddon is dead.

_Rebecca smiles and runs to Dean and hugs him._

SCENE 11

_Rebecca is in her room packing up her things when Castiel appears in the room. Rebecca is surprised at his presence._

**REBECCA**

Geeze, you know you can knock. A girl could use some privacy around here.

**CASTIEL**

It's time for you to go.

_Rebecca is still focused on packing._

**REBECCA**

No yeah I know that's why I'm-

_She turns around and looks at Castiel again. She knows something is off._

You're not the Castiel from now are you?

_Castiel shakes his head._

Where the hell have you been? You just like disappeared after you sent me.

**CASTIEL**

I sent you to do your job and now that you've completed it, it's time to go.

**REBECCA**

But don't I get to say goodbye?

**CASTIEL**

No. They're not going to remember you.

**REBECCA**

What? Why? You said that I wouldn't change any major history.

**CASTIEL**

You didn't. The only thing killing Abaddon did was bring back Dean and Sam.

**REBECCA**

Okay then.

**CASTIEL**

But if they were to remember you, you might seize to exist.

**REBECCA**

Why?

**CASTIEL**

Because your conception was an accident and it needs to stay that way.

**REBECCA**

So what, they're just not going to remember anything about me?

**CASTIEL**

They'll think they came up with the hunt by themselves and killed Abaddon. Your presence will be erased.

_Rebecca sighs._

**REBECCA**

Okay then, I guess lets get me back to my own time.

_Castiel puts his hand on her head and the room is filled with a bright white light. Rebecca moments later find herself outside of her suburban house in Kansas. She's wearing the exact outfit she wore when she saw Sam and Dean die. Rebecca tightly grips her backpack with one hand and slow opens the front door with the other. The house is quiet which makes her nervous. She then walks further into the house and closes the front door. She calls out._

Dad? Uncle Sam?

_She walks into the kitchen to see her Dad on his tippy toes trying to fix a broken cabinet with some tools. Rebecca just stands there for a moment. Dean looks over at her._

**DEAN**

Hey.

_She doesn't answer and Dean stops what he's doing._

Something wrong?

_At that moment she runs to him with tears in her eyes. She gives him a huge hug and squeezes him tight. Dean hugs her back but is confused._

Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?

_Rebecca pulls away from the hug wiping her tears away._

**REBECCA**

Yeah I'm fine now. I'm just so happy you and Sa—wait, where's Sam?

_Sam then walks into the kitchen from upstairs with a screwdriver._

**SAM**

I found that screwdriver you were looking for…

_Rebecca sighs in relief_

Did I miss something?

_They both give Rebecca a quizzical look._

**REBECCA**

No, everything is exactly where it's supposed to be.

_Sam and Dean exchange confused looks._

Hey Dad, I know that in the past we've bumped heads about me hunting but I think you're right. I'm not ready.

**DEAN**

If you think is going to get you out of your punishment.-

**REBECCA**

No I know its okay.

**DEAN**

I don't get it. What's with the big turn around?

**REBECCA**

I'm just sick and tired of this demon crap. If we have to deal with it then we have to deal with it but I'm not going to go look for it. Nothing good comes out of it.

**DEAN**

Hey, Rebecca, what the hell happened because this is not the daughter that left for school this morning?

_Rebecca smiles_

**REBECCA**

I guess I finally know what you mean when you say, "the family business is nothing but a curse" I love you.

_She gives him and Sam one last hug before heading upstairs in her room._

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Guys a Girl and a Mysterious Kid Part 2**

SCENE 1

_It's been one month since they killed Abaddon and 4 weeks since they killed that witch's daughter that Rebecca warned them about. Sam is in the library researching their current ghoul hunt. Dean walks into the room with his hand on his stomach looking very ill. Sam looks over at him sympathetically. _

**SAM**

How are you feeling?

_Dean groans_

**DEAN**

How does it look like I'm feeling? I don't know what the hell I ate but it sure is doing a number in my stomach. I haven't thrown up this much since that tequila bar we went to in Mexico and even that doesn't compare to this.

_Dean sits across from Sam at the table. Sam can't help but to stop looking at Dean. Dean gets annoyed._

What?

**SAM**

You've been getting sick a lot lately. Like non-stop.

**DEAN**

What's your point? I'm sick.

**SAM**

But for 4 weeks?

**DEAN**

What can I say, I've got a sucky immune system.

**SAM**

But that's the thing you don't. When was the last time you got sick?

**DEAN**

Sam, I'm human I'm allowed to get sick. What's your problem?

**SAM**

I think this is something you should get checked out…you know…by a doctor.

**DEAN**

You're overreacting. Dude I'm fine, I promise.

**SAM**

You remember that witch we killed about 4 weeks ago?

**DEAN**

So?

**SAM**

Well right before you killed her you killed her daughter you remember?

**DEAN**

Her kid was trying to make her next victim I had to.

**SAM**

Yeah I know but after you killed her, her mother started chanting some stuff in Latin but I think she finished the spell before you had a chance shoot her. I mean I didn't think much of it before but I think she targeted the spell towards you.

**DEAN**

Good theory. You're wrong but nice thought.

**SAM**

I'm serious Dean. I made an appointment with a doctor.

**DEAN**

I hope it's for you.

_Sam doesn't answer._

Oh come on Sam! How do I have to prove to you that I'm fine?

**SAM**

There is a slice of apple pie in the fridge. Now the Dean I know would eat it regardless of how he was feeling.

_The very thought of food made Dean nacreous. He swallows as he face stats to get green._

**DEAN**

That's not playing fair.

**SAM**

So its' settled, we're going.

SCENE 2

_Dean and Sam are waiting in a waiting room at a doctor's office. Dean looks quite nervous while Sam has remained calm. Dean's foot is tapping uncontrollably and Sam notices._

**SAM**

Dean relax.

**DEAN**

You relax. Where the hell did you find this doctor by the way?

**SAM**

He was a contact in Bobby's book. He was the only doctor that held a private practice. Most likely because not all of the cases he takes are normal problems.

**DEAN**

He's one of Bobby's contacts? Well that's reassuring.

**SAM**

Why should you care? Nothing's wrong with you right?

**DEAN**

Shut up.

_A nurse walks into the waiting room with a clipboard._

**NURSE**

Dean Winchester?

_Dean and Sam stand up. They follow the nurse into a patient room. _

Doctor Gene will be with you soon.

_The nurse leaves._

**DEAN**

Gene? Why do I know that name?

**SAM**

Right wasn't he the doctor that used to patch us up when we were kids?

**DEAN**

Oh yeah he was kind of like our very own pediatrician.

_Dr. Gene walks into the room._

**DR. GENE**

Winchester and Winchester well look at you two.

_He shakes both of the boy's hands._

You boys are looking real good. Still-hunting?

**DEAN**

Yeah we are.

**SAM**

That's probably what got us in this mess.

**DR. GENE**

And what mess would that be?

**SAM**

He's been vomiting every morning for the past 4 weeks.

**DEAN**

Please tell him I'm fine.

**DR. GENE**

Well let's just find out.

_Dr. Gene taps the hospital bed. _

Hop up.

_Dean jumps up on the bed and Dr. Gene checks Dean's vitals._

Are you sleeping?

**DEAN**

More than usual actually.

**DR. GENE**

Shot in the dark, do you get frequent headaches, cramping and lower back pain?

_Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat. _

I'm going to take that as a yes.

**DEAN**

So what are you saying?

**DR. GENE**

Nothing yet but I just want to check something out first.

_Dr. Gene then pulls over a sonogram machine over to where the hospital bed was.  
_

**DEAN**

What the hell is that thing?

**SAM**

It's a sonogram machine but aren't those used on pregnant women?

**DEAN**

Not always. I just want to see what's going on in there. Could you lie back and lift up your shirt?

_Dean does as directed and Dr. Gene grabbed a plastic bottle filled with a blue gel._

**DR. GENE**

This is going to be cold.

_Dr. Gene squirts it on Dean's stomach and he immediately flinches._

Sorry.

_Dr. Gene then takes the wand attached to the monitor and glides it around Dean's stomach. Dean, Sam and Dr. Gene can't help but to keep their eyes glued to the screen. Dr. Gene then stops moving the wand when a small dark form appears in the center of the screen. _

Uh huh there we go.

**DEAN**

What? What is it?

**DR. GENE**

It's your baby.

_Dean's eyes widen._

**DEAN**

What?

**SAM**

Is that even possible?

**DEAN**

Of course it's not!

**DR. GENE**

It's not as uncommon as you think.

**DEAN**

You're joking.

**DR. GENE**

Wish I were. Did you boys come in contact with a witch recently?

**SAM**

So I was right. The witch was the one to put that curse on you.

**DEAN**

Okay shut up the bother of you! I'm not pregnant!

_Dr. Gene wipes the gel off of Deans' stomach._

**DR. GENE**

Congratulations Dean, you're going to be a father.

SCENE 3

_Dean and Sam came back home. Dean is in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sam knocks on the door._

**DEAN**

It's open.

_Sam enters the room but lingers by the door._

**SAM**

I'm about to order take out you want anything?

**DEAN**

I'm not hungry

**SAM**

You've got to eat something.

**DEAN**

I said I'm not hungry Sam.

_Sam sighs._

**SAM**

You've barely said anything since we've got back.

**DEAN**

There's not much to say.

**SAM**

You sure about that? Look, it's—

**DEAN**

What? you're going to tell me that everything is going to be okay? That we'll get through this? Sam, this thing that I'm going through is nowhere near normal.

**SAM**

Nothing we go through is normal.

_Dean sits up._

**DEAN**

Yeah but this one takes the cake.

**SAM**

Okay then what do you want to do?

**DEAN**

I don't know.

_Sam walks over to Dean's desk and puts down an item on it._

**SAM**

Okay I'll leave you alone. I'm out here if you need me.

_Dean nods and Sam walks out. The minute Sam closes the door Dean gets up and walks over to his desk to see what Sam put on it. It was the sonogram picture that Dr. Gene took. Dean grabs it and can't help but to smile at it. He places a hand on his stomach. Hours later Dean comes out of his room and sees Sam eating a slice of pizza while doing some research on his laptop. Sam looks up from his laptop and see's Dean walk in. He perks up._

Hey.

_Sam pushes the pizza box towards Dean._

You want a slice?

_Dean makes a grossed out face_

**DEAN**

Not if you want me to puke all over this table.

_Sam pulls the pizza box away._

**SAM**

So you want to talk for real this time?

_Dean sits down at the table._

**DEAN**

I'm scared as hell right now.

**SAM**

You have every right to be, but you will get through this.

**DEAN**

Easier said then done.

**SAM**

Remember my first hunt we went on together?

**DEAN**

The one Dad sent us on?

**SAM**

Yeah, it was a ghost hunt.

**DEAN**

Oh right it was the haunting of the Charlotte house.

**SAM**

I was so scared. I always heard you and Dad talk about ghosts and demons and what not. I mean I read about them in books but I was still petrified.

_Dean smiles at the memory._

**DEAN**

You were so scared you couldn't get out of the car.

**SAM**

Do you remember what you told me? You said, "As long as I'm here there's nothing to be afraid of".

**DEAN**

What's your point?

**SAM**

You're not going through this alone. You know that right?

**DEAN**

Yeah Sammy I know. Thanks.

SCENE 4

_Dean has reached his 5__th__ month of pregnancy. The supernatural world has been a ghost town (pun intended). Sam is packing a bag full of all of his tools to go on a hunt in the library. Dean walks into the room with his hand on his back supporting his weight. _

**DEAN**

I know its only been 5 months but I'm telling you man this whole pregnancy thing is already getting old

_Dean notices Sam packing up. Dean picks up a shotgun from the table._

Going somewhere?

**SAM**

Yeah there's a hunt in town.

**DEAN**

Great I'll get my things.

_Sam grabs the shotgun out of Dean's hand and puts it in his duffel._

**SAM**

Um no. You're not going.

_Dean gets disappointed. _

**DEAN**

Why not?

**SAM**

Do I seriously need to say it?

_Dean raises an eyebrow in confusion._

**SAM**

How about we start with the child growing inside of you.

_Dean instantly puts a protective hand on his stomach. _

**DEAN**

Right but I'll be fine.

**SAM**

I'm not taking that chance. Just stay here and relax, I'll be back soon.

**DEAN**

Sam, I haven't left this bunker in over 3 weeks. Please let me go. I'll stay in the car.

**SAM**

Nope sorry. But I did make a phone call for somebody to keep you company.

**DEAN**

You mean you got me a babysitter.

**SAM**

See it anyway you please.

_Sam finishes packing and slings the duffel around his shoulder._

I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm done.

_Dean rolls his eyes._

**DEAN**

Fine.

_Sam looks at him with an apologetic look. He walks up the stairs and cut out of the bunker. Dean ends up falling asleep in one of the library's comfier chairs. He feels somebody shaking him awake. He wakes up with a jolt and out of instinct he grabs his gun and points it. He realizes that it's Charlie standing in front of him. She puts her hands up quickly._

**CHARLIE**

Whoa! Whoa! It's just me!

_Dean sighs in relief and puts his gun down. He then smiles at her._

**DEAN**

Sorry about that.

**CHARLIE**

Didn't mean to scare you. Sam gave me a key.

**DEAN**

No it's okay.

_Charlie helps Dean up out of the chair._

Long time no see.

_Charlie looks at his baby bump._

**CHARLIE**

I can see that.

_Dean looks down at his bump somewhat embarrassed. He places his hand on it._

**DEAN**

Yeah about that…sorry we didn't tell you sooner.

**CHARLIE**

It's fine. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't exactly be yelling it on the rooftops.

**DEAN**

So I guess you're the one that Sam called to keep me company while he's on the hunt.

**CHARLIE**

Don't sound too excited.

**DEAN**

No it's not that it just, I wish he would trust me you know. He treats me like I'm this fragile human being.

**CHARLIE**

He's just trying to be more protective of his big brother and his unborn niece and or nephew.

**DEAN**

More like suffocating.

**CHARLIE**

Oh come one give the guy a break.

**DEAN**

I haven't left this place in 3 weeks.

**CHARLIE**

Yikes.

**DEAN**

Yup.

**CHARLIE**

Okay, well, Sam is probably going to kill me but I can't have you sit here for the next 4 months.

_She dangles her car keys out of her pocket. _

We're going out.

SCENE 5

_Charlie and Dean reside at a bar. Charlie is drinking a beer and Dean is drinking a soda. They both are sitting in a booth with burgers and fries in front of them._

**CHARLIE**

So you guys got any names picked out yet?

**DEAN**

No clue.

**CHARLIE**

Every parent to be has some sort of clue. What have you always wanted to name your kid?

**DEAN**

What would you name your kid?

**CHARLIE**

I'm not the one who's pregnant. Plus I asked you first.

**DEAN**

And I'm asking you second.

_Charlie takes a sip of her beer_

**CHARLIE**

If it's a girl, Rebecca and if it's a boy, Ronald.

**DEAN**

Ronald?

**CHARLIE**

Hey I was a big Harry Potter fan.

**DEAN**

No judgment here. But I like the name Rebecca.

**CHARLIE**

Well you are free to use it. It's not like I'll be using it anytime soon.

**DEAN**

What's that supposed to mean?

_Charlie averts her eyes and takes another swig._

**CHARLIE**

Nothing. How's your burger?

**DEAN**

Charlie…

**CHARLIE**

It's really not a big deal.

**DEAN**

Well then tell me.

**CHARLIE**

When I was in high school, before I was a lesbian, I had this boyfriend, Jeff. We were so in that puppy love phase, I mean you know the kind.

_Dean smiles and nods._

And with the puppy love stage comes my first sexual experience. I lost my virginity to him and then I found out that I got pregnant.

_Dean's eyebrows rise in awe. He was speechless. _

Yeah. I was scared but Jeff always made everything seem okay. So I decided to keep it. After my 4th month checkup I found out I was having a girl. And then 3 weeks later I had a miscarriage. Something in my uterus ruptured and that was that. Jeff left me and it ended up being the worst year of my life.

_Dean takes Charlie's hand. She tears up. _

**DEAN**

Oh my God Charlie I'm sorry.

_She puts on a smile. _

**CHARLIE**

It's ancient history. I'm fine. Really I am. It was a long time ago.

**DEAN**

Well I can guarantee you that if it's a girl her name is Rebecca.

**CHARLIE**

You really don't have to do that.

**DEAN**

I know, but I want to.

_Charlie smiles at him._

**CHARLIE**

Well thank you.

_She wipes her tears._

I'm sorry. I's your first night out in weeks and here I am crying.

**DEAN**

Are you kidding me? This has been the best night I've had in months.

**CHARLIE**

So you've been avoiding the subject. Lets talk about you and current situation.

**DEAN**

What's there to talk about?

_Charlie leans in and whispers._

**CHARLIE**

You're a pregnant man, I think you could fill a book of topics to talk about.

**DEAN**

I mean what do you want me to say? I'm a guy and I'm 5 months pregnant. My clothes don't fit, I'm constantly tired, my feet are swollen I feel like a freaking whale-

**CHARLIE**

There we go. It feels good to let it out doesn't it?

**DEAN**

Other than possibly screwing up my kid's life with the major Daddy issues I have?

_Charlie chuckles._

**CHARLIE**

Yeah.

**DEAN**

The birth.

**CHARLIE**

Seriously? Wow. You're Dean Winchester though. I though you were fearless when it came to pain.

**DEAN**

I am but…this is going to be different. I swear to God this kid is already 12 pounds and I still have 4 more months to go.

**CHARLIE**

You're really not that big. Speaking of which… how is the baby going to come out?

**DEAN**

I have no clue; I'm just praying the baby isn't a chest buster.

_Charlie chuckles._

**CHARLIE**

I'm sure it's not, although that'd be awesome.

**DEAN**

Thanks Ridley Scott.

_They both laugh. _

SCENE 6

_Dean and Charlie enter the bunker laughing and joking. They walk down into the tech area where Sam sits looking extremely pissed. Dean and Charlie get quiet and their mood changes instantly._

**DEAN**

Hey, what's up your butt?

**SAM**

Oh I don't know Dean, maybe it has to do with the fact that I've been calling your cellphone all night. You had my worried sick! Do you know the kind of horror shows that were playing in my head?

**CHARLIE**

Sam it's okay I took him out for the night, we just went to the bar.

**SAM**

A bar? Are you kidding me?

**DEAN**

Well it's not like I drank. I'm not that stupid.

**SAM**

Really?

**CHARLIE**

Sam relax it's no big deal. He was climbing the walls, he needed to get out. You know get some fresh air and what not.

**SAM**

And you couldn't of told me?

**DEAN**

Tell the warden? Yeah that's smart.

**SAM**

What are you talking about?

**DEAN**

Ever since I got pregnant you have kept me locked up in this bunker. I need my space man.

**SAM**

I haven't-

**DEAN**

Look it's okay I get it. Thank you for looking after me but I need to breathe. This baby isn't coming for another couple of months so we have time to freak out later. But for now I'd like to relax while I still can. I mean if pregnant women can leave their house why can't I?

**SAM**

Well your not a women and this isn't exactly a normal pregnancy.

**DEAN**

But everything has been normal. Like the doctor said, it's been a textbook case.

**SAM**

Yeah except for the fact that you're a guy.

**DEAN**

Okay what is your problem?

**SAM**

I don't want anything to happen to you!

_Dean gets quiet._

**DEAN**

Sammy-

**SAM**

No. You've taken care of me all your life and now it's my turn and I'm not just trying to take care of you but also your unborn child.

_Dean sighs_

**DEAN**

I know that this thing is difficult and scary as hell but you don't have to feel like your carrying this burden on your own. We'll do it together.

**CHARLIE**

Plus you got me.

**SAM**

No Charlie you don't have to get involved in all of this.

**CHARLIE**

Are you kidding? You guys are the closet thing I have to family.

**DEAN**

And I want you to be a part my baby's life.

**CHARLIE**

Good, because you guys can't get rid of me that easily.

_Dean and Sam smile._

I better head out; I've got a long drive ahead of me.

_She gives Sam a hug and then gives Dean a hug. She rubs his belly and smiles._

Remember what I said.

_She kisses him on the cheek and he returns it with a kiss on the forehead._

Call me if you need anything. You know I'll be there. Take care of that precious cargo you're carrying.

**DEAN**

Of course.

_Charlie starts to walk away and then looks back. She puts up a peace sign. _

**CHARLIE**

Peace out bitches!

_Charlie walks out the door._

**DEAN**

Well I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the hay. Are you okay?

**SAM**

Yeah I'll be fine.

_Dean nods and begins to walk out the room._

Dean?

_Dean turn around. _

I'm sorry, for everything.

**DEAN**

Don't even worry about it.

_Sam works up a smile and Dean returns it. Dean then continues to walk towards his room. _

SCENE 7

_Dean is 6 months pregnant and is waiting on the hospital bed. He's dressed in a oversized grey sweatshirt that used to belong to Sam. It has STANFORD written in red across the middle that is now stretched over his bump. Sam is siting next to him in a chair. Deans hands are placed on his knees but his left knee won't stop shaking. Sam notices._

**SAM**

Nervous?

**DEAN**

Wha-? No I'm good.

_Deans knee stops shaking. Moments later Dr. Gene walks in with a smile on his face. Sam stands up._

**DR. GENE**

And how are we doing Mr. Winchester?

_Dean puts on a smile._

**DEAN**

I'm okay.

**DR. GENE**

Just okay?

_Dr. Gene puts down his clipboard and walks over to Dean._

Any problems?

**DEAN**

Not really.

**DR. GENE**

Well you look good.

**DEAN**

Yeah right. You sure I'm not having twins?

_Dr. Gene laughs and then places his hands on Dean's stomach feeling around. _

**DR. GENE**

Well let's find out shall we?

_Dr. Gene pulls the sonogram machine over. Dean lifts his shirt up a bit and Dr. Gene squirts the gel on his stomach. He then takes the wand and glides it across his smooth belly. He turns on the sound and the whole room hears the heartbeat._

**SAM**

That's kind of fast isn't?

**DR. GENE**

Nope it's perfectly normal.

_Dr. Gene continues to glide the wand, almost like he's looking for something. _

Your baby-

**DEAN**

That's singular right?

**DR. GENE**

Yes that's singular, is completely healthy. You boys want to know the sex?

**DEAN**

Yeah I do.

_Dr. Gene smiles._

**DR. GENE**

It's a girl.

_Dean and Sam both smile._

**DEAN**

I can't believe it.

**DR. GENE**

Congratulations.

_Dr. Gene wipes the gel off his stomach._

Any names picked out?

**SAM**

No not-

**DEAN**

Actually…her name is Rebecca.

_Sam gives him a confused look. _

**SAM**

Where did that come from?

**DEAN**

Charlie gave me the name.

**SAM**

I like it.

**DR. GENE**

So at 6 months your getting closer and closer to your due date.

**DEAN**

Right…

**DR. GENE**

We should talk about the birth.

**DEAN**

Okay.

**DR. GENE**

I did research on this witch's curse and you'll be pushing the baby out.

**SAM**

But how?

**DR. GENE**

You already have a temporary uterus and a birth canal will follow when it's time.

**DEAN**

_Sarcastically_

Well that's just great. Will it hurt?

**DR. GENE**

Oh yeah.

**SAM**

What about an epidural, won't that ease the pain?

**DR. GENE**

Sure it will. But I can't give you one.

**DEAN**

And why the hell not?

**DR. GENE**

Because it's too risky. It can cause a lot of problem so I don't want to chance it.

**DEAN**

Fantastic. Maybe I'll just pass out from the pain.

**DR. GENE**

Highly doubtful but I think you'll be able to handle it.

**SAM**

He's just spends a little too much time watching women give birth on YouTube.

**DEAN**

Yeah well can you blame me? I'm going to need like an ass load of painkillers if I'm going to get through this.

**DR. GENE**

You'll be just fine Dean. You guys call me if you need anything.

_Dean nods._

**SAM**

Thanks Doc.

_Dr. Gene walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Sam goes over to Dean and helps him off the table._

You okay?

**DEAN**

Yeah, I'm good.

**SAM**

You sure about that?

_Dean sighs._

**DEAN**

Well…no. I haven't told you this but I'm really freaked out about the whole birth thing.

**SAM**

You're going to be fine Dean. You're going to be in good hands. Plus I'll be here coaching you through every step of the way.

_Dean looks at his brother differently then before. For the first time in a long time he was the one looking up to his brother. He smiles and felt trust in him. _

**DEAN**

Right. Thanks.

**SAM**

Sure.

_Sam opens the door for Dean. Dean starts to walk through it but then suddenly stops in his tracks. He puts his hand on the side his stomach and winces._

**DEAN**

Ow!

_Sam concerned attends to his side._

**SAM**

Hey are you okay?

**DEAN**

I'm fine, it's fine.

_Dean looks at Sam in the eye. Breathlessly._

She kicked. The baby kicked.

**SAM**

What?

**DEAN**

Yeah, here feel.

_Sam hesitates._

Its okay.

_Sam places his hand over Dean's sweatshirt. He feels the baby kick his hand. Sam's eyes get wide._

**SAM**

Oh my God.

SCENE 8

_Dean is 7 months pregnant and is sleeping in his bed. He's having a nightmare and is breaking out in a cold sweat. Dean wakes up in alarm and raises himself up onto one elbow breathing heavily. He grabs his belly protectively. His breathing slows down and he gets up from his bed. Dean enters into the dark kitchen and turns on the light where he see's Sam sitting at the table eating cookies and milk. Dean jumps._

**DEAN**

Holy Sh-! Why are you sitting in the dark?

**SAM**

What are you doing up?

**DEAN**

Bad dream.

_Dean sits across from Sam._

**SAM**

Clowns or midgets?

_Dean smirks._

**DEAN**

Who said you could steal my line?

_Deans smile fades quickly into a worried expression. _

**SAM**

You want to talk about it?

**DEAN**

I can't help but to think…how I'm going to raise my daughter.

**SAM**

What do you mean?

**DEAN**

I'm a hunter, born and bred. Do I teach her that world or do I leave her in pure ignorance. I mean how many times have we've wished that kids never had to know what's really out there. That's what changed our lives and not for the better.

**SAM**

But if you don't tell her she can't protect herself in case something does come after her.

**DEAN**

Exactly. I keep dreaming that she dies because either, I do tell her about it or because I don't. I can't win.

_Dean sighs._

It's times like this I really wish I could have a beer.

_Sam slides a cookie over his way._

**SAM**

Will a cookie suffice?

_Dean scoffs and then takes a bite out of it._

**DEAN**

I guess so. Why are you down here? And since when did you start eating cookies and drinking milk? Don't tell me your getting soft.

**SAM**

I know you're not the one talking about me getting soft.

**DEAN**

If that's a crack at my weight I'll kill you.

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

Well ever since I threw away all the alcohol because the smell made you sick, milk and cookies was my only option.

**DEAN**

Still doesn't answer why you're down here at 3:00AM.

**SAM**

I was just taking a break.

**DEAN**

A break from what?

_Dean then notices spots of pink paint on his hands._

What's that on your hand?

_Sam quickly retracts his hands and puts them under the table. Dean raises an eyebrow._

Sam…

**SAM**

All right. I wasn't going to tell you until I finished but come with me.

_Dean follows Sam down a few corridors of the Men of Letters bunker. Sam stops at one particular door with a pink wooden "R" nailed to it. Sam opens the door and it was a pink room, with a finished crib and changing table. The furniture was all in place including a white rocking chair. Dean's eyes widen._

**DEAN**

Oh my God, Sam. You did all this?

**SAM**

Yeah.

**DEAN**

How did I not notice?

**SAM**

I did it at night while you were asleep.

_Dean walks further into the room._

**DEAN**

Wow. I never thought I'd get this excited over a room but I mean…this is awesome.

**SAM**

Oh I got one more surprise for you.

_In the middle of the floor was a round pink rug. Sam lifts it up and a devils trap is painted in red._

We may not want to tell her everything but that doesn't mean we can't protect her.

**DEAN**

Wow Sammy, this is just perfect. Thank you.

**SAM**

Sure, anything for my future niece.

SCENE 9

_Dean is at the kitchen table eating cereal and reading the paper. Sam comes in with 6 plastic bags covering both sides of his arms. He drops all of the bags on the table. _

**DEAN**

Geeze where the hell did you go?

**SAM**

Baby's R Us.

**DEAN**

Did you buy the whole store?

**SAM**

There's more in the car. I ran into someone at the store.

_Sherriff Jody Mills walks into the kitchen._

**JODY**

Howdy boys!

**DEAN**

Jody? What are you doing here in Kansas?

**JODY**

Actually tracking down you boys.

_Dean gets up and Jody sees Dean's large baby bump. Her eyes get wide. He gives her a hug._

Wow. Sam told me about your situation but I had no idea.

_Jody rubs her hand on his stomach._

You're so big.

**DEAN**

Ha. Don't remind me.

**JODY**

When I was pregnant I swore I was having triplets so you're in good company. It's a girl right?

**DEAN**

Yeah, her name is Rebecca.

**JODY**

Aww, that's adorable.

**SAM**

So why exactly were you looking for us?

**JODY**

Well I had a case for you two but this was before I found out about your pregnancy. Thanks for informing earlier by the way.

_Dean and Sam avert their eyes looking guilty._

I'll put someone else on it unless Sam, do you want it?

**SAM**

Um…

**JODY**

I think it's a ghost. So what a basic salt and burn right?

**SAM**

Yeah should be.

**JODY**

If you don't want to do it I understand it. A while ago Bobby gave me the number to a hunter named Garth so I could call him.

**SAM**

No. No I'll take it.

**JODY**

I'll stay here and watch Dean for you.

**DEAN**

Who says I need to be watched over?

**SAM**

No she's right. Jody can stay here and I'll head out.

**JODY**

You sure about this? Sam it's no big deal I can-

**DEAN**

No he should go. You can't just let those people deal with a ghost on their own. Go on and save them.

**SAM**

Okay I'll be back in 2 days max. I'll go get my stuff ready.

_1/2 hour later Sam is packing up his duffel in the library. Jody runs into the room. _

**JODY**

Sam wait! Stop. I've got someone else on the hunt.

**SAM**

What? Why?

**JODY**

I couldn't do that to you or Dean. I can tell you don't want to be there. You want to be here with your brother that's where you belong.

**SAM**

Jody, you really didn't have to do that.

**JODY**

I wanted to. I've bee where Dean is now. It's a scary time, especially towards the end.

_Jody then reaches in her back pocket and pull out a check folded in half._

**SAM**

No way. I can't accept that.

**JODY**

You can and you will.

_Jody takes Sam's hand, places it in his hand and closes it._

I owe you guys.

**SAM**

You don't owe us anything. If anything I owe you for…well…you know…

_The memory of Sam killing Jody's son comes back to him._

**JODY**

You saved my life. You did something I couldn't do. I owe you.

_Sam opens the check and it read $60,000. Sam gasps._

**SAM**

Jody-

**JODY**

Nope I don't want to hear anymore about it.

_Sam hugs Jody. _

**SAM**

Thank you.

_Jody kisses Sam on the cheek. She then wipes the lingering lipstick she left on his cheek._

**JODY**

Stay out of trouble for me okay? Call me when that baby's born.

**SAM**

You sure you don't want to stay here for the night?

**JODY**

Yeah I'm okay. Good luck.

_Jody grabs her purse and walks up the stairs. She stops at the door and walks over to the balcony overlooking the bunker._

By the way this is a nice change from the moldy motels.

_Sam smiles and Jody walks out the door._

SCENE 10

_Dean is 9 months pregnant and 2 weeks past his due date. It's morning and Dean walks into the kitchen to see Sam putting together the baby monitors. Dean looks absolutely miserable. He is wearing Sam's grey oversized hoodie that he's grown fond of with the later months. He lowers himself in the chair across from Sam and slams his head down into his arms on the table facing down. _

**SAM**

No baby yet huh?

_Dean lifts his head up._

**DEAN**

No Sam I had it last night I just neglected to tell you!

**SAM**

Geeze, someone's in a bad mood.

**DEAN**

I was supposed to have a baby 2 weeks ago so instead she keeps growing bigger and bigger inside of me. I'm the size of a pregnant whale. She continuously lies on my bladder. I can't sleep and I'm sore all over! So yeah Sam I'm in a bad mood!

**SAM**

You're right. I shouldn't say that.

_Dean sighs_

**DEAN**

This can't be normal.

**SAM**

What do you mean?

**DEAN**

No ones ever this late.

**SAM**

According to Dr. Gene it is. Some women go into 10 months of their pregnancy.

**DEAN**

Oh don't say that. Wait when did you talk to Dr. Gene?

**SAM**

Yesterday. I was getting a little worried about the fact that you haven't gone into

labor yet and he said it was normal.

**DEAN**

Aww, wittle Sammy was worried.

_Sam rolls his eyes._

**SAM**

Shut up.

**DEAN**

At least by the time Rebecca comes everything for the baby room will be done.

**SAM**

Last thing I have to do is put together are these baby monitors and then we're all set. So….I was thinking….what do you think about…having…another kid?

**DEAN**

Can I have this one first?

_Dean puts his hand on the front of his stomach._

**SAM**

No I know, I'm just saying after this one.

**DEAN**

I don't know. Maybe if you carry it. Being pregnant is taking a huge toll on my body; I don't think I could do it again. Plus the only way we could do it again is if we find another witch to put a curse on you. You really want to do all of that?

_Sam shrugged_

**SAM**

Would it be so bad?

**DEAN**

Sam the fact that I'm having this baby is out of cursed luck. I don't want you to go through what I went through.

**SAM**

Are you happy?

**DEAN**

What's that supposed to mean?

**SAM**

Are. You. Happy?

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**SAM**

Through all of the crap you've been going through, having Rebecca is going to make it all worth it.

**DEAN**

What's your point?

**SAM**

I want that. I'm not getting married anytime soon and adoption's not a choice.

**DEAN**

But getting a witch to curse you is? No, I'm not letting you.

_Sam scoffs._

I would love for you to have a kid of your own but this kid is as much as mine as it yours.

**SAM**

Dean I'm her uncle.

**DEAN**

Your more than her uncle. You're as much as her uncle as Bobby is ours.

**SAM**

So what you're saying is that I'm her second father?

**DEAN**

Absolutely.

**SAM**

You know that makes us a gay couple right?

_Dean then realizes what he said._

**DEAN**

Okay maybe not, "second father" but you know what I mean. And who says you won't find someone to marry and have a kid with? I'm sure other girls like that whole geeky façade you got going on.

_Sam laughs._

**DEAN**

So are we not going to do this whole witch insemination process?

**SAM**

No you're safe.

**DEAN**

Tiny midlife crisis huh?

**SAM**

I guess. Let's deal with your baby first.

**DEAN**

Thank you. Now it's just a painful waiting stage.

**SAM**

Maybe we should just go to Dr. Gene's to wait it out.

**DEAN**

No he said we can stay here until my contractions are 5 minutes apart.

**SAM**

Right, so how do we speed up labor?

_Dean scoffs._

**DEAN**

Pray?

_Sam and Dean chuckle._

SCENE 11

_4 Days later and Dean hasn't gone into labor. He's relaxing in one the comfier chairs in the library. Sam is sitting in the library on his laptop attending his e-mail._

**DEAN**

You know what I can't wait for?

**SAM**

What's that?

**DEAN**

Until I can fir into my jeans again.

**SAM**

I thought you liked the sweatpants.

**DEAN**

They're comfy sure but it's not me. You know what else I miss?

**SAM**

Hmm?

**DEAN**

My feet/ I completely forgot what they look like.

_Sam chuckles. Dean feels a sharp pain in his back that goes around to his middle. He winces and grabs the front of his stomach. He lets out a groan._

Ah.

_Sam's head perked up and looks over at Dean._

**SAM**

Hey you okay?

_Dean with a pained expression._

**DEAN**

I don't know

_Sam gets up and kneels in front of Dean. He puts his hands of his stomach. He feels the muscles tighten and release. Dean breathes out. _

**SAM**

That was a contraction.

**DEAN**

Yeah I figured that.

_Sam stands up._

So this is it. No turning back now. Finally! I gotta call Charlie.

**SAM**

Charlie? Why?

**DEAN**

She deserves to be here.

_Sam nods in agreement._

**SAM**

Okay but we still have time though.

**DEAN**

Shouldn't we be timing these?

**SAM**

We'll time the next one.

_An hour goes by and Dean is pacing back and forth in the library. He has his hand on his lower back. Sam walks into the room. Dean stops pacing. _

**DEAN**

Did you get Charlie?

**SAM**

Yeah she finally called me back. She was at a comic convention in Topeka. She'll be here soon.

**DEAN**

Great.

**SAM**

How are you holding up?

_Dean gets a contraction he bends forward and places his hand on the table. Sam walks over to him concerned and places his hand on his back._

Breathe, just breathe through it.

_Dean slowly breathes through the contractions until it hits its peak. He grabs his stomach. He groans louder._

**DEAN**

Ahh! God!

**SAM**

It's all right breathe.

**DEAN**

_Panting. _

It's over. It's over.

_Dean stands up straight._

They're getting stronger.

_Sam looks at his watch._

**SAM**

They're only 8 minutes apart.

**DEAN**

Gahh, this is so frustrating and painful.

**SAM**

Can I get you more comfortable?

**DEAN**

Yeah, get the baby out of me.

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

How does it feel?

**DEAN**

How do you think? Not good. The only thing that helps is walking. It keeps the pressure off.

_Dean rubs his stomach._

**SAM**

Here lets get you walking.

_Sam holds out his arm and Dean begrudging links arms with him. _

**DEAN**

I hate this.

**SAM**

I know, come on.

_Sam helps Dean walk around the bunker stopping every 8 minutes to break for a contraction. Deans head is resting on Sam's shoulder. His eyes are closed tightly and is trying his best to breathe through the pain. Sam is keeping Dean's weight up._

**SAM**

That's it Dean you're doing good.

_Still going through the contraction he just nods. Charlie walks into the bunker and runs down the stairs and meets them in the library. _

**CHARLIE**

Hey I' sorry I'm late I got here as fast as I could!

_Dean and Sam stop and look at her very confused. Charlie is sexy the Princess Leia bikini._

**SAM**

Um…Charlie?

_He gestures to her outfit._

**CHARLIE**

What? I told you I was at Comic Con.

_Charlie looks at Dean._

**CHARLIE**

How are you doing big guy?

**DEAN**

Not good.

**SAM**

He'll be fine

**DEAN**

Says you.

**CHARLIE**

Well shouldn't we go to the hospital or boil water or something?

_Sam grins at her panic._

**SAM**

We're not having a home birth and not until his contractions are 5 minutes apart.

**CHARLIE**

How far apart are they now?

**DEAN**

But it feels like 30 seconds.

**SAM**

Yeah they've been pretty tough.

**DEAN**

I'm sorry have you've been going through this?

_Dean starts to groan at the beginning of the contraction. He tightens his grip on Sam. _

Ughh!

**CHARLIE**

What can I do?

_Dean grits his teeth._

**DEAN**

Distract me. Tell me about comic con.

**CHARLIE**

Seriously?

**DEAN**

_In pain._

Please!

**CHARLIE**

Okay…um…I won the cos-play contest. I met this really hot girl dressed a steam punk version of Peter Pan. I got Dee Bradley Baker's autograph. I don't know what else you want me to say-

_Deans water breaks._

**DEAN**

Oh my God.

**SAM & CHARLIE**

What?

**DEAN**

My water broke.

**SAM & CHARLIE**

What!

**DEAN**

I'm not even 5 minutes apart yet.

**SAM**

I don't think your daughter cares. Okay, Charlie go get Dean's bag in the other room. You also might want to change; you can wear anything in my closet. I'll call Dr. Gene and let him know we're on our way.

_Charlie runs off to get Deans overnight bag. Sam gets Dean into the car. Charlie joins them shortly and they face off to Dr. Genes office. _

SCENE 12

_Sam walks into the hospital room that Dean resided in. Dean is wearing a hospital gown. He was sitting on a birthing ball with his head buried in his arms, which are propped up on a table. Dean was moving his hips side to side trying to keep the pressure off. Charlie is in one of Sam's t-shirts and sweat pants and is by his side rubbing his back in circles whispering encouraging words._

**SAM**

Hey, how's it going?

_Dean looks up from his current hold._

**DEAN**

Lousy.

**SAM**

I got you-

_Sam holds up a cup filled with ice._

**DEAN**

If the next word out of your mouth isn't an epidural then I don't want to hear it.

**CHARLIE**

The doctor just came in. they said that if he doesn't make any progress within the next hour they're going to have to operate.

**SAM**

But his water broke, doesn't that count for something?

**CHARLIE**

But the baby hasn't moved which isn't good.

**DEAN**

Yeah well this wasn't supposed to happen anyway so…

**SAM**

What are you talking about?

**DEAN**

Sam, I'm a guy, men aren't supposed to have babies. Maybe this was part of the witches curse. Maybe she wanted this baby to die.

**SAM**

How could you say that?

**DEAN**

It's a miracle I made it this far.

**CHARLIE**

Yeah but you can't give up.

**DEAN**

I'm not. I'm just…preparing for the worst.

**SAM**

Charlie, can I talk to my brother alone for a moment?

_Charlie gets up off the floor and walks out the room. Sam pulls up a chair and sits next to Dean. _

**DEAN**

Don't tell me your going to lecture me.

**SAM**

I know what your doing.

**DEAN**

Yeah and what's that?

**SAM**

The same crap you did when Dad and Bobby died.

_Dean is starting to get a contraction. His face scrunches up. His hand reaches out towards Sam's knee. Dean grits his teeth._

**DEAN**

I don't want to talk about it.

**SAM**

Well tough.

**DEAN**

Sam…don't!

**SAM**

Your scared Dean just admit it! It's okay Dean we all are, but you can't just suppress your feelings because you don't want to talk about it.

_Dean has tears in his eyes._

**DEAN**

Sammy...she…might…die.

**SAM**

Dr. Gene is working on it. You've got to have faith Dean. She's going to be fine.

_Tears start to run down his face._

**DEAN**

I'm scared. I don't want to loose her.

_A loud beeping is heard throughout the room. Dean looks around frantic. Charlie runs into the room._

**CHARLIE**

What happened? What's going on?

_Dr. Gene and a crew of nurses run in. Dr. Gene runs over to the monitor making all the noise._

**DR. GENE**

The baby's heart rate is dropping. We're going need to get you into surgery now.

_Sam helps Dean up and gets him on the hospital bed. The nurses turn the bed into a makeshift gurney and start to wheel him out of the room. Sam and Charlie are on both sides of him holding his hands._

**CHARLIE**

Dean, you and the baby are going to be fine.

**SAM**

It's going to be fine.

_The nurses rush Dean out the room. Dr. Gene trails behind Sam and Charlie stop him. _

Hey what's going on?

**DR. GENE**

The umbilical cord is most likely wrapped around the baby's neck.

**SAM**

Okay, what's her chance of living?

**DR. GENE**

I honestly don't know we've got to hope we'll get to the baby in time. I'll take good care of your brother Sam.

_Dr. Gene gives him a sympathetic look and then runs down the hall following Dean's gurney. Sam runs his hands through his hair, wiping his tears in the process. Charlie pats him on the shoulder. _

**CHARLIE**

All we can do is wait.

**SAM**

Yeah. Yeah I know. I just wish-

_Sam takes a deep breath. _

I don't know…

**CHARLIE**

Here lets sit.

_Charlie leads Sam towards an empty waiting area. Sam sits sown and his knee bopping up and down uncontrollably. _

SCENE 13

_An hour passes by and Sam is pacing back and forth. Charlie has remained seated staring into space. _

**SAM**

Dr. Gene should have been out by now. What's taking so long?

**CHARLIE**

Surgery takes time.

**SAM**

Not this much time.

**CHARLIE**

Please come sit. You pacing up and down isn't helping.

_Sam sits down next to Charlie._

**SAM**

Here I told Dean to be strong and I'm the on freaking out.

_Charlie grabs his hand._

**CHARLIE**

You_ are_ strong.

_Sam scoffs_

**SAM**

I'm not so sure.

**CHARLIE**

The only thing you can do for your brother and that baby is be there for them.

**SAM**

I just wish I could do more.

_Dr. Gene walks into the waiting room in his scrubs, which are stained with fresh blood. Sam and Charlie stand up._

What happened? Are Dean and the baby all right?

**DR. GENE**

We were right about the umbilical cord being wrapped around the baby's neck. We got her our but she's still having trouble breathing on her own so we have her in NICU in an incubator. We'll be monitoring her for the next few days.

**SAM**

How's Dean?

**DR. GENE**

Well Dean suffered some pretty bad hemorrhaging during the surgery. He did flat line for a couple of seconds.

_Charlie puts her hand to her mouth._

**CHARLIE**

Oh my God.

**DR. GENE**

But we got him stable. It took some time and he lost a lot of blood but I should be okay. We're definitely going to keep an eye on him.

**SAM**

Can we see him?

**DR. GENE**

He's resting now but maybe in a few hours when he wakes up.

**CHARLIE**

Can we see the baby?

**DR. GENE**

Sure, I've got to check on a few patients first but I'll have a nurse take you to her.

**SAM**

Okay. Wait, is Dean going to be okay?

**DR. GENE**

Your brother's a fighter I can see that. He'll be fine.

_Dr. Gene pats Sam on the shoulder. A nurse walks Sam and Charlie to the NICU. There is a glass separating them from the babies. Charlie pointed Rebecca out. She was in an incubator with the name "Rebecca Winchester" written on the side of it. _

**CHARLIE**

There she is. Oh Sam she's beautiful.

**SAM**

I can't believe it.

_Sam can't help but to grin._

She's perfect. I just want o take her home. I want Dean to see her.

**CHARLIE**

He will soon. When he wakes up.

**SAM**

If he wakes up.

**CHARLIE**

What? Sam, he's going to wake up.

**SAM**

I've seen people go through hemorrhages and not wake up

**CHARLIE**

Dr. Gene said-

**SAM**

I know what he said but I'm just-

**CHARLIE**

Prepping for the worst?

_Sam nods shamelessly._

**CHARLIE**

You and your brother need to start to look on the bright side of things. You have a niece Sam, and Dean…he'll be just fine.

SCENE 14

_A couple of hours later Charlie and Sam are still in the waiting room at the hospital. Charlie is drifting off to sleep. Sam nudges her._

**CHARLIE**

Wha- I'm up!

**SAM**

Charlie you must be exhausted, why don't you go back to the bunker and get some shuteye.

**CHARLIE**

No way I wanted to be here when Dean wakes up. Plus I can't wait to see Deans face when he sees his daughter.

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

You and Dean really have some connection huh?

_Charlie smiles._

**CHARLIE**

No bigger than you and him. What can I say; you guys are like the brothers that I never wanted.

_Sam laughs._

**SAM**

Wow thanks.

**CHARLIE**

Well you know what I mean. You and Dean really understand my geekiness. You guys are family to me.

**SAM**

I guess now is a better time then any to ask you, but…

**CHARLIE**

Oh God what?

**SAM**

Dean and I were talking and we want you to be Rebecca's Godmother.

**CHARLIE**

What? Are you for serious? Sam, that's so-Thank you.

_A nurse walks into the waiting room._

**NURSE**

Sam Winchester?

_Sam and Charlie stand._

Your brother is awake now. You can go see him.

_They follow the nurse down the hall into Dean's room. Dean is lying down still very groggy. Dean and Charlie walk into the room. Dean smiles when he looks over them._

**SAM**

Morning sleepy head.

**DEAN**

Hey.

_Dean goes to sit up but then hisses at his soreness in his abdomen._

**SAM**

Hey just take it easy.

**DEAN**

Where is she?

_Sam takes a deep breath and looks over at Charlie._

**SAM**

Dean…

**DEAN**

Where the hell is she?

**SAM**

There were some complications.

**DEAN**

_Dean's voice begins to break._

Is she alive?

**SAM**

Yeah she is but she's in NICU. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and she was having trouble breathing on her own so they put her on an incubator.

**DEAN**

Will she be okay?

**SAM**

Yeah, they're just going to keep her here for a few days to make sure. The doctors are a little more worried about you.

**DEAN**

What about me?

**CHARLIE**

You started hemorrhaging during surgery and you lost a lot of blood. Dean, you died for a couple of seconds.

**DEAN**

Well it hasn't been the first time. When can I see her?

**CHARLIE**

I'll go grab a nurse.

_Charlie leaves the room._

**SAM**

How are you feeling?

**DEAN**

Kind of sore. Everything is kind of a blur. Did you see her?

**SAM**

Yeah I did. She's beautiful Dean. She's got your eyes.

_Dean smiles._

**DEAN**

Yeah?

**SAM**

Yup.

**DEAN**

Hey Sam, I wanted to thank you. I know earlier I wasn't in my right mind and if it weren't for you I-well I don't know what've happened.

**SAM**

Of course Dean, I'm just happy both of you are okay.

**DEAN**

Yeah me too.

**SAM**

You know for a minute I got really scared. I don't know if I could've raised this kid on my own.

**DEAN**

Sure you could've. You take care of me more times then I can count. Don't sell yourself short Sammy.

_Charlie returns with a nurse who wheels in a wheel chair._

**CHARLIE**

Who's ready to meet their daughter?

SCENE 15

_Dean is sitting in the wheelchair watching his daughter sleep in the incubator. Sam and Charlie are standing around him._

**DEAN**

I just wish I could hold her.

_Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder._

**SAM**

You will soon.

**DEAN**

Yeah I know…you're right, she does look a lot like me.

**CHARLIE**

Told ya.

_Dean grins. Dr. Gene walks in._

**DR. GENE**

Rumor had it that you were up and running. How are you feeling?

**DEAN**

Pretty good, I mean considering. I have a high threshold for pain.

**CHARLIE**

Could've fooled me a couple of hours ago.

_Dean rolls his eyes._

**DEAN**

How's Rebecca doing? More importantly when can I take her home?

**DR. GENE**

Soon hopefully. She's been getting better by the hour. You should be able to take her home in about 2 days, maybe less.

**CHARLIE**

Well that's great news right?

**DR. GENE**

Absolutely.

**DEAN**

When will I be able to hold her?

**DR. GENE**

Whens she able to breathe on her own.

**DEAN**

When will that be?

**DR. GENE**

I give it a day or two.

**DEAN**

Right…

**DR. GENE**

There's no need to worry Dean. This is very normal and your daughter is going to recover. But I'm a little more concerned about you.

**DEAN**

Me? Why? I'm fine.

**DR. GENE**

I still want to keep you here to make sure, just procedural stuff.

**DEAN**

How long will I be here for?

**DR. GENE**

2 days. You and your daughter will walk out here together.

**DEAN**

Sounds like a plan.

SCENE 16

_It's 2 days later and Dean is packing up his things in his hospital room. A nurse appears at the door. _

**NURSE**

You've got a visitor.

_Dean turns around and sees Dean standing in the doorframe._

**DEAN**

Hey come on in, I'm almost packed.

_Sam walks further into the room._

Where's Charlie?

**SAM**

Back at the Bunker. Wow look at you. You look good.

**DEAN**

An ass load of painkillers will do that to ya.

**SAM**

So how is Rebecca?

**DEAN**

Uh, Dr. Gene said she's fine. Finally she's breathing on her own.

**SAM**

That's great. Have you seen her?

**DEAN**

I was waiting for you. We both should meet her together.

_Sam smiles._

**SAM**

Seriously?

**DEAN**

Yeah, lets go.

_They walk down to NICU where a nurse is holding their baby getting ready for her to checkout._

**DEAN**

There she is.

_The nurse hands the baby over to Dean. He cradles her in his arms._

Hey there Rebecca, I'm your Dad and this is your Uncle Sam.

_Sam grins at Rebecca. _

**SAM**

We're going to need to change that name.

**DEAN**

I like it. It suits you.

_Rebecca smiles at them._

She likes it too. Speaking of names, she needs a middle name.

**SAM**

Oh right.

**DEAN**

I want you to pick it.

_Sam looks at Rebecca and smiles._

**SAM**

Mary.

**DEAN**

Rebecca Mary Winchester. That's perfect.

_Dean looks back at his daughter._

I can't believe I'm actually holding her. My God she's perfect. I can't wait to get her home.

**SAM**

Well lets get going.

_Sam and Dean walk out to the Impala. Dean is holding Rebecca while Sam is carrying Dean's overnight bag. _

**DEAN**

Aw crap we never bought a car seat.

**SAM**

Actually…

_Sam opens the backseat and a car seat was already set up._

**DEAN**

When did you get this?

**SAM**

I ordered it weeks ago. It just came in yesterday.

**DEAN**

Nice.

_Dean straps Rebecca in the back seat. Sam gets into the driver seat and then Dean joins him in the passenger side. They get to the bunker and Dean and Sam walk in together with their new addition to the family. There are streamers and pink balloons everywhere that read "Welcome Home". Jody and Charlie are downstairs._

**JODY & CHARLIE**

Welcome home!

_Dean, Sam and Rebecca make their way down the stairs and over to Jody and Charlie._

**JODY**

Let me see her.

_Dean hands Rebecca over to Jody._

Oh Dean she is just too precious. Anytime you need me to babysit I'm here.

_Dean chuckles._

**DEAN**

Thanks I might take you up on that.

**JODY**

How are you feeling?

**DEAN**

For a guy who just gave birth, yeah I'm feeling pretty good.

**JODY**

Yeah but you just did give birth and went through surgery. You need your rest.

_Dean rubs the back of his neck. _

**DEAN**

Yeah I guess your right.

**JODY**

Exactly, so why don't you get some shut eye and we'll get Rebecca settled.

**DEAN**

Thanks, Jody

**JODY**

My pleasure, Dad.

_Dean chuckles, heads to his room and quickly falls asleep. Hours later Jody Is in Rebecca's room asleep in the rocking chair that's placed in the corner of the room. Sam walks in the room. He checks on Rebecca who is sound asleep in her crib and then he walks over to Jody and gently wakes her. He speaks to her in a hushed tone so he doesn't wake the baby._

**SAM**

Hey, why don't you go home?

**JODY**

Are you sure?

**SAM**

Yeah we've got it from here but thank you so much for your help.

_Jody gets up and walks out of the nursery. Sam follows. They talk in their normal tone of voice. _

**JODY**

How's Dean?

**SAM**

Sleeping like a baby. He tries to be tough but 9 months of pregnancy can take a toll on a guy.

**JODY**

Did Charlie leave?

**SAM**

Yeah about an hour ago.

**JODY**

So I guess you boys will really be on your own.

_Sam raises his eyebrow._

**SAM**

Yeah…I guess.

_Jody chuckles._

**JODY**

Don't let me scare you. You guys will be fine.

_They make their way down into the library. Jody grabs her purse and jacket. She kisses Sam on the cheek._

Call me if you need some baby advice or if you have any questions or-just make sure you call me got it?

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

You've got it.

_Jody walks up the stairs and heads out the bunker. Sam grabs the baby monitor on the library desk and heads to bed._

SCENE 17

_It's 3AM and the baby monitor begins to crackle. Sam wakes up. He stumbles his way down the hallway with a bottle and opens her bedroom. Dean is there holding Rebecca bouncing her up and down "shushing" her._

**DEAN**

Shh it's okay. You're okay. You're okay. Shh.

_Sam lingers in her bedroom doorway and has a big grin on his face. Dean turns around and sees Sam standing there._

**DEAN**

What?

**SAM**

Nothing your just-I don't know…really good at that.

**DEAN**

Well this isn't my first time taking care of an infant. You were a baby too once you know.

**SAM**

You took care of me at that age?

**DEAN**

You bet I did.

_Sam walks further into the room and Rebecca is still stirring. _

**SAM**

Here, she might be hungry.

_Sam hands Dean the bottle filled with formula. Dean put the bottle to her and she sucks it vigorously._

**DEAN**

I guess so.

_Dean watches Rebecca with awe._

She's got an appetite like her Daddy.

**SAM**

If that's the case we better buy more pie.

_Sam laughs._

**DEAN**

I wonder how many qualities she's got of mine.

**SAM**

Definitely your looks. My God her eyes are green. I'm waiting for those freckles to come in.

_Sam puts his pointer finger in her face and she grabs it._

Look at that grip!

_Sam makes a silly face at her and chuckles._

**DEAN**

So I know we never really talked about it but will we be moving out of the bunker?

_Sam gets serious._

**SAM**

Why would we do that?

**DEAN**

I wasn't planning on raising her here.

**SAM**

Again, why not.

**DEAN**

Are you kidding? This place is filled with monster related crap. By the time she's 8 she'll be able to put two and two together.

**SAM**

Dean you just gave birth to her 3 days ago, we have time to figure this out.

**DEAN**

Maybe we should get jobs.

**SAM**

We have money Dean.

**DEAN**

Yeah credit cards scams. We should have a real source of income.

**SAM**

I could finish law school.

**DEAN**

And I could get a job at a garage.

_Dean puts Rebecca over his shoulder and pats her on his back until she burps. Dean then places her in her crib and covers her up with her pink blanket. Dean bends down and kisses her on the forehead._

**SAM**

Dean?

**DEAN**

Yeah?

**SAM**

What's with you wanting a normal life all of a sudden?

**DEAN**

Because that's all I want Rebecca to know. When she looks back on her life I want her to remember barbeque, vacations and base-softball games, not any of the nightmares that we know.

**SAM**

Fair enough. I'll start looking at schools in the morning.

**DEAN**

Thanks man.

SCENE 18

_6 months later they have new house in the suburbs of Lawrence Kansas. Sam is taking night classes so he can watch Rebecca during the day and Dean goes to work at the garage during the day. It's around midnight and Dean is sound asleep until he hears Rebecca crying on the monitor. He gets into her bedroom and reaches down to pick her up. He holds her close to her. _

**DEAN**

Shh, what wrong honey I just fed you?

_Dean checks her diaper and she's not wet._

Well we're good there.

_Dean sits in the rocking chair._

Come on honey you can't give 2 hours of sleep? Shhh you're okay.

_He kisses her on the forehead. _

Whoa you're kind of warm.

_Dean gets up and finds the baby thermometer and puts it in her ear. She continues to cry as he waits for the results._

Hey look at me it's okay.

_The thermometer beeps and it reads 107°._

Oh crap we gotta get you to the hospital.

_Dean hurries into his room with her in his arms to find his cellphone. He rips it off the charger and calls Sam. It goes to voicemail._

Oh come on, Sam!

_He pulls the same routine with Charlie and Jody and nobody answers. Dean puts his phone down._

God where is everyone?

_Rebecca starts to cry even louder._

Shh I know baby.

_Dean looks up and shouts._

Cass? Castiel I need you now please! I'm begging you!

_Castiel appears behind him._

**CASTIEL**

I'm here Dean.

_Dean turns around quickly._

**DEAN**

I need your help. My daughter Rebecca is sick and I would drive her to the hospital but Sam has the car and the ambulance won't be able to find this place plus-

**CASTIEL**

Dean it's okay I will heal her.

_Castiel puts his 2 fingers on the crying baby's forehead. Instantly she stops. Castiel takes his fingers off of her and then Dean places the back of his hand on her forehead taking her temperature. He takes a sigh of relief. _

**DEAN**

Oh thank God.

_Dean kisses her daughter._

Thanks Cass. I owe you man.

**CASTIEL**

Of course.

**DEAN**

Hey wait. I've go to ask, where the hell have you've been? Did you even know I was pregnant? I prayed to you but never came. What gives?

**CASTIEL**

I was aware about your pregnancy and I did hear your calls but I was under strict instructions not to interfere until your child was born.

**DEAN**

Why? What did you mean interfere? Interfere with what?

**CASTIEL**

With your decisions. When was the last time you went on a hunt?

_Dean doesn't answer._

Exactly. With me being here it reminds you of hunting and the angels wanted to help you rid yourself of you're past life. I wanted to protect Rebecca.

**DEAN**

Since when do you care about my daughters well being?

**CASTIEL**

Because I want her to survive. You're not the only one that doesn't want her involved in all of this supernatural crap. We're routing for you Dean.

**DEAN**

Wow Cass, thanks.

**CASTIEL**

I want you to know that I was watching you and your daughter from Heaven. I never really left you completely.

**DEAN**

Kind of creepy but good to hear. Do you want to hold her?

_Castiel is hesitant._

**CASTIEL**

Uh…well…

**DEAN**

Oh come one its okay.

_Dean hands the baby over to Castiel. He cradles her._

**CASTIEL**

She looks like you.

_Dean laughs._

**DEAN**

Yeah she does. So now that Sam and I have chosen the normal life in definitely you think you could stop by more often?

**CASTIEL**

I don't see why not.

_Dean smiles._

**DEAN**

Good because we could use all the help we can around here.

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Teacher**

SCENE 1

_It's been 2 months since Rebecca has started school. Charlie picks her up everyday after school and watches her until Dean gets home from work. Letting go of Rebecca and watching her start school was hard for Dean at first but the idea of it has gotten easier for him to accept. Rebecca is watching a children television show on the couch when Dean walks in. Charlie is next to Rebecca and is slowly falling asleep until she sees Dean walk in. Rebecca turns to her Dad and puts on a big grin._

**REBECCA**

Hey daddy!

**DEAN**

Hey kiddo

_Dean bends down and kisses Rebecca on the head. Charlie rubs her eyes._

**CHARLIE**

Morning.

**DEAN**

Its 4:00 Charlie.

_Charlie stretches._

**CHARLIE**

Right.

**DEAN**

Why are you so tired? Too many princesses in your dungeon?

**CHARLIE**

Yeah I wish. I've been getting the nightshift a lot and I haven't gotten that much sleep.

**DEAN**

Do you want me to drive you home?

**CHARLIE**

No I'll be fine.

**DEAN**

Let me at least make you some coffee.

_Charlie gets up off the couch and follows Dean into the kitchen. There's a purple piece of paper on the table that red in bold black letters "PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCES". Dean grabs it and reads it._

**DEAN**

Oh great.

**CHARLIE**

What?

**DEAN**

Rebecca's Parent Teacher Conferences are this Friday.

**CHARLIE**

What's your point?

_Charlie grabs the coffee pot and pours coffee into a mug she grabbed from the cupboard. _

**DEAN**

Her teacher gave me her number and I never responded remember?

**CHARLIE**

Oh right. Well maybe she forgot about it.

**DEAN**

Maybe I shouldn't go. I'll send Sam in my place.

_Charlie takes a swig of her coffee and rolls her eyes._

**CHARLIE**

You're pathetic you know that?

**DEAN**

What?

**CHARLIE**

Demons and ghost you have no problem confronting but the moment a women has an interest in you, you want to flee.

**DEAN**

That's not the reason why. I'm trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

**CHARLIE**

She might not even bring it up.

**DEAN**

What if she does?

**CHARLIE**

Ok what's so bad in going on one date with her.

**DEAN**

Charlie…

**CHARLIE**

You think she's cute right?

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**CHARLIE**

And nice?

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**CHARLIE**

Then I don't see the problem.

**DEAN**

I can think of one. She's Rebecca's teacher.

**CHARLIE**

Dean its one date, you don't have to marry the girl. Just go out. You haven't been with anyone in I don't know how long. You deserve a night out. Please don't ruin this for yourself.

_Charlie playfully punches Dean in the arm and walks out the kitchen. _

SCENE 2

_It's Friday night and Dean is in his room wearing a blue dress shirt and black suit pants. Dean is holding two different colored ties. One was light blue and the other was grey with faded white spots. Rebecca is sitting on his bed watching her feet dangle._

**DEAN**

So am I going to get a good review from your teacher?

**REBECCA**

I think so. I don't get time outs like the other kids.

**DEAN**

Well that's good. Do you think I should go tonight?

**REBECCA**

Will you have fun if you go?

**DEAN**

I don't know. I might.

**REBECCA**

Then I think you should go. You should go and have fun.

_Dean smiles at her._

**DEAN**

You're way smarter beyond your years you know that?

**REBECCA**

I know.

_Rebecca returns the smile. Dean presents her with the two colored ties. _

**DEAN**

Which one should I wear, the blue one or the grey one?

_Rebecca thinks for a moment and then points to the light blue one. _

**REBECCA**

I like that one.

**DEAN**

What color is it?

**REBECCA**

Blue!

**DEAN**

Very good!

_Dean gives her a hug and a kiss._

Good choice.

_Dean ties the light blue tie in the mirror and throws on his suit jacket. He turns around to face Rebecca._

How do I look?

**REBECCA**

Like a stud.

_She gives him a thumbs up. _

**DEAN**

Thanks kiddo.

_Dean helps her off her bed. Sam walks into Dean's bedroom._

**SAM**

Whoa look at you!

**REBECCA**

Daddy looks like a model!

_Sam laughs._

**SAM**

Yeah he wishes.

**DEAN**

Please you know I look good.

**SAM**

All this for a Parent Teacher Conference?

**DEAN**

Yep.

**SAM**

You sure it's not for someone else.

_Sam raises an eyebrow._

**DEAN**

Time for bed Becca.

**REBECCA**

I'm not even tired!

**DEAN**

Come on get your PJ's on and I'll come in and say goodnight to you.

_Rebecca stomps to her room._

**REBECCA**

I never get to stay up.

_Dean calls after her._

**DEAN**

Thank you.

**SAM**

Is this a date or a conference?

**DEAN**

A conference but I mean the night is still young right.

_Sam rolls his eyes._

**SAM**

Just be safe please.

**DEAN**

I know all about condoms Sam.

**SAM**

That's not what I meant. You're not just going out with a girl you're going out with Rebecca's teacher. Just don't do anything stupid that'll ruin it for Becca.

**DEAN**

Look all I'm doing is going to a Parent Teacher Conference. If and I mean if it turns into something else I'll make sure it doesn't go sour. I'm only looking out for Becca, but Charlie was right. I haven't been with a woman in years. I would like to remember what that feels like.

**SAM**

You're right. I'm sorry you do deserve a night out. Even if its as lame as a Parent Teacher Conference.

_Dean chuckles. _

You look good though, good luck tonight.

**DEAN**

Thanks.

_Dean walks into Rebecca's room and she's out like a light, snoring and all. Dean quietly laughs to himself._

Not sleepy my ass.

_Dean tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead._

Night kiddo. 

SCENE 3

_Dean is waiting in the hallway of the elementary school outside of Rebecca's teacher, Pamela Adams', classroom. A mother walks out of the classroom with Pamela._

**PAMELA**

It was very nice meeting you. Have a safe drive home.

_She shakes the hand of the mother. The mother thanks Pamela and walks past Dean down the hallway. Pamela looks over at Dean and gestures for him to come into the classroom. Dean follows behind her and closes the door on his way in. _

Dean Winchester looks like you're my last conference tonight. It's so nice to see you again.

_She gestures toward a seat in front of her desk. Dean takes a seat and she sits down in her chair behind her desk. She pulls out a file with Rebecca's name written on the front in black permanent marker. _

**DEAN**

Yeah well I've been so busy with work I haven't had a chance to pick her up from school.

**PAMELA**

I've noticed. I thought before we discussed your daughter, who by the way is such a delight; we could discuss the elephant in the room.

_Dean moves awkwardly around in his chair._

**DEAN**

Okay.

**PAMELA**

I want to talk about the note I sent you. That was extremely inappropriate of me and I apologize if I made our professional relationship awkward.

**DEAN**

No there's not need to apologize.

**PAMELA**

But there is. I was out of line and I should've known better.

_Pamela opens up Rebecca's file._

You have a great kid on your hands.

**DEAN**

Thank you. She really likes you too.

**PAMELA**

I mean really I have no complaints with this one. She's smart and friendly and is always attentive. Compared to my other students she's a little angel.

_Dean quickly smiles at the angelic joke._

**DEAN**

That's a relief to hear. I guess I'm doing something right.

**PAMELA**

You must be.

_Pamela clears her throat._

I know that this is probably the worst thing for me to ask you but I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me.

**DEAN**

Like a date?

**PAMELA**

I completely understand if you don't want to and I promise this will be the last time I ask you out. I don't know what it is Dean but please just give me a chance. One date, that's all I ask.

**DEAN**

Okay. A couple of drinks can't hurt right?

SCENE 4

_Dean and Pamela are at a dive bar enjoying a few beers. They've been there talking for a while. _

**PAMELA**

Oh my God I was so happy to get out of college and get my degree.

**DEAN**

Are you kidding? I thought people loved to stay in college.

**PAMELA**

No not me. I had a bigger destiny that I needed to fulfill.

**DEAN**

Molding the minds of tomorrow?

_Pamela chuckles._

**PAMELA**

Exactly.

_Pamela takes a swig of her beer._

What about you? What's your story?

**DEAN**

Trust me its boring.

**PAMELA**

Oh come one, something tells me there's a deep mysterious story within you.

_Dean shakes his head._

Okay fine I didn't mean to pry.

**DEAN**

Not at all, it's just not that interesting.

**PAMELA**

What about that brother of yours? Has he always lived with you?

**DEAN**

Yeah pretty much. We used to travel everywhere until a few years ago and then Rebecca was born and we moved into the suburbs and here we are.

**PAMELA**

He's a lawyer right?

**DEAN**

Yep. He actually went to Stanford.

**PAMELA**

Well excuse me. I guess Rebecca has some big shoes to fill. So on file Rebecca's mom isn't listed. What happened?

**DEAN**

It's honestly a long story.

_Pamela eyes him._

**PAMELA**

What are you keeping from me Winchester?

**DEAN**

Why are you so interested in me?

**PAMELA**

How can I not be? Like I said you're mysterious.

_She places her hand on his._

I'm attracted to mysterious.

**DEAN**

Oh yeah?

**PAMELA**

Why don't we get out of here? Go back to my place.

**DEAN**

I'd like that.

_Pamela grabs Dean's hand and they head out to the Impala. _

_SCENE 5_

_Pamela and Dean enter Pamela's house._

**DEAN**

You have a nice home.

_Dean closes the door behind him. _

**PAMELA**

Thanks.

_She gets close to Dean and gently pushes him up against the door._

But did you really come here to check out my house?

_She starts to gently kiss his neck and take off his tie. She then makes her way to his buttons. Dean rips off her blouse and begins to unhook her bra._

**PAMELA**

I've been waiting to do this for a long time Dean.

_Pamela then reaches for the lamp next to the door. She smashes Dean on the head with it and he immediately falls to the floor knocked out. She gets an evil grin on her face. Hours later Dean wakes up tied to a chair. He has a cut above his eyebrow from where the lamp hit him. He groggily looks around the room and struggles to get out of the chair._

**DEAN**

What the hell?

_Pamela walks into the living room with a knife in her hands and makes her way over to Dean._

**PAMELA**

I never thought you were going to wake up.

_She then gets in Deans face and blinks revealing her black demonic eyes_

**DEAN**

I should've known you were some black-eyed bitch.

_Pamela then slashes his chest with the knife. He screams in agony._

**PAMELA**

I'd watch your mouth if I were you.

**DEAN**

What do you want?

**PAMELA**

What I've wanted has been building for a very long time Dean. You killed someone very, very special to me.

**DEAN**

Who, demon extra number 3?

**PAMELA**

Try Lucifer you smug son of a bitch.

**DEAN**

You're still mad about that? Geeze get over it already.

_She puts the knife close to Dean's neck._

**PAMELA**

Watch it, that's my father your talking about. How would you feel if one us demons killed your Dad…. oh right we, did.

_Dean glares at her._

**DEAN**

So you what? Posed as my kid's teacher so you could get close to me.

**PAMELA**

It was a lot easier than I thought, but we're missing one piece to this soon to be bloody puzzle.

_Pamela pulls out Deans phone from his pocket._

Call your brother.

**DEAN**

No. Why?

**PAMELA**

We all know that you both had a hand in it. Call him so I can kill you both. Don't and I'll make sure Rebecca dies too.

_Dean doesn't respond but Pamela takes his silence as the okay to call Sam. She finds his number and puts the phone on speakerphone. It rings a few times before Sam answers. He sounds as if he was sleeping._

**SAM**

Dean? It's like 3am where are you?

**DEAN**

Hey sorry I'm at Pamela's and I'm pretty wasted. I can't really drive home I was hoping you could pick me up.

**SAM**

Why can't you just stay there?

**DEAN**

Because you know I got that _funky_ car I have to work on in the morning and I can't be late.

**SAM**

Right well I'll be there as soon as I can.

**DEAN**

Thanks.

_Pamela hangs up the phone for him._

You're a real bitch you know that?

_Pamela stabs Dean in the leg with the knife and leaves it there. Dean throws his head back and tries not to scream too loud. It's muffled by the gag she puts in his mouth._

**PAMELA**

You know I'm disappointed in you Winchester. Here I thought you were this experienced hunter and a simple knife in the leg gets you all hot and bothered. Looks like you lost a step. Now I know you must be wondering why I haven't just killed you already. I want you to suffer just like I did when I found out my father died.

_Pamela then rips the knife out of Dean's leg._

SCENE 6

_Sam arrives at Pamela's house with the demon knife in hand. He slowly opens the front door. The house is dark and he see's Dean with his head slumped over in the chair. He's loosing a lot blood due to the knife wound. Pamela seems to have added a few wounds in his chest as they waited for Sam's arrival. Sam runs over to him and removes the gag over his mouth. He cradles his head in his hands gently trying to wake him._

**SAM**

Hey! Hey are you okay? Where is she?

**DEAN**

Sammy?

**SAM**

Yeah Dean it's me.

_Dean's eyes get big. Sam realizes and quickly turns around with the demon knife pointing directly at Pamela._

**PAMELA**

Sammy Winchester, it's so great to see you again.

**SAM**

Can't really say the same.

_Pamela lunges towards Sam to stab him in the chest. Sam gets her down on the ground and gets her knife out of her hand. Pamela then punches Sam in the face, which sets him on his back. She frantically goes to find her knife on the floor. She finds it and looks back to where Sam was lying and he's no longer there. _

**PAMELA**

What the?

_Sam comes up behind her and stabs her in the back repeatedly. She falls down to the ground. Sam walks over to Dean and unties his hands and feet from the chair. Sam helps Dean up from the chair and Dean winces at the pain in his leg. _

**SAM**

We gotta get you to the hospital.

**DEAN**

No, we'll just stitch it up at home. Who's watching Becca.

**SAM**

Charlie wasn't answering her phone so I had to call Cass.

_Dean nods. _

**DEAN**

All right well lets get me home.

_Dean wraps his arm around Sam and keeping most of his weight on Sam. He hobbles his way to the car and Sam gently places Dean into the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam gets in the driver seat and drives away. Throughout the car ride Dean would shift in his seat trying to ignore the excruciating pain in his leg. Sam looks over at him sympathetically. _

**SAM**

You sure you don't want me to take you to a hospital?

**DEAN**

We both know I've had worse. I'll be okay.

_Sam races home, the quicker he can get home the quicker he can stich his brother up._

SCENE 7

_Dean struggles to get himself in the door, even with Sam's help. Castiel runs over to take Dean's other arm and puts it around his shoulder. They get down into the living room and place him on the couch. Dean winces and sucks in his breath. _

**CASTIEL**

What happened?

**DEAN**

A demon, that wasn't over the whole Lucifer thing decided to go after Sam and me. How's Becca?

**CASTIEL**

She's sleeping in her bedroom.

_Castiel puts his two fingers over to Dean's head. Dean puts his hand up to stop him._

**DEAN**

What are you doing?

**CASTIEL**

I was going to heal you. Your wounds are very deep.

**DEAN**

It's nothing we can't handle.

**SAM**

Dean you might as well let him heal you.

**DEAN**

No!

**SAM**

What's your problem?

**DEAN**

I am trying to lead a normal life and angelic friends coming in to heal my wounds every time I get hurt isn't helping my case.

**SAM**

Dean I can't just stich you up when they're this deep. Either we go to the hospital or you have Cass fix you up. Pick one!

_Dean rolls his eyes._

**DEAN**

Fine.

_Castiel, once again, takes his two fingers and places them on Dean's forehead. Instantly all of his wounds are healed. _

**CASTIEL**

How are you feeling?

**DEAN**

Better thanks. Uh thanks for looking after Becca too. I appreciate it Cass I really do.

**CASTIEL**

Of course Dean. She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her.

_Dean chuckles_

**DEAN**

They tend to do that.

_Castiel returns the smile._

**CASTIEL**

I better get going. Call me if you need me.

**DEAN**

You know you can stop by anytime you want Cass. I really don't mind.

**CASTIEL**

I thought you didn't want to expose Rebecca to the angels or demons.

**DEAN**

She doesn't have to know you're an angel.

_Sam rolls his eyes and throws in a loud sigh. _

You got something to say?

**SAM**

You can't have keep Cass's identity from Rebecca and you certainly can't keep the supernatural world a secret from her forever. Her demon teacher tried to kill you Dean, how are you going to explain that one to her?

**DEAN**

I'm not telling her. We'll have her change schools and that will be the end of it.

**SAM**

Oh right and when the next demon teacher goes after you you're just going to bop her around from school to school.

**DEAN**

Shut up Sam.

**SAM**

You know if you're not careful you're going to turn into Dad.

**DEAN**

You got a lot of nerve you know that?

**SAM**

Dean if she was my kid I-

**DEAN**

Yeah well she's not your kid is she?

_Sam gets quiet. Dean realizes what he said and wishes he could take it back._

**SAM**

Cass leave.

_Castiel disappears._

I can't believe you.

**DEAN**

Sam I didn't-

**SAM**

No you did.

_Sam begins to walk away from Dean_

**DEAN**

Wait come on can we talk?

_Sam turns around._

**SAM**

No Dean not tonight.

_Dean continues to his room. Dean waits a few seconds until he hears Sam's bedroom door close. He walks into Rebecca's room. Dean's surprised with all of the commotion that happened in the other room that she didn't wake up. Dean then realizes he has a lot his plate and that the next few weeks is going to be stressful. He leaves Rebecca's room and heads off to bed. _

SCENE 8

_Sam walks into the kitchen in the morning wearing his pajamas, which consist of an old Stanford T-shirt and grey sweatpants. He see's Dean reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Sam tries to pay him no attention and goes immediately to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. _

**DEAN**

I thought you were going into work today.

**SAM**

Well after the night I had I wasn't really up to go into work.

**DEAN**

Can we talk?

**SAM**

Dean I rather just-

**DEAN**

Please?

_Sam sighs._

**SAM**

Okay.

_Sam sits across from Dean._

**DEAN**

I want to apologize for last night. What I said was really messed up. I was just upset and I spoke out of anger. When it comes to raising Rebecca we are both equal. I mean that Sam.

**SAM**

I still want my own family.

**DEAN**

I know you do.

**SAM**

Don't get me wrong I love taking care of Rebecca but I want to be a father. I have for a long time.

**DEAN**

For how long?

**SAM**

Since Stanford.

**DEAN**

Wow, for that long?

_Sam takes a long pause. He squeezes his coffee mug._

**SAM**

I never told you the reason why I was going to marry Jess.

**DEAN**

You loved her.

**SAM**

Well of course but she was 3 months pregnant when she died.

_Dean sits up in his chair._

**DEAN**

What? Wh- why didn't you tell me?

**SAM**

I didn't tell anybody. I wanted to tell you for years but I just couldn't do it. I thought if I didn't talk about it I would just forget…I was wrong.

**DEAN**

Sammy I wish you would've told me. I could've-

**SAM**

Could've what Dean? Look at me like you are now with pity in your eyes? Feel sorry for me? No thanks.

**DEAN**

This isn't pity, this is anger and sorrow. I wish that I could've just helped you through it. Dealing with the death of your girlfriend and your child isn't easy. You know I'm here for you but I can't be if you don't talk to me. No more secrets okay?

**SAM**

Ok no more secrets. So are you serious about pulling Rebecca out of school?

**DEAN**

I gave it some more thought last night and I can't help but to feel safer if she went to a different school.

**SAM**

What are you going to tell her?

**DEAN**

I have no clue.

**SAM**

Dean, I know you don't agree with me but you can't keep the truth from her forever. You're going to have to sit her down and talk to her about what's really going on.

_Dean sighs. Quietly. _

**DEAN**

I know. But she's not becoming a hunter. I don't want her anywhere near hunting.

**SAM**

You can't stop her if she wants to pursue it.

**DEAN**

The hell I can't!

**SAM**

Dean you gotta be realistic about this. We have a dirty past and it's starting to catch up to us and she's bound to hear about it. If she wants to join in on the fight then who are we to stop her?

**DEAN**

Her father and her uncle, that's who. I'm putting my foot down Sam I'm not letting her hunt. She's not going to have the life that we had. I will tell her what she needs to know but that's it. I'm not telling a 5 year old that her Uncle killed her teacher because she was a demon. Please back me on this.

**SAM**

Fine. But when she gets older and starts asking questions I will answer them. She has a right to know.

**DEAN**

If she asks question then we will deal with it but for now I'm taking her out of her current school and putting her in a new one.

**SAM**

Okay if that's what you feel is best then that's what we'll do.

SCENE 9

_It's afternoon and Rebecca is sitting on her bed coloring in her coloring book when Dean walks into her bedroom with two plates of apple pie, her and Dean's favorite. Rebecca glances up from her coloring book with a confused look on her face. _

**DEAN**

Do you mind if I join you?

**REBECCA**

Why do you have pie?

**DEAN**

I'd thought you'd like some.

**REBECCA**

But we haven't had dinner yet.

**DEAN**

Eh one slice won't hurt us.

_Dean hands over the plate to her with a fork. Rebecca takes a bite._

Is it good?

**REBECCA**

Mhmm!

_Dean sits next to her and puts his plate on the floor. _

**DEAN**

Can I talk to you for a second?

**REBECCA**

Okay.

**DEAN**

I don't mean to do this to you but I had to pull you out of the school your going to.

_Rebecca frowns._

**REBECCA**

But why? Was I bad?

_Dean rubs her back._

**DEAN**

No not at all. Uncle Sam and I just felt that it wasn't safe for you to go there anymore. But I've made arrangements for you to go this other really nice school not too far from here.

**REBECCA**

Oh. Will Mrs. Adam be my teacher at the new school?

**DEAN**

Um no honey she won't be. You'll have a whole new teacher along with classmates.

**REBECCA**

But I like my friends at my old school.

**DEAN**

I know but you'll make new friends at your new school.

_Rebecca looks down disappointed._

I know this isn't fair but I'm going to need you to be a big girl for me.

_Rebecca looks up at Dean._

**REBECCA**

Okay.

_Dean kisses Rebecca on the cheek._

**DEAN**

Thank you for understanding. I love you. You know that right?

_Rebecca gives a toothy grin._

**REBECCA**

Yes daddy I know. I love you too.

_Dean gives her a hug. He takes his plate with the pie on it and begins to eat it. They both enjoy their pie together. After they had some time together Dean leaves her bedroom and goes into the kitchen to put their plates in the sink. Sam is sitting at the table going over some paperwork for work. _

**SAM**

So how did it go with Rebecca?

**DEAN**

Not bad, better than I expected actually.

**SAM**

What did you end up telling her?

**DEAN**

Just that we had to have her change school because we didn't feel safe with the school she was at. She didn't really understand at first but I think she'll be okay.

_Sam nods._

**SAM**

Well hopefully that'll be the last time we relocate her.

**DEAN**

Yeah really. Thank you by the way for backing my play.

**SAM**

Of course Dean.

_That Monday Rebecca was enrolled to whole new school. She finished school with absolutely no problems. The Winchesters never encountered any more problems until high school when Rebecca turned 16. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hunting We Will Go**

SCENE 1

_Rebecca is 15 and is still ignorant to the supernatural universe. Sam and Dean did a good job with keeping that world from her since the fiasco with her Kindergarten teacher. She's now in high school and for the most part keeps to herself. She has one close friend, Heather, who she met in middle school. Rebecca has impressed her father with how well she does in school. She's gotten all A's since middle school and even added a few honor classes to her course load. Sam has also excelled at his job, making partner at his law firm. Earlier in the year he met a girl named Joana who works alongside him. It's been getting pretty serious between them two. He is still living with Dean and Rebecca but that could change. It's late at night; Rebecca is in her room trying to finish her History project. She's on the floor trying to assemble it all together. She yells out._

**REBECCA**

Dad?

_Dean walks into the room._

**DEAN**

What's up?

**REBECCA**

I need you and Sam's baby pictures for my project, where are they?

_Dean scratches the back of his neck._

**DEAN**

Umm, I think they're in a box in the attic.

**REBECCA**

Ok. Thanks.

_Rebecca gets up and runs over to the door that leads up to the attic._

**DEAN**

Please be careful up there.

**REBECCA**

Yeah okay. 

_Rebecca heads up the stairs and uses the light on her phone so that she can see. The attic is filled with marked boxes that haven't been touched in years. She makes her way past some cobwebs and dust when she see's an unmarked covered box in the corner. She kneels down to get a better look. When she knocks the dust off she notices that the box only has a few items in it, but only one item holds interest to her. She pulls out John's Journal. Dean has had it hiding up there since they moved. He thought he might as well keep it out of sight and out mind. Rebecca begins to read it. One to two pages became fifty pages. At first she thought it was a graphic novel written like a diary but the more she read she began to realize that it was indeed a journal about demons and ghosts and other supernatural creatures. Then she noticed Dean and Sam's handwriting alongside the margins on some pages. Her eyes widened the more in depth the entry's got. She saw the names of creatures and beings that she only read about in Fairy Tales and scary stories. She finally finishes the journal and runs downstairs with it stuffed underneath her shirt. She runs past her dad trying to avoid him, but he stops her._

**DEAN**

Hey where's the fire. Did you find the pictures?

**REBECCA**

What? Yeah I did thanks.

**DEAN**

What's wrong with you? You seem…jumpy.

**REBECCA**

I'm not jumpy I'm just…I don't know stressed about this project is all. I'm going to go in my room now and work on it.

**DEAN**

Okay…

_Rebecca runs to her room and locks the door. She pulls out the journal and begins to take notes on it. She falls asleep while reading the book. Morning rises and she hears a loud banging on her bedroom door. She wakes up instantly and frantically looks around. She clutches the journal in her hand._

Rebecca open the door you're going to be late for school!

_Rebecca looks at her phone and its 7:45, school starts in 15 minutes._

**REBECCA**

Crap!

_She looks on the floor and her project is nowhere near being finished. She completely forgot about it. Although it is difficult to focus on a project when you just found out that monsters and demons exist. She quickly grabs a pair of pants a t-shirt and gathers her stuff together. Meanwhile Dean is still banging on her door. Sam walks over to him concerned._

**SAM**

What's going on?

**DEAN**

She's not opening her fricken door.

**SAM**

Maybe it's a lady thing.

_Dean rolls his eyes._

**DEAN**

Please.

_Dean continues to knock on the door. He whispers to Sam._

Do you still have our lock pick?

_Just then Rebecca opens the door looking more disheveled than ever._

What the hell were you doing in there?

**REBECCA**

Uhm…. reading…

_Dean rolls his eyes. _

**DEAN**

Whatever. Hurry up and get to school.

_Rebecca does as she's told and runs off to school with John's journal in hand. She gets to school and continues to read his journal. She gets to class with her nose in the book contently reading. Her friend who sits behind her taps her shoulder to get her attention._

**HEATHER**

What are you reading?

_Rebecca puts the book down._

**REBECCA**

Nothing important.

**HEATHER**

Really because you haven't stopped reading that book since you walked in here.

_Rebecca turns around so that she's facing Heather._

**REBECCA**

Let me ask you something, do you believe in ghosts or monsters or even demons?

**HEATHER**

Is this a serious question?

**REBECCA**

What if I told you that all of that was real?

**HEATHER**

I would tell you to lay off the Kool Aid.

**REBECCA**

I'm serious, what if all of that stuff is real? Like what if monsters and demons are really walking among us?

**HEATHER**

Becca, where is this coming from?

_Heather looks around._

Where's your project?

**REBECCA**

I didn't' finish it…

**HEATHER**

You what?! That projects worth like 100 points. What the hell were you doing?

**REBECCA**

I got distracted.

**HEATHER**

With that book no doubt. Is that what's been giving you incredulous ideas about monsters and crap?

**REBECCA**

No! Just forget it.

_Rebecca turns around in her chair and continues to read the book. By the end of the day Rebecca had gone through the book cover to cover at least 4 times. She gets home and runs up to the attic and inspects all unmarked boxes. She ends up finding Dean's old gun, an angel blade and Sam and Dean's old aliases. She inspects everything she finds very closely. She then realizes that she wants to be a hunter._

SCENE 2

_Weeks go by and Rebecca has been secretly hunting. Nothing major but a few ghost hunts here and there. She's been skipping school and her grades have slipped dramatically. Rebecca's personality has also changed, along with her wardrobe. She went from casual and girly to plaid, just like her father. She walks into the house after school and is surprised to see Dean and Sam waiting for her when she enters._

**REBECCA**

What are you guys doing home?

**DEAN**

Where were you? And don't say school because they just called asking the same question. Oh and they also told me how you went from A in all of your classes to a D-. Do you care to explain yourself?

**REBECCA**

Not really…

**DEAN**

Are you on drugs?

**REBECCA**

What? No! How could you ask that?

**DEAN**

Well I don't know what to ask.

_Sam notices her hands are shaking._

**SAM**

What's wrong with your hands?

_Rebecca quickly puts her hands in her pocket._

**REBECCA**

Nothing. I'm just cold.

_Sam eyes her and Rebecca avoids eye contact with him._

**DEAN**

You're grounded until your grades go up and Uncle Sam or me will be driving you to and from school from now on.

**REBECCA**

Dad that's so unfair!

**DEAN**

You really don't have a say in what's fair and what's not right now. What happened to you?

**REBECCA**

Nothing!

**DEAN**

I find that hard to believe.

_Rebecca goes off to her room and slams the door. She sits on her bed and cries. Moments later she hears a knock at her door._

**REBECCA**

Go away!

**SAM**

Rebecca, its Sam.

_Sam enters the room and closes the door. Rebecca dries her tears with her sleeve._

You've been hunting haven't you?

_Her eyes widen. _

I'm gonna guess that your hands are shaking because you're not used to shooting a gun yet, how am I doing so far?

_Rebecca nods her head._

When did you find out?

_Rebecca goes in her backpack and grabs John's Journal._

**REBECCA**

After I read this.

**SAM**

Where did you find that?

**REBECCA**

In the attic. Why didn't you guys tell me about any of this? I mean demons and angels and ghosts are real. This was your life, how could you not say anything?

**SAM**

For this very reason. You're dad didn't want you involved in it. The last thing he ever wanted was for you to become a hunter.

**REBECCA**

You shouldn't hid this from me.

**SAM**

I agree.

_Surprised_

**REBECCA**

You do?

**SAM**

Hunting is very dangerous even with proper training. I've seen hunters with 20 years of experience die over this stuff but I'd rather have you some what trained and know what your doing then going out there blind. I can't stop you from going but you might as well have some first hand knowledge if you're going to do it.

**REBECCA**

So you're going to train me?

**SAM**

I'll teach you what you have to know. Like for one how to shoot a gun. Who's gun are you using?

_Rebecca goes into her backpack and pulls out Dean's gun._

That's your dads.

**REBECCA**

Really? I can't imagine him with a gun or hunting at all for that matter.

**SAM**

Well believe it. He was the one to teach me everything I know. So if we're going to do this there are rules: No more skipping school, all hunting activities will be done on the weekend and when homework/ projects are completed. You will consult me before you go out on a hunt, no guns or any weapon of any kind at school and lastly you will not speak a word about this with anybody.

**REBECCA**

Not even dad?

**SAM**

Not unless you want to stop hunting. If need be I'll take care of your dad.

**REBECCA**

Thank you Uncle Sam.

**SAM**

You're welcome Becca.

SCENE 3

_Sam leaves her room. A few months go by and Rebecca becomes a decent hunter with Sam's guidance and training assisting her. She gets her grades back up and is enjoying life. It's Saturday night and Dean is at home drinking a beer and watching the game. Sam walks in with a bowl of popcorn._

**DEAN**

So what's Joanna doing tonight?

**SAM**

Girl's night which means we can have a boys night.

**DEAN**

Ya damn right.

_Sam puts the popcorn down and grabs his beer off the coffee table, they clink bottles. Moments later the phone rings. Dean puts his beer down._

**DEAN**

Who the hell is that?

_Dean gets up and answers the phone._

Hello? This is he. She's where?!

_Sam stands up and walks over to where Dean is. Dean looks panicked._

Is she okay? Yeah I'm on my way.

_Dean hangs up the phone._

**SAM**

What happened?

**DEAN**

That was the hospital. They said that someone found her outside an old abandon house passed out with various cuts and bruises. They're testing her now.

_Dean is frantically looking for his keys. _

Where the hell are my keys!

_Sam steadies Dean._

**SAM**

Dean its okay we'll take my car. Come on.

_Sam drives and rushes over to the hospital. Dean runs to the desk with Sam trailing behind. _

**DEAN**

My name is Dean Winchester I'm looking for my daughter Rebecca Winchester she was just admitted.

**NURSE**

They rushed her into the O.R. She was suffering from internal bleeding in her abdomen.

_Dean puts his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He tries his best to hold back his tears._

**DEAN**

Do you know how long she'll be in surgery for?

**NURSE**

No but if you like to wait-

**DEAN**

No I want to see my daughter.

_Sam puts his hand on Deans shoulder._

**SAM**

Dean it's okay.

_Sam looks at the nurse._

We'll wait here.

_He flashes an apologetic smile at her._

**NURSE**

I'll let you know the minute she gets out.

_Dean and Sam wait in the waiting area. An hour goes by and not one word is exchanged from Dean or Sam. The nurse at the desk walks over to Sam and Dean. They stand up._

She was just released from surgery. She's in room 403 down the hall.

_Dean nods and runs down the hall reading every room number until he reaches 403. He opens the door and see's Rebecca lying still on the bed with tubes stuck up her nose. She's hooked to thousands of different wires. A doctor is in there checking over her chart._

**DR. FLORES**

You must be Rebecca's father. I'm Dr. Flores

**DEAN**

Is she going to be okay? What happened?

_Sam finds the room and opens the door. Dr. Flores acknowledges his presence._

**DR. FLORES**

From what I understand a women walking her dog found her outside an abandon home that was known to be haunted. You know one of those houses that kids like to go to fool around. When they brought her in she was covered in bad bruises and deep cuts. When I examined her realized that was indeed suffering from internal bleeding in her abdomen. We stopped the bleeding but I would like to keep her here for a few days.

**DEAN**

Is she going to wake up?

**DR. FLORES**

I expect a full recovery yes. She's still under the anesthesia. We'll prescribe her some painkillers for the pain but she should be okay.

**DEAN**

Ok thanks Doc.

_A nurse comes in with Rebecca's backpack. She hands it over to Dean._

**DR. FLORES**

That's all she had on her.

**SAM**

Thanks.

_The nurse and Dr. Flores leaves the room. _

SCENE 4

_Dean and Sam have been waiting for Rebecca to wake up. Sam left the room to grab himself some coffee. Dean begins to look through Rebecca's backpack. He finds his handgun, Johns Journal, salt, an exorcism, an angel blade and Ruby's knife. Rage has overcome Dean. Sam walks back into the room. _

**DEAN**

We have a major problem.

**SAM**

What's up?

**DEAN**

I just went through her bag and it looks like a condensed version of our trunk. She has my gun and Ruby's knife. She's been hunting.

**SAM**

I-I know.

**DEAN**

You knew?

_Dean slowly stands up._

For how long?

**SAM**

A couple of months now. 

**DEAN**

So let me get this right, you knowingly let my daughter go hunting when you knew how I felt about it?

**SAM**

I tried to teach her so that she wouldn't get hurt.

**DEAN**

Well you did a great job there! She could have died Sam!

**SAM**

And could you imagine what would have happened if I didn't help her out. She would have died.

**DEAN**

I cannot believe you!

**SAM**

She already found Dad's journal and educated herself about it. Plus when I found out she had already began hunting. There was no stopping her, even if we told her not too!

**DEAN**

My daughter underwent surgery today because of you. You get that right? She's 15 man! Hunting is not going to become part of her extra curricular activities!

**SAM**

What do you want me to say Dean? I'm sorry this happened and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm not sorry that I trained her. It was just a matter of time before she found out. Maybe if you told her about everything before-

**DEAN**

Don't start with me on that crap!

**SAM**

Face it Dean, Becca lives a lie because you won't tell her anything. You won't tell her about demons or our childhood or even her own mother. Hell if I were her I'd be curious too! I only did what any other responsible person would do. I'm sorry that you can't see that.

_Sam walks out the room. An hour after their fight Rebecca started to wake up. Sam and Dean were both present when she began to stir._

**REBECCA**

Daddy?

_Dean takes her hand._

**DEAN**

Yeah kiddo it's me.

_Dean smiles at her._

**REBECCA**

Do you know?

**DEAN**

Yeah I do. But we don't have to talk about that right now.

**REBECCA**

Don't be mad at Sam. I know that you are if he told you everything. It's not his fault this happened.

_Dean looks at Sam with an apologetic look. _

SCENE 5

_After a week Rebecca is back at home. She's still sore but is managing. It's morning and she's at the kitchen table eating her cereal while browsing through her phone. Dean comes into the kitchen and pours himself some coffee. He joins her at the table._

**DEAN**

Morning.

**REBECCA**

Morning.

**DEAN**

How are you feeling?

**REBECCA**

I'll live.

_Dean smirks. It amazes him how alike they are. _

**DEAN**

We need to talk.

**REBECCA**

Okay.

**DEAN**

I know that you must have some questions for me about.

**REBECCA**

Yeah your right I do. Why did you hide this from me for so long?

**DEAN**

I was trying to protect you.

**REBECCA**

You can't do that for forever.

**DEAN**

I can when your 15. I didn't want you to have the life that Sam and I had. I made it my life mission to keep you away from these things.

**REBECCA**

What was your childhood like?

**DEAN**

Crappy. It was bloody and dark definitely something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. My father was obsessed with the demon that killed my mother and he spent most of our lives trying to find it. I never had a home; Sam and I spent our lives going from motel to motel. I never got to be a kid or have my "teenage years". I grew up way too fast. This life isn't glamorous.

**REBECCA**

I know that and I'm okay with that.

**DEAN**

Yeah well I'm not.

**REBECCA**

What about my mother?

**DEAN**

Becca…

**REBECCA**

You asked me if I had any questions and this is a question. No more secrets right?

_Dean sighs._

Is she even alive?

**DEAN**

No…I…killed…her.

**REBECCA**

You what?

**DEAN**

She was a witch I had to and before I knew it she casted a spell on me.

**REBECCA**

What did the spell do exactly?

**DEAN**

It impregnated me. She put you inside of me. I physically gave birth to you.

**REBECCA**

You're joking.

**DEAN**

Afraid not.

**REBECCA**

How is that even possible? I mean demons and monsters are one thing but my father giving birth to me? Now _this_ you should have told me! This is unbelievable.

**DEAN**

Regardless your hunting days are over. This stops today.

**REBECCA**

That's not fair!

**DEAN**

You landed in the hospital; you're lucky to be alive.

**REBECCA**

I made a mistake okay. It won't happen again.

**DEAN**

Yeah it won't because as long as you live under my roof no daughter of mine will be a hunter.

_Dean sits down at the table across from her._

Look I'm not doing this to be the bad guy I'm doing it because I love you. I don't want to see anything happen to you. If you have any questions at all about demons or angels I will answer them but I can't have you going after them. Do you understand me?

**REBECCA**

So innocent people out there will die and you're okay with that.

**DEAN**

We're not the only hunters out there Becca. It's not all up to us.

**REBECCA**

Who else knows about you?

**DEAN**

Charlie and Castiel. He's actually an angel and Charlie was there for your birth.

**REBECCA**

Cass is an angel? Like a full on for real angel?

**DEAN**

Yeah he is.

_Rebecca breathes._

**REBECCA**

Wow. I think I've heard it all.

**DEAN**

Trust me you haven't.

**REBECCA**

Can I at least train with Sam?

**DEAN**

Absolutely not. Sam and I have an understanding.

_Rebecca sighs. _

**REBECCA**

Fine.

_Rebecca wanted to follow her Dad's rules but it wasn't in her. She was a Winchester, which meant she fought for what she believed in. She still would go hunting and Sam would cover for her every once in a while. She got caught a few times by her dad which only resulted in a 2 week grounding but Dean understood her drive. He did all he could to stop it but she had her mind made up. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Grasping Happiness**

SCENE 1

_It's been a few months since Rebecca got back from saving Sam and Dean from Abaddon. She's sworn off hunting as a promise she kept to herself and Dean. Sam is in his office filling out some paper work. Joana, Sam's girlfriend, walks in._

**JOANA**

Take a break, have lunch with me.

_She sits on Sam's desk and leans over to kiss him._

**SAM**

I wish I could but I've got a lot of work to do.

**JOANA**

Well you're no fun.

**SAM**

Well lawyers don't have fun.

**JOANA**

That's a lie because I'm fun.

**SAM**

Well I guess you're just an exception to the rule then.

_Sam pulls her closer and has her sit on his lap. She begins grinding on his crotch and kissing him simultaneously. She starts to unbutton his pants when he stops her. _

I can't.

_Joana sighs in disappointment. _

**JOANA**

You're too hard of worker you know that?

_She maneuvers her way off of him._

Well can we at least have dinner tonight?

**SAM**

Of course, your place right?

**JOANA**

You know it could be _our_ place.

**SAM**

We've talked about this.

**JOANA**

I just think it would make things a lot easier if you moved in with me. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love your family but I would love some alone time with you too.

**SAM**

We will eventually but I just don't think right now is the right time.

**JOANA**

What's holding you back?

**SAM**

Nothing.

**JOANA**

Is it me?

**SAM**

What? No.

_Sam gently grabs Joana's hips and pulls her in close._

It has nothing to do with you. It's just my own personal issues I gotta work out.

**JOANA**

Okay, if you say so.

_Sam kisses her._

**SAM**

I say so.

_She flashes him smile._

**JOANA**

Alright well if your not going to eat with me then I'm going to find someone else to eat with. Maybe I'll ask the cute guy in the mailroom.

**SAM**

He's 18.

**JOANA**

Oh barely legal just the way I like em.

_Sam rolls his eyes at the joke but can't stop smiling. Joana leaves his office and then Sam gets back to work, he ends up working all night. It's not until 9:30pm when Sam finishes up work. He gets home to see Dean and Rebecca watching television._

**REBECCA**

There you are.

_Rebecca gets up to confront Sam_

**SAM**

Hello to you too.

**REBECCA**

Did you forget something?

_Sam stares at her confused._

**SAM**

No…

_Dean gets up off the couch and stands alongside Rebecca._

**DEAN**

Joana?

**SAM**

Oh crap I was supposed to have dinner with her! Dammit I totally forgot!

_Sam runs out the door and into his car. He races down the highway praying the police don't stop him. When he gets to Joana's house he runs in through the front door. He see's a made up table that had candlelight's blown out. He see's a shadow moving in the kitchen and walks toward it. Joana is putting the food away dressed in a sleek tight black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. _

Joana-

**JONNA**

Don't just…don't. I was a fool to think that you'd make it.

**SAM**

I am so sorry, I've just been working a lot lately and it-

**JOANA**

Slipped your mind?

_Sam looks away shamelessly. Joana stops putting away the food to face Sam._

What are we doing?

**SAM**

What do you mean?

**JOANA**

I mean what are _we _doing? We've been dating for over a year now and I feel like we haven't gone to that next level. Sam I want you to spend my life with you but I feel like you keep pushing me further and further away.

**SAM**

I don't mean to.

**JOANA**

You know you still have yet to tell me about your life before the age of 30. Sometimes I honestly feel like I don't even know you.

**SAM**

It's complicated-

**JOANA**

But you won't tell me.

_Sam doesn't answer._

Fine. I think it'd be best if you left, I need time to think over some things.

**SAM**

Wait I know your upset and you have every right to be but I don't tell you everything because I don't want you to…to…

**JOANA**

To what?

**SAM**

To think I was some kind of freak! Before you my relationships have never worked out. The only girl I have ever loved, beside you, died after I truly believed that I could live down my old life. And then my old life ended up being the thing that actually killed her. So you're right I have issues and I'm really trying to deal with them but please don't give up on me just yet.

_Joana walks over to Sam._

**JOANA**

You have to promise that you'll open up to me more often. We have to be in this together.

**SAM**

I promise.

_Sam kisses Joana and he ends up spending the night at her house. _

SCENE 2

_The next morning Sam rolls into Dean's house and finds Dean sitting at the table drinking hos coffee and reading the paper. Dean gazes up from his paper. _

**DEAN**

Morning sunshine, I guess Joana forgave you.

**SAM**

Yeah she did but we need to talk.

**DEAN**

What about?

_Sam sits across from Dean._

**SAM**

I told Joanna everything last night. Everything about our lives as kids, about Mom, Dad and Jess.

**DEAN**

Demons?

_Sam nodded._

How did she respond?

**SAM**

She didn't believe me at first but I just kept talking and the more I talked the more I guess it just made sense to her. I think she realized I couldn't make this stuff up.

**DEAN**

Wow. Well you must really love her to tell her all of that.

**SAM**

Well I do, love her. I want to marry her.

**DEAN**

Oh my God really?

**SAM**

You sound surprised. 

**DEAN**

I don't know if surprised is the word but Becca and I had bets on when you were gonna do it. For the record I said within the year she said by next year.

_Sam laughs._

**SAM**

Well I'm glad I can count on you.

**DEAN **

Anytime.

_Dean fishes for an object in his pocket. He pulls out a cellphone and hands it over to Sam._

Becca left this in the other room, can you give this to her.

_Sam grabs it._

**SAM**

Sure.

_Sam walks into Rebecca's room, she's at her desk putting some papers together._

Hey I have your phone here.

**REBECCA**

Oh thanks, I wondered where this went.

_She grabs the phone from his hand. Sam walks over to the papers scattered on her desk. They are all different newspaper clippings. _

**SAM**

I thought you gave up hunting.

**REBECCA**

I did, that was my last hunt I was working on. I was just throwing some stuff away.

_Sam picks up the newspaper with the headline "Pregnant Women Go Missing"._

Unless you want the job.

**SAM**

What do you got so far?

**REBECCA**

Only that all of these women were weeks into their pregnancy before they got taken. Here's the other thing, they all had records of some kind, usually jail time. So I followed up on the article and all of these women died, the monster carved their children out of them along with this symbol on their chest.

_She shows him a hand drawn symbol _

So either its some random psychopath-

**SAM**

Or a God of some type. Did you ever get a chance to check out the symbol and what it ties to?

**REBECCA**

Yup, it belongs to an ancient Fertility Goddess. She carves it on her victims that she deems unworthy to bare a child. Her whole M.O. is to help those who can't conceive or who deserve children.

**SAM**

Any idea where she's located?

**REBECCA**

Best I could get was 26 miles headed west in a town called Hays.

**SAM**

Do you know how to kill her?

**REBECCA**

Believe it or not it's pretty simple, silver knife to the heart.

**SAM**

Do you mind if I take this?

_Sam holds up the newspaper articles._

**REBECCA**

Sure, so wait you're actually going to go o a hunt. I thought you quit years ago.

**SAM**

I did but I dabble here and there every once in a while.

**REBECCA**

Does Dad know?

**SAM**

Yeah he knows.

_She looks at him surprised._

Hey the rule is that you can't go hunting, not me.

_Rebecca rolls her eyes._

**REBECCA**

Whatever.

SCENE 3

_Sam is in his room packing his duffel with weapons and clothes for his trip. Dean walks into the room. Dean casually walks over to Sam's bed and picks up a 45._

**DEAN**

Either you and Joana are into some kinky stuff or you're going on a hunt.

**SAM**

Yes I am.

**DEAN**

Where at?

**SAM**

Hays, Kansas.

_Dean takes a look at the papers about the hunt that lay on the nightstand next to his bed._

**DEAN**

This is some good research. You do all this?

**SAM**

No actually that was all Becca.

_Sam sees Deans about to get agitated. _

Don't worry she's not going she just did the legwork.

_Dean looks back at Rebecca's research._

**DEAN**

Wow, well I gotta say I'm impressed. Who knew I would've raised such a nerd. She must have gotten that from you.

**SAM**

Damn straight.

**DEAN**

So what is it you're hunting?

**SAM**

Becca and I were thinking a Fertility Goddess.

**DEAN**

Fertility Goddess? Well that's a first. So you need back up?

**SAM**

No, are you offering?

**DEAN**

Maybe, you've been out the game for a while so I thought you could use somebody there.

**SAM**

_I've_ been out the game for a while? When was the last time you went on a hunt?

**DEAN**

Umm…maybe 3 or 4…years ago.

**SAM**

Exactly, I'll be fine Dean. It should be an easy hunt.

**DEAN**

Since when are God's easy?

**SAM**

That's what I thought but apparently to kill it all it takes is a silver blade to the heart.

**DEAN**

That's it? No magic words or some knife that you can only find in Egypt somewhere.

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

I'm just as surprised as you.

**DEAN**

So what have you told Joana?

**SAM**

I…um…. Haven't told her just yet.

**DEAN**

Are you going to?

**SAM**

Why worry her you know?

**DEAN**

Don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean, didn't you just have this big talk with her about keeping secrets?

_Sam avoids the question and finishes packing. _

**SAM**

I gotta get on the road, I'll call you when I get there.

_Sam grabs his duffel and the papers Dean's holding and then heads out the door. _

SCENE 4

_Sam is on the road on his way to Hays, Kansas when he hears his phone ring. He fishes for it in his pocket, Joana's name pops up on the screen. Sam sighs before answering it._

**SAM**

Hey Joana.

**JOANA**

Hey where are you? I was thinking you could come over and we could partake in round two of last night.

_Sam smiles._

**SAM**

I would love to but I'm actually on my way to Hays, Kansas.

**JOANA**

Why what's there?

**SAM**

A meeting with some lawyers.

_Sam puts the phone to his forehead with frustration. He hates lying to her._

**JOANA**

Why wasn't I aware of it?

**SAM**

Probably because it's not a big deal. We're just going over some contracts, you know cross the T's dot the I's sort of thing. I'll be back before you know it.

**JOANA**

How long will you be there for?

**SAM**

Shouldn't be more than 2 day's, then I'll drive straight to you.

**JOANA**

Well I'll be waiting.

**SAM**

Good. I love you.

**JOANA**

I love you too.

_Sam hangs up the phone. He arrives at the motel and unloads his stuff in the room. He takes a look at the last place these women were taken and starts there. He takes a look at some security footage and finds these women are being dragged to an abandon house. He gears up and heads over to the house prepared for anything. He slowly opens the door to the house with his silver knife in his hand. He's immediately hit with the smell of dead bodies and blood when he enters the house. Sam walks into what seemed to be a kitchen but had fetuses in jars all over. A beautiful women was in the middle of slicing a dead pregnant women when she spots Sam, she turns around. _

**GODDESS**

Sammy Winchester, how can I help you?

**SAM**

How do you know my name?

**GODDESS**

Please, you and your brother's name get tossed around more than you can imagine.

**SAM**

Good to know.

**GODDESS**

The better question is why are you here?

**SAM**

You're killing innocent women.

**GODDESS**

Innocent? Not exactly the word I would use. They don't deserve children.

**SAM**

That's not up for you to decide.

**GODDESS**

Actually Sam it is, it's kind of my job.

_She squints her eyes at Sam._

Well that's interesting.

**SAM**

What?

**GODDESS**

You want to have children, but you're afraid that it's never going to happen to you. You lost a child years ago, you're girlfriend Jessica died in a fire carrying your baby.

**SAM**

Shut up.

**GODDESS**

Did I hit a nerve? You deserve a child Sam I can make that happen.

**SAM**

No thanks; I don't need your help.

_Sam begins to walk closer to her with the knife. _

**GODDESS**

Killing me is a big mistake Sam.

**SAM**

I'll take my chances. No one else needs to die because of you.

_The Goddess attacks Sam but before she got to him he stabs her fiercely in the heart. She screams in pain and then falls to the ground. _

SCENE 5

_Sam makes it to Joana's house after the hunt and walks in the door. It's midnight and she's asleep on the couch with the T.V. still on. She's dressed in her P.J.'s, which consists of an old college T- Shirt and grey sweatpants. Sam quietly walks over to the couch and kneels in front of her. He pushes the hair away from her face and softly kisses her lips. Joana slowly wakes up._

**JOANA**

Hey I thought you were going to call me.

**SAM**

I thought I'd surprise you instead.

_He continues to kiss her. Joana wanted to move this to the bedroom but the passion was just so heated, moving became an after thought. Sam gets on top of her on the couch and removes her blouse. She shimmies off her sweatpants and then begins taking off Sam's pants and shirt. Sam starts and it begins slowly and they get in a sensual rhythm. They worked as one and it was undoubtedly the best sex that they both have ever had. They both climax at the same time and collapse into each other. They lie there for a minute taking in what had just happened. Joana kisses Sam's torso and gently rubs her hand on his chest. She traces the outline of an old scar he got from when a demon sliced him with a knife. _

**JOANA**

I love you.

**SAM**

I love you too.

_Sam strokes her hair repeatedly. And kisses her on the forehead. They fall asleep together on the couch. Morning rises and they're still in the position that they fell asleep in. Sam is the first to wake up and is cradling Joana in his arms. He gently rubs Joana's arm to wake her up. She begins to stir and then looks up at Sam._

**JOANA**

Hey.

**SAM**

Morning.

**JOANA**

Last night was so amazing.

**SAM**

That's putting it lightly.

_Joana chuckles. She goes to get up off the couch but Sam pulls her back. She laughs._

Where do you think you're going?

**JOANA**

After last night I need a shower.

**SAM**

Being clean is overrated.

_Sam playfully pins her down and begins to kiss her neck. _

**JOANA**

I've got work to do.

**SAM**

You kicking me out?

**JOANA**

No I'm kicking myself out. I've got to go to the office today.

_Sam groans._

**SAM**

Fine.

_Sam gets up off the couch relinquishing Joana from his hold. _

I guess this gives me an excuse to work on my stuff too.

_Sam kisses Joana._

I'll see you after work then.

**JOANA**

Okay.

_Before Sam leaves he gives her one last steamy kiss. _

SCENE 6

_Six weeks after Joana and Sam had sex Sam began experiencing morning sickness. Rebecca is outside of the bathroom banging on the door._

**REBECCA**

Uncle Sam open up, I'm gonna be late for school!

_She bangs on the door again._

Come on!

_Dean comes running down the hallway._

**DEAN**

What's going on?

**REBECCA**

Uncle Sam has been in the bathroom for over 20 minuets now.

_Dean knocks on the door._

**DEAN**

Sam it's me come on open up.

_Dean tries the handle and its unlocked._

Sam I'm coming in.

_Dean opens the door to see Sam on the floor with his head in the toilet heaving. Dean turns to Rebecca._

Go ahead and use my bathroom.

**REBECCA**

Okay.

_Rebecca scurries off and Dean walks further into the bathroom._

**DEAN**

Oh man how much did you drink last night.

_Sam picks his head up from the toilet_

**SAM**

Nothing.

_Sam puts his hand on his stomach and lurches into the toilet once again. Dean acts quickly and rubs circles on Sam's back._

**DEAN**

That's it let it out.

**SAM**

This has to be food poisoning.

**DEAN**

Well whatever it is you're not going to work today

_Sam groans._

**SAM**

No I got meetings.

**DEAN**

So call in sick.

**SAM**

If I haven't called in sick all week I'm not going to do it today. 

**DEAN**

All week? You've been sick all week?

**SAM**

Yeah today just happens to be the worst of it.

_Sam rests his head on the cool porcelain. _

I'm fine Dean and I'm going in.

_Dean sighs._

**DEAN**

Alright lets get you off the floor and into the shower because you reek.

_Dean helps Sam off the tiled floor and into the shower. Sam gets into work late and looks miserable. He's at his desk trying to focus on his work but reading contracts is beginning to make him want to fall asleep. Joana saves him when she walks into his office._

**JOANA**

Hey, you want some- whoa you don't look too good.

**SAM**

Its just food poisoning.

**JOANA**

Oh my God go home.

_She walks over to him and puts her hand on his forehead._

Well you don't have a fever.

**SAM**

I keep telling everybody I'm not sick.

**JOANA**

But you should still go home.

**SAM**

No I'm meeting with a client today.

**JOANA**

I'll reschedule it.

_Sam gets angry._

**SAM**

No!

**JOANA**

Ok then fine.

_Joana goes to leave his office._

**SAM**

No wait I'm sorry I'm just frustrated. I haven't stopped puking my guts out for over a week now and I'm just getting annoyed is all.

**JOANA**

Okay well that's not food poisoning Sam that's something else.

**SAM**

All right to satisfy you and my family I'll make an appointment with the doctor today to see if something is wrong, but I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about.

**JOANA**

But in the meantime are you sure you don't want me to reschedule your meeting?

**SAM**

Yes I think I'll be fine. Usually the nausea subsides by the afternoon.

_Unfortunately for Sam the nausea didn't subside by the time the client got there for their meeting. They were discussing his client getting custody of her child from her husband who she was in the middle of divorcing. She was a beautiful woman with long blond hair wrapped tightly in a bun. She dressed in top-notch suits that probably cost more then all of Sam's suits put together. _

**SAM**

Ms. Young-

_She puts her hand up to stop him from going any further._

**OLIVIA**

Please call me Olivia.

**SAM**

I'm sorry, Olivia, I want to tell you that gaining custody is not going to be easy and with your husband being the Governor and all…

**OLIVIA**

She doesn't have a chance

**SAM**

I didn't say that.

**OLIVIA**

Well you might as well have. Do you have any children Mr. Winchester?

**SAM**

No but I have a niece I'm very close with.

**OLIVIA**

But you have no kids of your own.

**SAM**

No ma'am.

**OLIVIA**

Then you can't possibly feel what I'm feeling. My "husband" is trying to take my child away from me so that he can win the next election. He's trying to make me look like a bad mother when he's the one using our child. I don't want money and I don't care about destroying his reputation, I just want my daughter.

**SAM**

I understand and I will do everything in my power to get her to you.

_Sam was hit with bad nausea. He puts his hand on his stomach_

**OLIVIA**

Thank you. I've never liked lawyers but I'm putting my trust in you.

_Sam puts on a smile._

You okay?

**SAM**

Yeah why do you ask?

**OLVIA**

Because you look a little green.

**SAM**

I'm just a little under the weather is all, but thank you for your concern.

**OLVIA**

Are you sure?

_At that moment Sam knew he was going to be sick but couldn't make it to the bathroom. He grabs his trashcan under his desk and quickly puts it up to his mouth. Not much came out of him but just enough to make him feel a little better. Olivia rises from her chair and runs to his side patting his back._

**SAM**

Oh my God Ms. Young I am so sorry, I'm so embarrassed.

**OLVIA**

Oh don't be, when I was pregnant with my daughter this was a daily occurrence.

_Sam chuckles_

**SAM**

Thanks.

_Olivia goes in her pocket and grabs a tissue to wipe his mouth with._

**OLIVIA**

Have you gotten this checked out?

**SAM**

I plan on going today.

**OLIVIA**

Well please keep me updated, if there is anything I can do to help let me know.

**SAM**

Thank you but you don't have to-

**OLVIA**

You're fighting to give my daughter back to me; I'll do anything for you.

_She smiles at him._

But first get better, we'll reschedule and talk another time.

SCENE 7

_Sam comes back from work early. When he opens the front door he see's Castiel and Dean conversing. Rebecca walks into the room with a glass of water and a beer that she hands off to Dean._

**SAM**

Cass, hey what are you doing here?

**CASTIEL**

Dean prayed to me.

**SAM**

And why is that?

**DEAN**

I was worried about you.

**SAM**

I told you that there was nothing to worry about.

**CASTIEL**

Wait a minute; I sense another presence in this room. It's faint but here.

**DEAN**

What are you talking about?

**CASTIEL**

It's a fetus.

_They all look over to Rebecca._

**DEAN**

Becca?

**REBECCA**

It's not me, I swear!

**DEAN**

Well then who is it?

_Castiel looks over at Sam._

**SAM**

What?

_Castiel walks to Sam and places his hand on his stomach._

Cass, what are-

**CASTIEL**

It's you. You're pregnant.

_Sam laughs nervously._

**SAM**

Sorry Cass I think you got this one wrong.

_Rebecca's eyes widen and puts her hands up to her mouth._

**REBECCA**

Oh my God no he's not! It was the Fertility Goddess.

**SAM**

What? That's impossible.

**REBECCA**

No it is possible. I remember reading an article stating if you have sex within 24 hours after you kill her she impregnates the one the killed her, regardless of gender.

**SAM**

How do you overlook something like that?!

**REBECCA**

I don't know I just did!

**SAM**

Well this would've been nice to know before I ganked the Fertility God!

**DEAN**

Alright stop yelling at my daughter, it's not her fault. Cass how do we fix this?

**CASTIEL**

You can't without killing Sam. Fertility Goddesses are known to have successful pregnancies unless you tamper with them. If you decide to intervene then Sam will suffer incredibly.

**DEAN**

I guess it makes why you were throwing up this morning. You've been getting morning sickness.

**CASTIEL**

If you don't mind me asking who is the mother?

**SAM**

My girlfriend, Joana. Oh my God how the hell am I going to tell her?

**REBECCA**

Well you better tell her before you start showing.

_Sam puts his hands through his hair._

**SAM**

This can't be happening.

_Sam sighs. His hand gravitates towards his stomach without realizing it. _

**CASTIEL**

This might give you some ease; the baby will come out naturally. No surgery will need to be involved.

**SAM**

Yeah not exactly helping Cass. We should call Dr. Gene, see if he still practices medicine or at least do us a solid.

**DEAN**

I can't believe this is happening again.

**SAM**

You and me both.

**REBECCA**

Well at least I'll be here to see the whole pregnancy.

**DEAN**

Sure Becca find the silver lining.

**SAM**

I've gotta find Joana.

_Sam leaves the house and races to Joana. When he gets to her house she's in her room sitting on her bed reviewing contracts. She looks up from her reading glasses to see a rundown Sam._

**JOANA**

Hey, did you go to the doctor?

**SAM**

We need to talk.

_She takes off her glasses._

**JOANA**

Okay what's up?

_Sam sits down next to her on the bed._

**SAM**

Remember how I told you about my life and how it can get really complicated.

**JOANA**

Yeah…

**SAM**

Well it just got complicated.

**JOANA**

What are you talking about?

**SAM**

That weekend I told you I was going to Hays, Kansas for a meeting, I lied, I was really going on a hunt.

**JOANA**

Why did you lie to me?

**SAM**

I don't know. It was stupid because we just got done discussing how we weren't going to keep any more secrets from each other. I guess I didn't want you to think that I still went on hunts every once in a while. Anyway the monster I was fighting was a Fertility Goddess and long story short, after I killed her she impregnated me. And before you ask, yes it's yours.

_Joana is speechless and just leaves her mouth hanging open trying to form words. _

Please say something.

**JOANA**

I really don't know what to say. H-How did this happen?

**SAM**

If you have had sex within 24 of killing a Fertility Goddess, the person that killed her gets pregnant.

**JOANA**

But you're a guy.

**SAM**

Remember how I told you how Dean got pregnant?

_Joana nods._

It's like the same thing but with a Fertility Goddess involved. All parts that I'm going to need to have are created.

**JOANA**

So that's why you were sick this morning and so moody. You're pregnant.

**SAM**

Yes.

_Joana is stunned and sits quietly on the bed for a few seconds, letting it all sink in. She then turns to Sam._

**JOANA**

We're going to have a baby.

**SAM**

Yeah we are.

_She grabs his hand._

**JOANA**

I may not get everything about your world but I do get you. I love you Sam so no more lying to me. If we're really going to do this I can't be in the dark anymore.

**SAM**

You're right and baby I'm so sorry.

_Joana places her hand on his stomach. Sam cradles her hand._

**JOANA**

This is ours, no matter how it got in this world it's ours.

_She kisses Sam. _

SCENE 8

_It's been three weeks since Sam found out about his pregnancy. He's in his room trying to button up his suit pants when Dean walks in. Dean has an amused grin on his face._

**DEAN**

Need some help?

_Sam points a finger at Dean warning him. _

**SAM**

Don't start with me.

_Sam continues to struggle until he ultimately gives up. He puts a hand on his baby bump._

How is it I'm only 9 weeks into this pregnancy and my clothes already don't fit?

**DEAN**

Well you always wore your pants kind of tight.

**SAM**

What am I going to do? I've got to be at work in 20 minutes.

**DEAN**

Give me your pants and I'll let them out.

_Sam raises an eyebrow._

**SAM**

You can sew?

**DEAN**

Nope but Charlie can, I'll give her a call.

**SAM**

Fine.

_Sam hands Dean his pants. Dean grabs his cell phone and calls Charlie._

**DEAN**

Hey Charlie I'm going to need your sewing skills pronto, can you make it here in 10? Thanks. I'll see you soon.

_Dean hangs up the phone._

There, problem averted.

_Sam rolls his eyes._

**SAM**

Yeah I guess.

_He begins to rub his belly without realizing it. Dean notices and smiles._

What?

**DEAN**

Nothing…I'm just happy for you is all. You're finally getting what you've always wanted.

**SAM**

Yeah you're right.

_Sam looks down at his stomach._

I can't believe I'm asking this but how did you feel when you were pregnant?

**DEAN**

Well you remember, I was scared and kind of just freaked out at the fact that I was carrying a baby but then I started to realize that I'm going to have a daughter. Someone I can teach life values to and to love unconditionally. That's when I got scared again.

_Sam smiles_

But once you hold that baby in your arms, there's no greater feeling.

**SAM**

That's what I'm hoping.

**DEAN**

Trust me it'll happen, plus you've got someone to share it with.

**SAM**

Joana just couldn't be happier about this whole thing.

**DEAN**

Is marriage still in the cards?

**SAM**

Yeah but I've been a little busy lately and now I've taken on this new case which I know will take up so much of my time.

**DEAN**

The child custody case?

**SAM**

Yeah it's going to be brutal.

**DEAN**

Well just remember to take time for yourself.

**SAM**

Yeah, yeah I know.

**DEAN**

I'm serious; stress isn't good for the baby, so more pulling all-nighters.

**SAM**

I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse.

**DEAN**

You'll thank me later. How's your nausea?

_Sam groans._

**SAM**

Well I'm still having my morning appointments with the toilet if that's what you mean.

**DEAN**

It'll pass…hopefully.

**SAM**

That's encouraging.

_Dean laughs_

**DEAN**

Eh you've had worse.

_Sam smiles. Dean goes on and gives as much advice as he can about his pregnancy. The doorbell rings and Rebecca answers. Charlie has her backpack on her back._

**REBECCA**

What are you doing here?

**CHARLIE**

I see you you've inherited your fathers charm.

_Charlie walks into the house._

You're dad called and told me to bring my sewing crap

**REBECCA**

Oh that's probably for Sam.

_They walk down the hallway to Sam's bedroom._

**CHARLIE**

Why?

_Rebecca smirks_

**REBECCA**

You'll see.

_They walk into his bedroom and Charlie see's Sam in his boxers sitting on his bed._

**CHARLIE**

All right I'm here what needs sewing?

_Dean throws her Sam's pants._

**DEAN**

We need you to let those out.

**CHARLIE**

Why Dean, you've been hitting the pie bar too much lately.

**DEAN**

It's not for me smartass its for Sam.

_Charlie cocks her head_

**CHARLIE**

Seriously?

_Sam's face gets red and scratches the back of his neck._

**SAM**

Yeah but there's a reason behind it.

**CHARLIE**

What, too many donuts?

_Charlie and Rebecca laughs._

**SAM**

Very funny, for your information I'm pregnant.

_Charlie's eyes widen and she drops her backpack along with Sam's pants. She covers her mouth with both hands._

**CHARLIE**

Oh my God! Really?!

_Sam nods his head. She runs over to him and hugs him so hard he falls over on the bed._

I can't believe it!

**SAM**

Charlie I can't breathe!

_She gets off him._

**CHARLIE**

Oh sorry I'm just so excited. Whoa wait how did this happen?

**SAM**

A Fertility Goddess.

**CHARLIE**

Naturally. How far along are you? If I'm letting your pants out you must be, what, 4 months?

**SAM**

No…try 9 weeks.

**CHARLIE**

Oh…then maybe you should lay off the donuts.

**DEAN**

Hey every pregnancy is different. Some people start to show before others.

**SAM**

Look I would love to discuss my ever-expanding waistline but I need to get to work so Charlie…

_Charlie throws up her hands._

**CHARIE**

All over it.

_She picks up her things off the floor, makes a spot for herself on the floor and starts working. After ten minuets his pants were let out. She hands them over to Sam._

Tries those on.

_Sam puts his pants on and they close. He smiles and laughs._

**SAM**

They fit! With room to spare.

_He puts his hand where there is a small gap in-between in the space._

**CHARLIE**

I do pretty good work don't I? There's a reason why I win most of the Cos-Play competitions I enter.

_Sam puts on his suit jacket but first checks his watch. _

**SAM**

Thanks so much Charlie I owe you one.

**CHARLIE**

As always, just get to work.

_Sam runs out the door. _

SCENE 9

_Sam reaches 16 weeks and a lot has changed for him. Other than his body his feelings for Joana have changed. He feels more a connection with her than he has in the past year that they've been together. He knows that she's the one he's going to marry and that she'll make a perfect mother. The minute Dean found out about Sam's pregnancy he called Dr. Gene to make an appointment for Sam. Sam is sitting on the hospital bed with Joana standing by his side. _

**SAM**

You're sure you want to find out the sex?

**JOANA**

Sam we've talked about this, unless you're backing out.

**SAM**

No I want to know.

_Joana looks over to Sam_

**JOANA**

Are you nervous?

**SAM**

I just want to know that she or he is healthy.

_Dr. Gene walks into the room with a big smile on his face. He's certainly aged but if you didn't know you would never have guessed. He gives Sam a hardy handshake._

**DR. GENE**

Winchester! It's so great to see you.

**SAM**

Hey you too Dr. Gene.

**DR. GENE**

When your brother called I just couldn't believe it, well congratulations.

**SAM**

Thank You.

_Dr. Gene smiles and looks at Joana._

**DR. GENE**

And who's this lovely lady?

**SAM**

This is my girlfriend Joana.

**DR. GENE**

Well it is very nice to meet you. I'm going to guess that you're the mother.

**JOANA**

Yes I am.

**DR. GENE**

Excellent, at least the kid will have on good-looking parent.

_Sam laughs._

Well alright let's take a look at what's going on. Why don't you lie back for me.

_Sam lies back in the bed, and then Dr. Gene lifts up Sam's shirt exposing his stomach, which has grown quite a bit._

**DR. GENE**

Now how far along are you?

**SAM**

16 weeks.

**DR. GENE**

Okay.

_Dr. Gene grabs the gel and squirts it on Sam's stomach. He grabs the wand and begins gliding it all around Sam's belly. They look to see their baby on the monitor curled up. Dr. Gene presses a button the baby's heartbeat is heard all throughout the room._

Sounds very strong.

**SAM**

So it's healthy?

**DR. GENE**

I see no problems.

_Sam breathes out relieved._

Did you want to know the sex?

**SAM**

Yeah we did.

**DR. GENE**

Okay, then say hello to your baby girl.

**JOANA**

I have a girl?

_Joana kisses Sam._

**SAM**

We're going to have a girl.

**DR. GENE**

And if I move over here you'll see your son.

_Dr. Gene moves the wand to the other side of Sam's belly. Sam and Joana's head snap to face Dr. Gene._

**SAM**

What? T-twins? I'm having twins?

**DR. GENE**

Congratulations.

**JOANA**

Oh my God.

**SAM**

As in two babies?

**DR. GENE**

That's usually how it works. Why else did you think your stomach was getting so big?

**SAM**

I just thought I was going to have a large baby.

**DR. GENE**

Afraid not.

_Sam is astonished. _

**SAM**

I-I-I'm just so shocked. I mean I'm happy, I just can't believe it.

**JOANA**

Me neither.

_Joana gently grabs Sam's face and purses her lips against his. _

I love you so much.

_They kiss._

**SAM**

I love you too.

**DR. GENE**

Would you like me to print out some pictures?

**SAM**

Yes thank you that'd be great.

**DR. GENE**

Of course.

SCENE 10

_Sam and Joana enter Dean's house, laughing and smiling. Since they found out the good news they can't wait to tell Dean. Dean comes in from the kitchen. His shirt is covered in motor oil and grease._

**DEAN**

I guess the doctor's visit went well.

**SAM**

What were you just doing?

_Dean looks down at his shirt. _

**DEAN**

Oh right, I was out back fixing baby. What did the doctor say?

_Sam whips out the sonogram pictures and hands them over to Dean. Dean thumbs through the pictures, trying to figure it out._

Okay so what am I looking at?

_Sam points out to Baby number one._

**SAM**

That's our girl.

_Joan then points out to Baby number two._

**JOANA**

And that's our boy.

_Dean looks up from the pictures._

**DEAN**

Are you ser- oh my God! You're having twins?

_Sam nods._

Holy crap dude that's great! I would hug you both but…

_Dean points out to his obviously dirty shirt_

**SAM**

It's okay, thanks though.

**DEAN**

You always were an overachiever.

_Sam laughs_

**SAM**

Shut up

_Rebecca hears them rejoicing in the living room and runs in._

**REBECCA**

Hey what's going on?

_Joana places her hand on Sam's stomach_

**JOANA**

Sam is pregnant with twins.

**REBECCA**

Oh my God congratulations! What kind of twins?

**JOANA**

Fraternal, it's a boy and a girl.

**REBECCA**

Aw well I guess you'll get the best of both worlds.

**JOANA**

Yeah I guess we will.

_Joana rubs Sam's stomach._

**DEAN**

Any names picked out?

**REBECCA**

Yeah, maybe name your daughter after her beloved Aunt.

**SAM**

Yeah I don't think so. We haven't decided yet but when we do you guys will be the first to know.

SCENE 11

_Sam is in his office with a baby name book on his desk. Joana walks in and closes the door behind her._

**JOANA**

Whatever happened to focusing on the Mrs. Young's case?

**SAM**

I am I'm just taking a break.

**JOANA**

Or you're distracted.

**SAM**

I just found out that I'm pregnant with twins; I think I'm allowed to be distracted.

**JOANA**

Touché. But I did come in here for a reason.

**SAM**

So you didn't come in here to say hello to your pregnant boyfriend?

_Joana rolls her eyes and then laughs._

**JOANA**

I'm serious. I just got off the phone with my mother.

**SAM**

So?

**JOANA**

So I don't feel like lying to her anymore about this. We have to tell my family.

**SAM**

Okay then lets tell them.

_Joana is surprised at his response_

**JOANA**

Really?

**SAM**

You seemed surprised.

**JOANA**

Well yeah I am. I thought you wanted us to keep this a secret.

**SAM**

Honey we're telling your parents not CNN.

**JOANA**

But you realize if we tell them you're going to have to tell them all about your past and what not so this situation somewhat makes sense.

**SAM**

Not a problem.

**JOANA**

And you're sure you're okay with this?

**SAM**

Yes how many ways do I have to tell you?

_Sam walks around his desk and over to Joana, he grabs her hand._

As long as you're okay with it.

**JOANA**

I mean obviously I want to tell them I'm just a little worried on how they're going to react. They might not be too accepting of it all.

**SAM**

Well that's to be expected but they're your parents and they love you just like I do. Best of all is that this is their grandchildren we're announcing so I'm sure they'll be grateful.

**JOANA**

Or freaked out…

**SAM**

I thought you wanted to do this.

**JOANA**

The more I talk about the more I'm realizing that this is a bad idea. I could keep lying to them.

**SAM**

And tell them what, that you adopted twins? No, your first idea was right we should tell them right away.

_Joana sighs._

**JOANA**

You're right. I'm going to make arrangements tonight to have dinner.

**SAM**

Maybe we should have dinner at your house, that way if they want to throw stuff around they can.

**JOANA**

Good idea.

_Joana rubs Sam's belly._

How do you feel?

**SAM**

I'm good. I can't shake the fact that we're actually having two kids but other than that…

**JOANA**

We're going to be fine.

**SAM**

Plus I'm struggling with the names.

**JOANA**

Honey we have months to figure that out. Maybe you should focus more on Ms. Young's case.

**SAM**

No I know and I am, I'm just starting to worry that I might not be able to get her kid back.

**JOANA**

Why not?

**SAM**

Her husband is the governor and if I really go after him I'm nervous that he'll-

**JOANA**

Go after you.

_Sam sighs._

**SAM**

I know that's selfish but I don't mind telling your mom and dad about my past but I don't know how I feel telling the actual media.

**JOANA**

Yeah but he'll never figure it out.

**SAM**

I don't want to take that chance.

**JOANA**

No normal guy is going to look at you and think, "Oh he must be pregnant".

**SAM**

But it's not just me I'm worried about; it's Dean and Rebecca. What if he looks into Dean's records and finds…well…everything. He could get Rebecca taken away from him. Plus we've still got an arsenal in our trunk, what if the government comes to raid our house.

**JOANA**

You don't think he would really do that do you?

**SAM**

I didn't want to say anything to you but…Ms. Young as gone through 4 lawyers before me. They all backed out because he threatened their families.

_Joana backs away._

**JOANA**

God Sam!

**SAM**

I know.

**JOANA**

When did you find out about this?

**SAM**

Right after I found out I was pregnant.

**JOANA**

Why didn't' you talk to me about this.

**SAM**

Well I was a little overwhelmed at finding out I was with child. It sort of left my mind.

**JOANA**

But still if he's this dangerous I don't want to know what else he could do.

**SAM**

Look we'll deal with one headache at a time. Tonight's about talking to your parents and tomorrow we'll figure out what to do about the governor.

**JOANA**

Yeah okay.

_Joana leaves his office. _

SCENE 12

_Sam is at Joana's house setting the table getting ready for dinner. He's wearing a suit and tie and has his jacket suit buttoned, covering his stomach. Joana walks in putting in her second earing. _

**JOANA**

Okay they should be here any moment so is everything ready?

**SAM**

Chicken is in the oven, wine is chilling and you look beautiful.

_Sam pulls her in for a kiss._

**JOANA**

Why thank you, but seriously is everything all set?

**SAM**

Yes you need to calm down.

**JOANA**

I will after this night is over. How am I more nervous about this evening than you?

**SAM**

What makes you think I'm not nervous?

**JOANA**

Because I know how you act when you're nervous and this is not it. This is how you act when you're overly calm.

_Sam laughs._

**SAM**

I don't know what to say, I guess I'm just used to doing this.

**JOANA**

How many times have you told your girlfriends parents that you're pregnant?

**SAM**

Well never but when you're a hunter you end up telling people the sad truth about monsters and what not. I mean it's a little different when I dive into my own personal life.

**JOANA**

So why was it so hard for you to tell me about your life?

**SAM**

Because most of the other people I tell I'm not in love with.

_Joana smiles, then the doorbell rings. Her eyes widen._

**JOANA**

Oh my God.

**SAM**

Joana, open the door.

**JOANA**

I can't do this.

**SAM**

Yes you can.

_Sam turns her around pushes her towards the front door. She opens the door and puts on a smile. Her parent's smile and her mother, Madison, give Joana a hug. Joana's father, Tyler walks into the house. Sam is standing in the middle of the living room. _

**TYLER**

You must be the handsome man that my daughter is always talking about.

_Sam walks towards him and extends his hand._

It's good to meet you son.

_They give a hardy handshake._

My daughter tells me you're a lawyer.

**SAM**

Yes I am sir.

**TYLER**

Good we could use a few of those in our family.

_He laughs then gives a slap on Sam's shoulder. Joana and her mother walk into the living room._

**JOANA**

Try not to beat up my boyfriend too much.

**TYLER**

Oh no we were just having fun. So what's for dinner I'm starved?

**JOANA**

The chicken is still cooking but did you want some wine? Mom?

**MADISON  
**Yeah that'd be great.

_Joana pours all of them a glass except for Sam. Sam grabs a glass of water. _

**TYLER**

You won't be joining us Sam?

**JOANA**

Um, Sam's not drinking right now.

**SAM**

I'm just trying to cut back on the alcohol.

**MADISON**

Now see I like that in a man. Why can't you be more like that?

**TYLER**

Drinking get's me through the day. Without it I'm lost darling.

**MADISON**

And that's the problem with you dear.

**TYLER**

I'm more charming when I'm drunk. 

_Madison scoffs_

**MADISON**

Says you.

_The evening was going well, they all eventually sat down for dinner eating the meal that Joana had prepared. Everyone was enjoying each other's company. Sam was sitting next to Joana and across from Tyler and diagonal from Madison. This way if something went wrong Joana could deflect her parents from him. Sam could only imagine her father leaping across the table to attack him.  
_

**TYLER **

So Sam, tell me about yourself. Where did you go college?

**SAM**

Stanford and then Stanford Law.

**TYLER**

Wow! That's quite impressive young man.

**MADISON**

Your parents must be so proud of you.

**SAM**

Actually my mother died when I was a baby and my father was-well lets just say he didn't really approve of the academic life until it was too late. He also passed away a couple of years ago.

**MADISON**

Oh I'm so sorry.

**SAM**

It's okay it happened a long time ago but thank you.

**JOANA**

You know Sam has really made a name for himself at the firm. With him making partner and all, he's been such a great asset.

**SAM**

Oh please.

**TYLER**

Partner eh? Wow you don't have one flaw in you do you?

_Sam awkwardly chuckles_

**SAM**

I guess not.

_Joana kicks Sam under the table. He keeps the "Ow!" low under his breath, unnoticed by Joana's parents. Sam clears his throat. _

We actually wanted to talk you guys about something very important.

**JOANA**

It's why we invited you here.

**MADISON**

Should we be worried?

**JOANA**

No mom, but we do ask you to have an open mind. What we're about to tell you is going to sound strange.

**SAM**

But we promise that we're not crazy.

**TYLER**

You're scaring me but okay.

_Sam takes Joana's hand underneath the table._

**SAM**

We're having a baby.

_Madison and Tyler smile and rejoice._

**MADISON**

Oh my God Joana that's wonderful!

**TYLER**

Congratulations you two!

**MADISON**

Why would you think that was strange?

**JOANA**

There's more.

**SAM**

Joana is not the one who's pregnant.

**MADISON**

Well then who is?

**SAM**

I am.

_Tyler laughs._

**TYLER**

Good one Sam.

**JOANA**

He's serious Daddy.

**TYLER**

What the hell are you talking about?

_Joana looks over to Sam giving him a nod. With that Sam continues to discuss his past. He tells them all about his father and brother what the family business entailed. He then talks about how his brother got pregnant and how that worked. After which he talked about his own pregnancy. Tyler and Madison interject every few minutes with questions of their own but for the most part they stay quiet. After Sam finally finishes talking about his life and his pregnancy. Madison is the first one to speak. _

**MADISON**

Well this is just absurd.

**JOANA**

Mom!

**TYLER**

Is he having you believe this crap?

**JOANA**

Dad it's true.

**MADISON**

Well I would most certainly like some proof.

_Sam stands up while unbuttoning his suit jacket._

**TYLER**

Oh God what is this?

**JOANA**

Dad shut up! You said you wanted proof this is proof.

_Joana stands up as well and lifts up Sam's shirt just enough so that they could see his pregnant swell. Tyler and Madison's eyes widen._

**TYLER**

Ho-How do we know that's not his natural stomach

_Sam snaps._

**SAM**

Do you want to feel it?

_Tyler gets quiet. Madison points to Sam's stomach._

**MADISON**

That's real? That's our grandchild?

**SAM**

Children, it's twins

_Madison gasps._

**MADISON**

Twins?

**JOANA**

Yeah it's a boy and a girl.

**TYLER**

How far along are you or however it works?

**SAM**

16 weeks.

**TYLER**

Wow. I um don't know what to say.

**JOANA**

Congratulations would be nice.

**TYLER**

You're right I'm sorry. Congratulations you two.

**MADISON**

What can we do to help?

**SAM**

Spoil our kids with candy and love

**MADISON**

I think we can do that.

_Madison stands up and walks to Sam. She then brings him in for a hug._

SCENE 13

_Joana's parents stayed the night. They slept in Joana's room while Sam and Joana slept on the pull out coach. It's around 3am when Sam gets out of bed to use the bathroom. When he comes out he see's the kitchen light on. He walks into the room to see Tyler drinking a glass of water, standing by the fridge. _

**SAM**

Couldn't sleep?

**TYLER**

After finding out what I did tonight I don't know how well I'll sleep for the rest of my nights.

_Sam chuckles_

**SAM**

Yeah I'm sorry about dropping such a huge bomb on you tonight.

**TYLER**

I'm kind of glad that you did. Why are you up?

_Sam points to the bathroom._

**SAM**

Bathroom break.

**TYLER**

Ohh I know too well about those. When Madison was pregnant with Joana she always went on these random bathroom breaks at odd times in the night. I guess it's worse for you considering you have 2 in there.

**SAM**

I can't complain.

_Tyler takes a sip of water._

**TYLER**

So monsters and demons and all that exist huh?

**SAM**

Unfortunately.

**TYLER**

I can't say I'm all that surprised honestly. Does that make me crazy?

**SAM**

Not at all, especially since you were right.

_Tyler scoffs._

**TYLER**

And you really fought these monsters?

**SAM**

Yeah my brother and I

**TYLER**

So then I guess if you can handle them, parenting should be a walk in the park.

_Sam laughs._

**SAM**

Ha! I don't know about that.

**TYLER**

But you would make a great protective husband.

**SAM**

Sir?

**TYLER**

Oh please I could tell that you had either proposed to her already or at least bought the ring. Plus Joana doesn't have just boyfriend meet her parents. So which one is it?

**SAM**

I bought the ring a few weeks ago. Tonight I was going to ask you for your permissions but after the previous event I didn't think you-

**TYLER**

You have my permission.

**SAM**

Really? Thank you sir.

**TYLER**

Just promise me you'll take care of her and my grandchildren.

**SAM**

Of course.

_Tyler walks over to Sam and pats him on the shoulder._

**TYLER**

Goodnight son.

_Tyler heads upstairs to go back to bed, Sam does the same. Sam glides his way into bed trying not to wake Joana. He wraps his arm around Joana and gently plants a kiss on her neck. He whispers._

**SAM**

I love you.

SCENE 14

_Joana's parents left that morning excited after adjusting to the shock. Sam lies over Joana on the couch exhausted._

**SAM**

That was fun.

_Joana strokes Sam's hair._

**JOANA**

Yes it was.

**SAM**

I was being sarcastic.

**JOANA**

So was I.

**SAM**

No but it really went better than I thought…well at least better than expected. Your dad and I had a good talk.

**JOANA**

Oh really you did?

**SAM**

Mhmm.

**JOANA**

What did you guys talk about?

**SAM**

Mostly about my pregnancy and my old life. You know he took the 'monsters are real' thing pretty well. He actually embraced it.

**JOANA**

Yeah. What else?

**SAM**

Hmm?

**JOANA**

What else did you talk about?

**SAM**

That's it.

**JOANA**

You just said that was mostly what you talked about which, mean there's other stuffed that was discussed. What was it?

**SAM**

My God you are a lawyer…nothing else was said.

_Sam kisses her before she says anything else. _

You're too nosy for your own good you know that?

**JOANA**

That's what makes me such a good lawyer.

_Sam kisses her again. She puts her hand on Sam's belly and feels one of the babies kick her palm._

Looks like someone's active.

**SAM**

Yeah they have been kicking all morning and driving me crazy.

**JOANA**

Hey those are our kids you're talking about.

_She caresses his belly._

**SAM**

Well those kids keep me up all night.

_Sam makes his way off the couch._

**JOANA**

Where are you going?

**SAM**

Well it's tomorrow and I still have to deal with Ms. Young's case.

**JOANA**

Right. I thought about that last night. I want you to go through with the case, no matter what it means.

**SAM**

What about Dean and Rebecca, I don't want them a part of this and they will be if I get furthered involved.

**JOANA**

Then I'll take over.

**SAM**

What? No.

**JOANA**

Sam, she's not going to care who represents her she's already been through 4 different lawyers. All she wants is her kid back. Plus it steers the focus away from you and your family

**SAM**

You are a part of my family! You're the mother of my kids I don't want you involved either.

**JOANA**

Then what else is there left Sam? Just give up on her and let her kid suffer?

**SAM**

No of course not.

**JOANA**

Then we're just going to have to put our big boy panties on and deal with this head on.

_Joana gets up from the couch._

You're not going to be in this alone. Your family has a thick skin and we won't let anything happen to them or ours.

SCENE 15

_Sam was 28 weeks pregnant and is feeling all the aches and pains that come with it. He's in Deans house in the kitchen with papers scattered all over the table. Sam hears the Impala door slam along with Dean and Rebecca arguing. They come through the back door in the kitchen. _

**DEAN**

You are grounded until you graduate!

**REBECCA**

You're seriously being unreasonable! It was an accident it could've happened to anyone!

**DEAN**

Unreasonable? Are you out of your damn mind?! You're lucky I don't home school you; it would save me from the embarrassment.

**SAM**

Whoa what happened?

**DEAN**

She almost killed one of her classmates.

**REBECCA**

You're being dramatic.

**DEAN**

Then how do you explain throwing a girl up against the locker, putting the demon knife to her neck, which, you stole, and threating to kill her? Hmm? Friendly conversation?

**SAM**

Why did you do it?

**DEAN**

Oh please tell him why, I can't wait for you to hear this.

_Rebecca mumbles something inaudible _

I'm sorry what was that?

**REBECCA**

I thought she was a demon okay! I smelled sulfur-

**DEAN**

Near the science lab…

**REBECCA**

Okay fine I messed up!

**DEAN**

No the worst part is that you disobeyed Sam and I's orders and you could have killed someone, hell you would've if that teacher didn't pull you off of her. What the hell were you thinking?

**REBECCA**

I was thinking I would kill the demon-

**DEAN**

But it wasn't a demon it was a student.

**REBECCA**

Yes Dad I know! Like you're one to talk. How many innocent people died in your hands because they got in the way of the crossfire. You're not a saint yourself.

_Dean yells._

**DEAN**

ROOM NOW!

_Rebecca runs to her room and slams the door. _

**SAM**

What the hell was that about?

**DEAN**

I can't- I don't…

_Dean sighs and sits down across from Sam._

She's suspended you know that? I thought I got through to her about the whole hunting thing and she stopped for months and now this? I just don't know what to do.

**SAM**

Do you want me to talk to her?

**DEAN**

She almost killed someone Sam. I feel as if I failed as a father.

**SAM**

That's not true and you know it. She's hard headed like you.

**DEAN**

This is different. As much as I hate to admit it she's was a good hunter, so she knows the difference between a demon and a civilian.

**SAM**

So what are you thinking, she actually wanted to kill that girl?

**DEAN**

I-I don't know, I mean maybe she-

_Dean sighs and rubs his temples._

Please change the subject; I don't want to think about my murderous daughter. What are you up to; I mean what is all of this?

_He gestures to all the files and papers scattered around table._

**SAM**

It's Ms. Young's case.

**DEAN**

Oh right her husband is the governor right?

**SAM**

Yeah. I've been up night and day with this case trying to get her kid back. And when I'm not working on it Joana is. It's making our heads spin.

**DEAN**

Please tell me you're at least taking it easy, you're carrying special cargo in there you know.

**SAM**

And I'm reminded every day and night. They don't let me sleep.

**DEAN**

I certainly don't miss that.

**SAM**

I should go talk to Becca.

**DEAN**

Sam, no, she could use some alone time.

**SAM**

I don't know about that.

_Sam rises out of the chair and walks over to Rebecca's room. He doesn't bother to knock and walks in. She's lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. _

**REBECCA**

Have you come to yell at me too?

_Sam closes the door behind and puts his hands in his pockets._

**SAM**

Nope. Just talk.

**REBECCA**

Did daddy send you?

**SAM**

I'm working alone. She wasn't a demon was she?

**REBECCA**

Oh she was a demon all right.

_Rebecca sits up in her bed. _

I'm not apologizing.

**SAM**

What did she do to you? Hurt you? Because if she were a demon she would've died because you're a Winchester and you don't do anything half assed.

_Rebecca smirks_

**REBECCA**

The girl was bullying my friend. Last night I had to talk her down from killing herself. So I thought I'd scare her so that she would know how it felt to live in fear like that. I'm not sorry for what I did Uncle Sam. My dad would never understand what I did, so I made up a story of how I tried to kill a demon.

**SAM**

How could you think that? I got bullied so much in school, Dean did some of the cruelest things to bullies so that they'd never even look at me again. But you can't do this again. You're lucky the kid's parents aren't pressing charges against you.

**REBECCA**

I know it was stupid I honestly just acted on impulse.

**SAM**

Your dad doesn't know what to do with you.

**REBECCA**

I'm smarter than he thinks I am.

**SAM**

It's worse; you're just like him. Why did you say what you said to him? You know that hurt him.

**REBECCA**

Yeah…that was wrong. I shouldn't have said that.

**SAM**

You need to apologize he didn't deserve that.

**REBECCA**

Yeah I know.

**SAM**

I mean today.

_Sam walks out of her bedroom. Later on that evening Sam falls asleep on the couch with a law book sprawled across his belly. Dean and Rebecca are eating dinner in complete silence. Rebecca has barely touched her food._

**REBECCA**

Hey Dad?

_Dean looks up from his food._

I want to explain what really happened today.

_Dean adjusted himself in his seat._

I knew that the girl wasn't a demon and I wasn't trying to kill her. I was trust trying to scare her.

**DEAN**

Why?

**REBECCA**

She's been bullying my best friend all year and last night I had to talk her down from committing suicide. I was so fed up with the way she treated her that I wanted to let her know how it felt. I know it was wrong and stupid but I-

**DEAN**

Wanted to protect your friend.

**REBECCA**

I really wasn't trying to hurt her I'm not that stupid I wasn't expecting the teacher to walk by-it-I-

_Rebecca sighs._

I was wrong.

**DEAN**

Well I guess that's somewhat of a relief. At least you're not dumb enough to kill a student but are dumb enough to threaten a student at knifepoint.

**REBECCA**

I heard you did things similar to that in high school to protect Uncle Sam.

**DEAN**

That's different it was different for me back then. Look I knew at a young age I was never going to have a future so I didn't care what I did in school, _you_ do. You have a chance to go to college and become whatever you want. I want that future for you but you won't be able to get it if you're threatening students at knifepoint.

**REBECCA**

I know.

**DEAN**

You're a smart kid and I am so proud of you, I just want what's best so promise me that this will stop.

**REBECCA**

I promise. And Dad? I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was out of line.

**DEAN**

Well thank you. You're still grounded.

_Rebecca smiles._

**REBECCA**

I expected that.

_Dean gets up from the table._

**DEAN**

And you can start by cleaning the kitchen.

_He walks into the living room where he sees Sam sleeping. He takes the book he was reading off his stomach and nudges him to wake up. Sam begins to stir. Dean whispers._

Sammy. Hey Sammy wake up.

_Sam slowly opens his eyes. He then stretches on the couch. He looks miserable like he hasn't slept in days. His eyes were bloodshot accompanied with dark circles. Sam hasn't looked this bad since Finals week at Stanford when he spent 1 week straight living in the campus library. _

**SAM**

Hmm what time is it?

**DEAN**

7:00 come on lets get you to bed.

**SAM**

No I've got work to do.

**DEAN**

Sam your body is tired and you need rest. If not for you then for my future niece and nephew.

_Sam stands up._

**SAM**

Dean, I'm fine.

_Sam then begins to sway._

Maybe not…

_Sam's legs give out. Dean drops the law book and catches Sam before he hits the ground._

**DEAN**

Rebecca! Becca!

_Rebecca runs into the living room._

**REBECCA**

Oh my God what happened?!

**DEAN**

Call Dr. Gene and let him know we're on our way then call Joana. Go!

_Rebecca rushes to get her phone. Dean manages to get Sam into the Impala. He rests him down in the back seat. Rebecca comes outside running to the car. _

I need you to sit in the back with Sam and keep him upright.

_Rebecca nods and gets in the back._

**REBECCA**

Joana said she'd meet us there.

**DEAN**

Okay.

_Dean speeds out of the driveway and races to Dr. Gene's office._

SCENE 16

_Dean is in the hospital room with Sam. Sam is hooked up to an I.V. a heart monitor and a baby heart monitor. He was still passed out. Rebecca is leaning against the wall tapping her foot. Dean is sitting in the chair next to the bed with his hands in a fist and his head resting on top of it. His eyes are fixated on him. Joana runs in and Dean stands up._

**JOANA**

Oh my God Dean.

_She runs into Dean's arms and gives him a hug; she has tears in her eyes._

**JOANA**

Is he okay? How are the babies?

**DEAN**

I don't know yet. Dr. Gene hasn't come in yet they just took some blood samples.

**JOANA**

So what he just passed out? Did he fall on himself or-

**DEAN**

No I caught him before he could hit the ground.

**JOANA**

Oh thank God.

_Joana walks over to Sam's bed and grabs his hand._

He looks so pale.

_Dean puts his hand on her shoulder_

**DEAN**

He'll be fine.

_She turns around and hugs Dean then begins to cry. A tear sheds from Rebecca's eye. Dr. Gene walks in and Joana steps away from Dean._

**JOANA**

Is he going to be okay?

**DR. GENE**

Well I did some blood work and the tests showed high blood pressure. That's why he passed out. Has he been stressed out lately?

_Joana sniffles._

**JOANA**

Um yeah he has. He's been working on this child custody case that's taken up a lot of our time.

**DR. GENE**

Well I suggest he stops before his condition worsens.

**DEAN**

Will he wake up Doc?

**DR. GENE**

Yes, he'll be up soon, I think he's just exhausted. When was the last time he a got a good nights sleep?

**JOANA**

He gets up in the middle of the night every once in a while and tosses and turns a lot but I thought that was because of the twins.

**DR. GENE**

It's a great possibility that it is but it's more likely his work. It's like when you have that one thing on your mind and it eats at you.

**JOANA**

Yeah I guess.

**DR. GENE**

I want him on bed rest for at least a month, just to be sure. That means no work, doctor's orders.

**JOANA**

Okay we can do that.

**DR. GENE**

Those babies still have a few more months to cook; I don't want to pull them out early.

**JOANA**

Okay. Thank you for everything.

_Dr. Gene leaves._

You guys should go home I'll watch him, plus Rebecca has school in the morning.

**REBECCA**

Umm…

**JOANA**

What?

**DEAN**

She's been suspended.

**JOANA**

Oh I see.

**DEAN**

Hey why don't you get some sleep?

**JOANA**

I'm not going to be able to sleep.

**DEAN**

Then I'll make a coffee run.

_Dean leaves the room to grab a coffee. He's at the machine when he puts his head on the machine. He closes his eyes._

Castiel, I need you man, it's Sam. Please come down.

_Castiel appears._

**CASTIEL**

I'm here Dean.

_Dean looks up._

**DEAN**

Cass, Sammy's…

**CASTIEL**

I know Dean, he'll be okay. Him and the babies.

**DEAN**

No I know it's just…I'm worried is all. I don't want him to loose his kids.

**CASTIEL**

Have faith Dean.

**DEAN**

I have no patience for faith anymore.

**CASTIEL**

It was your faith that gave you Rebecca.

_Dean smiles. _

**DEAN**

True.

_Dean gets his coffee and heads back to the room with Castiel. Rebecca smiles at Castiel. She gives him a hug._

**REBECCA**

Cass!

**CASTIEL**

It's good to see you too Rebecca.

_Joana looks at the trench-coated man confused._

**DEAN**

I'm sorry I don't think I've introduced you two. This is Castiel an old friend of ours back when we were hunters. And Cass this is Joana, Sam's girlfriend.

_She shakes his hand._

**JOANA**

Were you a hunter as well?

**CASTIEL**

No I'm an angel.

_She raises an eyebrow._

**JOANA**

Of course you are. Well it's nice to meet you.

**CASTIEL**

You as well. Sam will be fine; if he can destroy Lucifer he can fight this.

**DEAN**

Whoa okay Cass; we've already got one passed out lets not go for two.

**CASTIEL**

My apologies.

_Joana smiles._

**JOANA**

It's okay

_Dean hands over Joana's coffee_

SCENE 17

_4 hours later Sam is still asleep. Dean and Rebecca were passed out themselves in the corner of the room. Castiel is leaning up against the wall. Joana has Sam's hand in hers. She's been awake for more than 24 hours and her eyes are slowly closing when she hears Sam groan. She immediately perks up._

**JOANA**

Hey Sam. Sweetie, can you hear me?

_Dean and Rebecca wake and stand up looking over at Sam._

**SAM**

Hey…Joana…what happened?

_He looks around to see the I.V. and then notices Cass._

Cass? What the-? Oh my God the twins. Are they-

**JOANA**

Shhh don't work yourself up they're fine. What's the last thing you remember?

**SAM**

I was talking to Dean then I blacked out.

**JOANA**

You passed out due to a mix of over exhaustion and high blood pressure due to stress. I'm taking you off the case.

**SAM**

What? You can't do that. What about Ms. Young?

**JOANA**

I feel bad too but I'll handle it from now on.

**SAM**

I can't let you do that.

**JOANA **

You don't have a choice. You're going to be on bed rest for a month.

**SAM**

Oh great.

**DEAN**

We're talking about your kid's health Sam not to mention yours. Sometimes we gotta make sacrifices.

**SAM**

No I know you're right I'm sorry. I've just been so work crazy I didn't see what it was doing to me. I can't believe I let this happen.

**JOANA**

Hey it's okay. All that matters is that you and the twins are healthy.

_Joana kisses Sam on the lips._

**SAM**

When can I go home?

**DEAN**

Doc said whenever you wake up.

**SAM**

Alright well let's get me out of here.

**REBECCA**

I'll grab a wheelchair.

_Rebecca leaves the room. Sam turns to Castiel._

**SAM**

Thanks for coming Cass, haven't seen you in a while.

**CASTIEL**

Dean called for me, but I was watching over you from heaven.

_Sam looks over to Dean._

**SAM**

You were worried?

**DEAN**

Can we not get all sentimental please?

_Dean cracks a smile_

But I'm happy you're okay bitch.

**SAM**

Thanks jerk.

_Dean walks over to Sam and gives him a hug._

SCENE 18

_Dean and Joana help Sam into his bed._

**JOANA**

Thanks Dean for letting him stay here.

**DEAN**

Of course

_Sam adjusts himself on the bed._

**SAM**

I don't know why I can't just stay with you.

**JOANA**

Because I only have one bed and I don't think I could sleep on the couch for a month.

**DEAN**

You'll have more fun here anyway.

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

I don't know about that.

_Joana leans down to give Sam a kiss goodbye._

**JOANA**

I'll see you tonight.

**SAM**

Hey, where are you going?

**JOANA**

I've got to go back to work. Now that I'm on Ms. Young case I need to brief myself.

**SAM**

You know I can work on it from home.

**DEAN**

Oh no you don't.

**SAM**

So what am I supposed to do in bed for a month?

_Dean shrugs_

**DEAN**

I don't know read a book, watch a movie, or try taking a nap.

_Sam sighs._

**SAM**

I feel useless.

_Joana frowns and gets in bed with Sam. Sam groans._

**JOANA**

Ohh honey you're not useless. By you staying in this bed you're doing more good than I think you realize.

_She rubs his belly._

Our babies will be better off with you resting in this bed. You're saving lives, our babies' lives. You're hardly useless.

**SAM**

Fine, then I'll just be a bored superhero.

**JOANA**

That's the spirit.

_She kisses Sam's stomach and then gives Sam one last kiss on the lips._

I'll see you tonight.

_Joana gets off the bed and walks out the door. Sam looks to Dean._

**SAM**

So does this mean you'll be my servant?

_Dean scoffs._

**DEAN**

Yeah I don't think so.

**SAM**

Can you at least get me some food?

_Dean thinks about it._

**DEAN**

Do I at least get a tip?

**SAM**

Yeah here's a tip, get me some food before I kick your ass.

**DEAN**

Hormonal much?

_Sam chuckles and Dean's on his way out the room when Sam stops him._

**SAM**

Hey wait.

_Dean turns around._

Thanks for everything.

**DEAN**

Sam I told you its-

**SAM**

No let me just say this, because of you the twins and me are okay.

**DEAN**

You would've done the same thing for me. I can recall you hauling my ass to the hospital when I was in labor.

**SAM**

Yeah well it's good to know you have my back,

**DEAN**

I always will Sam.

_Dean flashes Sam a smile and Sam returns it. Dean leaves to get Sam something to eat. He walks in the kitchen where he see's Rebecca sitting on the kitchen counter. _

**REBECCA**

How is he?

_Dean walks to the fridge to get cold cuts and other fixings for a sandwich. _

**DEAN**

He's good, I mean he's not too happy about chilling in a bed for a month but he'll get used to it.

_Rebecca scoffs._

**REBECCA**

No he's not.

**DEAN**

Stay positive.

**REBECCA**

Oh I am positive.

_Dean grabs the bread of the counter next to Rebecca; he pushes her off the counter._

Hey!

_Dean smiles._

**DEAN**

Off the counter.

**REBECCA**

You couldn't of just told me?

**DEAN**

This is more fun.

_Rebecca rolls her eyes and smiles._

**DEAN**

So I've been thinking.

_Rebecca steals some turkey cold cuts and picks off a piece._

**REBECCA**

Yeah? What about?

**DEAN**

You're going to applying to college soon and with the suspension on your record it's going to be difficult or downright impossible. So I was thinking about calling Charlie to get some technological help to get it off your record.

_Rebecca gets excited. _

**REBECCA**

Wait are you serious?

**DEAN**

Hey this doesn't excuse what did you and you're still grounded but yeah.

**REBECCA**

But won't you get in trouble?

**DEAN**

Charlie has hacked into the FBI's data base, trust me we'll be fine.

_Rebecca hugs Dean from the side, interrupting his sandwich making; he was surprised by the hug. It almost knocks him of kilter. He kisses her on the head._

**REBECCA**

Thank you.

_Dean puts the sandwich on a plate accompanied with chips and a water bottle on a tray._

**DEAN**

Can you take that into him?

**REBECCA**

Sure.

_She grabs the tray and heads into Sam's room._

Soups on.

_Sam smiles._

**SAM**

Thank you.

_She puts the tray on his lap. Sam can't stop starring at Rebecca. For the first time he realizes how grown up she looks. Her short hair crops her face in this mature way. He notices her freckles have become more sparse just the way Dean's are. Her body is no longer flat chested and is really becoming a woman. Rebecca laughs._

**REBECCA**

What?

**SAM**

Wow. You're no longer that girl I remember who played Barbie's with Charlie on the floor. You're a young adult.

_She looks down at herself a little confused and then shrugs_

**REBECCA**

Well we all got to grow up some time right?

**SAM**

I've been so focused on my work I feel like I've missed so much. Jeez I remember when you first entered kindergarten.

_Rebecca smiles at him._

**REBECCA**

You didn't miss anything Uncle Sam. You've raised me just as well as Dad. I don't know where I'd be without you.

**SAM**

Just promise me you'll stop growing.

**REBECCA**

I'll try but I can't make that promise.

**SAM**

Want to join me for lunch?

_Rebecca snorts._

**REBECCA**

Really?

**SAM**

Yeah why not? I really want to catch up on your life.

**REBECCA**

Well I've been suspended…

**SAM**

I mean other than that.

**REBECCA**

Can I ask why?

**SAM**

Cause' you're my niece and I love you. Now come sit and eat with me.

_Rebecca laughs and sits cross-legged across from him in the bed. _

Want the other half of my sandwich?

_Rebecca takes on half of the sandwich and they talk about anything and everything. For the first time in a long time Sam and Rebecca didn't talk about monsters or demons instead they had a real conversation about life. What aspirations Rebecca has and how anxious Sam is about becoming a father. _

SCENE 19

_Three weeks later Joana is in the office when her Secretary knocks on her door._

**SECRETARY**

You have a visitor.

**JOANA**

Okay thank you send them in.

_The Secretary opens the door wider to let in the tall well-dressed man in the room. He stood in front of Joana with much gusto. He flashes a smile back at the secretary and speaks with southern charm._

**JIM**

Thank you Darlin'

_The Secretary blushes and closes the door. Jim turns to Joana._

Sorry I didn't make an appointment, but I thought maybe you could make an exception.

**JOANA**

Governor Young-

_Jim puts his hand up._

**JIM**

Please call me Jim.

**JOANA**

I think I'll stick to Governor Young. This is very inappropriate, your ex-wife's case is confidential and I will not be discussing any of it with you.

**JIM**

Whoa I don't want to know what's going on in the case.

**JOANA**

You don't.

**JIM**

Of course not.

_Jim sits in the chair across from her desk._

**JOANA**

Then what do you want?

**JIM**

Look I'm a family man; all I want is what's best for me and my family. Which is why you must understand my concern with this ridiculous trial.

**JOANA**

Governor, you're using your daughter as a pawn to win the election. All your ex-wife wants is her child; I would hardly call that ridiculous.

**JIM**

I guess that's the difference between you and me.

_Jim leans back in his chair._

I'm asking you to drop the case.

**JOANA**

No. I'm not afraid of you Governor.

**JIM**

Are you sure about that? You should be because I got a lot of interesting dirt on you sweetie.

_Jim props his briefcase on his lap and takes out a blue file and throws it on her desk._

**JOANA**

What is that?

**JIM**

Just a little peak behind the curtain. You continue to pursue this case and all that information gets released.

_Joana reaches toward the fire, opens it and begins reading the police and school records and FBI notes. There were pictures of Dean and Sam holding up banks, killing people and being convicted in a mental institution. Basically their whole life was concentrated in this one file._

Don't worry you can keep that; I've got plenty of copies. So you still want to continue this case?

**JOANA**

You can go screw yourself. I'm not backing away from this.

**JIM**

Fair enough, but before I go, tell me, how is your pregnant boyfriend?

_Joana's eyes get wide._

Didn't think I knew about that did you? I didn't put it in that file because I oh so love the element of surprise. You know what? I'm feeling real generous today and I'm going to give you 48 hours to think it all over.

_ Jim gets out of his seat and walks towards the door._

I'll let myself out. Have a great day Joan.

_Once Jim closes the door Joana throws the file at the door and lets out a frustrated grunt. _

SCENE 20

_A Joana frantically run into Deans house and bumps into him almost knocking him over._

**DEAN**

Whoa where's the fire? Are you okay?

**JOANA**

I don't know who else to go to, I didn't want to tell Sam but-

_Sam walks into the hallway from the bathroom._

**SAM**

Tell Sam what?

**JOANA**

Why are you out of bed?

**SAM**

Bathroom break. What's up?

**JOANA**

Maybe you should sit down.

**SAM**

Joana I'm fine, what's wrong?

**JOANA**

Jim Young came into my office with this.

_She grabs the blue file out of her purse and hands it over to Sam and he thumbs through it. Dean looks on with Sam._

He said if I don't drop the case within 48 hours, this all goes public.

**SAM**

Oh God no.

**JOANA**

There's stuff in there about Rebecca too.

**DEAN**

What?!

_Dean snatches the file from Sam's hands._

Wait how? I thought Charlie erased it?

**JOANA**

He's the government; they've probably been watching all of us ever since Sam took the case.

**SAM**

But that's all police record stuff he doesn't know about…

_Sam gestures toward his stomach. Joana nods._

**JOANA**

He knows about the pregnancy.

_Sam starts to breathe heavily._

**SAM**

I need to sit down.

_Joana and Dean guide him back to his bedroom to sit on the edge of his bed._

**JOANA**

See this sis why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to get stressed out.

**SAM**

The Governor knows all my dark secrets; of course I'm stressed out.

_Sam sighs._

I knew this was going to happen.

**DEAN**

You did?

**SAM**

He was doing this to all the other lawyers and I thought maybe I could handle it but-

**DEAN**

And you didn't bother on telling me this?

**SAM**

I didn't want you or Rebecca involved.

**DEAN**

Well it's a little too late for that!

**SAM**

Don't you think I feel bad enough! I wish to God this wasn't happening!

**JOANA**

That's enough! Stop it! I'm stepping down from the case. I can't have him put us through this.

**DEAN**

What happens to the case?

**JOANA**

It'll go to another lawyer and the same thing will happen all over again.

**DEAN**

Dammit.

**SAM**

What?

**DEAN**

You can't drop this case.

**SAM**

Dean what about Rebecca or us?

**DEAN**

It's not about us anymore Sammy; it's about that little girl. I can't let her stand by that bastard's side. You have to win this case.

**SAM**

The governor is going to ruin us Dean don't you get it?

**DEAN**

Yeah I do but we've dealt with worse. We have a thick skin and when this information launches we can handle it. That little girl shouldn't suffer.

**SAM**

If word gets out about my pregnancy I will be poked and prodded at like a science experiment.

**DEAN**

Who says anyone will believe him?

**SAM**

What about Rebecca? We lived serial killer status lives Dean they could take away Rebecca.

**DEAN**

We'll handle it Sam. Do you trust me?

**SAM**

Dean-

**DEAN**

Do. You. Trust. Me?

_Sam sighs._

**SAM**

Yes.

**DEAN**

Good. We're hunters and if there's one thing we know it's how to defeat a demon.

SCENE 21

_The next day Dean heads over to Governor Young's office. His Secretary runs after Dean yelling._

**SECRETARY**

Sir you can't go in there.

_Dean ignores her and opens Governor Young's office door._

Sir you need to make an appointment!

**DEAN**

Well then schedule me!

_Governor Young smiles._

**SECRETARY**

I'm sorry Governor.

**JIM**

It's okay.

_The Secretary leaves the room. _

Dean Winchester I presume. Now what can I do for you?

_Jim stands and walks to a stand with glasses and a variety of alcohol. _

Can I get you a drink? You seem like a whisky sort of a guy.

**DEAN**

Quit the bull-crap I'm not here to make nice.

**JIM**

Well from the way you just dramatically stormed into my office I didn't think so.

**DEAN**

I'm here to tell you that we're not dropping the case.

**JIM**

Why isn't your brother here to tell me this or Joana?

_Dean doesn't answer._

Ohh I get it, they don't you're here. So what are you the brawns of this operation now? You're certainly not the brains.

_Jim pours himself a drink._

You never were.

**DEAN**

Excuse me? Have we met?

**JIM**

Not directly but I've known you and Sam for a long time. I was a hunter.

_Dean raises an eyebrow._

**DEAN**

You were a hunter?

**JIM**

Oh yeah, for 20 years.

**DEAN**

How does a hunter become a politician?

**JIM**

How does anybody become a politician these days? Just turn on CNN, I've worked with politician who would scare most demons.

**DEAN**

My hearts bleeding for you.

**JIM**

But can just guess the look on my face when I found our very own Sam Winchester is not only taking is over my child custody case but is actually pregnant. It certainly intrigued me. You know I've always admired you Winchesters. You've definitely made your mark with the rest of us hunters.

**DEAN**

Then hunter-to-hunter, please stop what you're doing.

**JIM**

I'm running a business here Dean. I'll do what I have to do to win and if that means ruining your brother's life then so be it.

_Dean charges toward Governor Young. He grabs Jim by the collar and punches him square in the face. Security floods the scene and restrains Dean. Jim laughs and wipes blood away from his mouth._

**DEAN**

You stay away from my family you son of a bitch!

_The security guards take Dean away._

SCENE 22

_Dean is sitting alone in a holding cell. A cop walks over to his cell with keys in hand unlocking it._

**COP**

Winchester, you made bail.

_Dean stands up. The cop leads Dean outside of the jail, where he sees Sam standing there with a scowl on his face. The cop hands Dean his things. Dean turns to the cop._

**DEAN**

Thank you.

_Dean then turns to Sam._

I'm so-

_Sam walks away out of the building. Deans to catch up to him._

Wait. Sam! Hey you're not going to even talk to me? Come on. Okay fine you're right I messed up I shouldn't have punched him. I was angry and I was only looking out for my family.

_Sam continues walking with a bitch face._

Seriously the silent treatment?

_Sam doesn't answer. Dean runs in front of Sam and puts his hand out to stop him from walking any further._

Hold on! Please talk to me.

**SAM**

You are such a-I can't-GAH!

**DEAN**

Well we're getting somewhere.

**SAM**

Just once I would like to believe that you could trust me in handling a situation.

**DEAN**

I do!

**SAM**

Oh your so full of crap you know that? Because of you I now have to do more damage control than I already have to do!

**DEAN**

You're right Sam and I'm sorry. I honestly wasn't thinking, but I'll pay you back for the bail money.

**SAM**

I don't care about the money Dean. I care that my brother doesn't end up in jail for dumbass mistakes like this one. So please next time you have a brilliant plan like this you talk to me first.

**DEAN**

Deal.

_Sam drives Dean home and is still furious at what Dean did. The car ride was anything but silent. Dean informed Sam on everything Governor Young had said to Dean. With each new piece of information Sam forgot about Dean's actions and focused his anger on Governor Young. Sam has never been this angry before. He's enraged with rage against Governor Young and can't seem to have any control over it. The whole day the thought of Governor Young never leaves Sam's mind. That next morning a very tired looking Sam stumbles into the living room. He has one hand on his stomach and the other on his head. Joana, Dean and Rebecca are all crowded around the television._

**SAM**

What's going-

_Rebecca shh's him._

_Sam pays attention to the anchorwoman on the television._

**ANCHORWOMAN**

Late last night Governor Jim Young was brutally murdered in his office.

_Sam slowly puts his hand to his mouth in shock_

The police found him dead with multiple stab wounds; a weapon has yet to be found at the scene of the crime. Police are still searching for the culprit, if any of you know who could be responsible please call-

_Dean turns off the television. _

**REBECCA**

I can't believe it.

**SAM**

Well I guess that takes away our problem. We're no longer in danger about getting our story out to the public.

**JOANA**

Seriously? That's what you're thinking of right now?

**SAM**

Well aren't you?

**DEAN**

I'm trying to think of who actually killed him.

**SAM**

Does it matter?

**JOANA**

What's the matter with you? Not 24 hours ago you were pissed at Dean for punching him out and now that he's dead and you could care less?

**SAM**

I was mad that Dean went to jail.

**REBECCA**

Wait what?

_Dean sharply turns to Rebecca_

**DEAN**

We'll talk about it later.

**SAM**

But now that he's dead who the hell cares who killed him. Olivia will get his daughter back our secret doesn't get out. It's a win win. I thought you'd be happy.

**JOANA**

A man is dead Sam; no I'm not happy.

**SAM**

It's not like he was some innocent man. He was blackmailing us and using his daughter to get ahead in the polls.

**JOANA**

You're right he was a bad guy but not one who deserved to die. Go to jail sure but not die.

**SAM**

Well I guess it's a little too late for that isn't it? He's dead and I for one will sleep a lot better knowing that my head won't be on the chopping block.

_Sam storms out the room._

**REBECCA**

What the hell is his problem?

**JOANA**

I don't know but that scares me.

**DEAN**

What do you mean?

_Joana doesn't answer Dean walks out of the room. Rebecca turns to Dean. _

**REBECCA**

You got arrested?

_Rebecca has a little excitement in her voice._

**DEAN**

Yes, it happened and we're all going to move on from it. Do I say not as I do, understand me?

**REBECCA**

Fine but did you get inducted into any gangs?

_Dean rolls his eyes and walks out the room._

SCENE 23

_Sam is out grocery shopping when Joana is at Dean's house doing Sam's laundry. She's separating the dark from the lights when she feels something sticky on of Sam's suit shirts. She looks at her fingertips and realizes its blood. Frantically she examines the shirt more to see smears of blood all over the shirt. She then feels something hard in the shirt pocket. She grabs at it and pulls it out of the shirt. Its Ruby's knife caked in dried blood._

**JOANA**

Oh my God.

_Joana's hands are shaking. She calls out._

D-Dean!

_Dean comes rushing in. He immediately see's Ruby's knife and the blood._

**DEAN**

What are you doing with that?

**JOANA**

I-uh found it in Sam's shirt.

**DEAN**

Wasn't that the shirt he was wearing yesterday?

_Joana nods her head._

**JOANA**

You don't think... I mean he couldn't of…

**DEAN**

No! Of course not!

**JOANA**

What about the way he's been acting lately?

**DEAN**

He's pregnant with twins he's aloud to be moody.

**JOANA**

I think it was more than that. We need to find out for sure that he didn't kill Governor Young before the police do.

_Dean mutters to himself._

What are you saying?

**DEAN**

The security tapes! We need to get to them before the police get a chance to watch them.

**JOANA**

I'll call Charlie.

_Joana whips out her cellphone and calls Charlie. Within minutes Charlie was there with her laptop ready to go. She makes a place for herself at the kitchen table. Joana sits next to her and Dean sits across from her._

**CHARLIE**

You guys don't really think that Sam killed Governor Young do you?

**DEAN**

Well we're about to find out. Could you hack into the security footage?

**CHARLIE**

Piece of cake.

_Charlie begins clacking on her keyboard and within seconds she was searching through security files from Governor Young's office. She lands on the right one and opens the file._

Okay before I play it are we sure we want to see this?

_Joana nods._

**DEAN**

Just play the tape.

_Charlie presses play and the tape begins. On the bottom of the tape the time, 11:27pm, was listed alongside the date. Governor Young is sitting as his desk going over some papers when Sam walks in. Governor Young stands surprised to see Sam. In a catatonic state Sam walks over to Governor Young, takes Ruby's knife out of his pocket and slices Governor Young's throat open. The Governor falls to the ground, Sam then hovers over his body and stabs him repeatedly in the heart and throughout his body._

**JOANA**

Shut it off!

_Charlie pauses the tape. Joana wipes away her tears and stares at laptop mortified._

He-he-killed him. What do we d-do?

**DEAN**

We do research.

_Joana looks at him confused._

That thing wasn't my brother. Sam has done some messed up things in the past but he wouldn't do that. No, not unless he was being forced to.

**CHARLIE**

So you think a demon possessed him? I thought he had that anti-possession symbol tattooed on his chest?

**DEAN**

He does, so it was either something else or something so powerful it can surpass it. Charlie I need you to erase everything on those tapes.

**CHARLIE**

Of course.

_Dean gets up and walks into Rebecca's room. She's on her bed browsing through her laptop. _

**DEAN**

Can you come in the kitchen please? Bring your laptop.

**REBECCA**

Okay…

_She picks up her laptop and puts it down next to Charlie's. She takes a seat at the table. Dean remains standing. _

What's going on?

**DEAN**

Before Sam gets back I need you to do an extensive research on Fertility Goddesses.

**JOANA**

What? Why? What does that have to do with anything?

**DEAN**

Because Sam hasn't come in contact with anything supernatural since he got pregnant. I'm just trying to trace it back to the source.

**JOANA**

Are you saying my kids are doing this?

**DEAN**

I'm not saying anything yet.

_Dean looks to Rebecca._

Start working.

_An hour later Sam walks in the front door with bags of groceries. He walks into the kitchen to put them away. Everyone is standing around the kitchen staring at him. Joana looked as if she'd been crying for hours and Dean had tears in his eyes. Sam slowly puts down the bag of groceries._

**SAM**

What's going on guys?

**JOANA**

Sweetie please sit down.

**SAM**

Why what happened?

**DEAN**

Sammy please.

_Sam blinks and then lowers himself into the seat. _

**SAM**

What's this about?

**DEAN**

Do you remember where you were last night?

**SAM**

I don't know…sleeping?

**DEAN  
**Last night you took a stroll over to Governor Young's office…. and killed him.

_Sam scoffs_

**SAM**

Okay Dean.

_Charlie opens her laptop and presses play. He watches the horrifying video without saying a word. Sam then shakes his head._

That's impossible.

_Joana places Sam's bloody shirt accompanied with Ruby's bloodied knife on the table._

**JOANA**

I found this in your things this morning.

**SAM**

I don't remember any of this.

**DEAN**

You were possessed.

**SAM**

But how?

**REBECCA**

I've been doing some research on the Fertility Goddess that impregnated you. She doesn't always put normal babies in people but sometimes she plants demon spawn inside people. Usually to people whom she feels threatened by.

**SAM**

Are you trying to tell me that my twins are demons?

**REBECCA**

Most likely yes.

_Sam looks distraught._

**SAM**

Well what-what the hell do you want me to do about this? What? Kill my kids? Exorcise me?

**DEAN**

This isn't easy for us Sam.

**SAM**

Oh yeah Dean I can see you're real broken up about it. I can't listen to this anymore.

_Sam looks at Joana._

Come on Joana.

_Joana doesn't respond or move._

Joana?

_A tear runs down her face. Sam's voice cracks._

Jo?

**JOANA**

You killed someone Sam. I'm just so scared.

_Sam sniffles, puts a hand on his stomach and looks down at it._

**SAM**

I don't want to kill them. I can't…I love them. Can't we teach them what's right and what's wrong?

**REBECCA**

Your babies are pure evil. Demons that are created from birth are much more powerful than ones that were once human.

**SAM**

Is there anything we can do to save them?

**DEAN**

I'm sorry Sammy.

_Sam tries his very best not to cry. He tilts his head back to stop the tears from flowing down his face. Joana on the other hand was practically sobbing. Sam grabs her hand._

**SAM**

What do we do?

**REBECCA**

According to the lore we can't surgically remove them or else you die. We have to wait until you actually give birth to…. well…you know.

**SAM**

So I have to carry them to term? What if I get possessed again?

**DEAN**

They seem to only posses you when you get angry. They tap into that and then take over.

**SAM**

So I can't get angry.

**DEAN**

Exactly. But if you do we'll handle it.

SCENE 24

_The rest of Sam's pregnancy went smoothly for the most part. The twins never tried to possess him again which made it even harder for Sam to deal with what's to come for his children. Jana called her parents to let them know that their grandchildren are sick and won't make it. She thought it would sound better than telling them that they were demons. Sam's is lying in his bed staring at the ceiling when he feels a sharp pain in his lower back. All day Sam had been feeling off but didn't really give it a second thought until now. Sam hoists himself up to place his hand on his lower back, desperately trying to east the pain. A few minutes pass and Sam feels the pain again but this time it travels into his lower belly. He grabs his stomach and grimaces. He curses under his breath. There's no denying it, he's going into labor. He calls out. _

**SAM**

Joana!

_Joana runs into his bedroom. _

**JOANA**

What's wrong?

**SAM**

They're coming. Call Dr. Gene.

**JOANA**

Are you sure?

**SAM**

_Pained_

Yeah I'm sure.

_Joana whips out her cellphone and dials Dr. Gene._

**JOANA**

Hi Dr. Gene it's Joana, Sam has gone into labor and we need your help. Okay, thank you.

_Joana hangs up._

He'll be here soon. Has your water broken?

**SAM**

No it just started.

_Sam gets a contraction. He lunges for Joana's hand and squeezes it. _

**JOANA**

I'm going to get Dean.

_Joana kisses Sam's head._

We're going to be fine.

_She leaves the room to find Dean once Sam's water broke, 2 hours later his labor had escalated very quickly. Dr. Gene was in the room with Sam, Joana and Dean. Dr. Gene has a towel draped over Sam legs. A contraction hits Sam and he leans forward groaning in pain. _

**SAM**

Get them out! Please!

_Sam begins sobbing. Dr. Gene looks in between his legs._

**DR. GENE**

On the next contraction Sam start pushing.

_Instantly Sam arches his book and begins pushing. Dean and Joana support his back while holding up his legs._

**DR. GENE**

That's it Sam, keep pushing.

**JOANA**

Come on baby you can do it.

**SAM**

I just want them out.

**JOANA**

I know sweetie.

_Joana wipes away Sam's sweaty hair out of Sam's eyes._

**DEAN**

I need you to tell me exactly when the baby's out.

_Dr. Gene nods. He has been fully versed on what will be happening. Sam pushes for another 5 minutes and out comes his daughter. Quickly Dr. Gene cuts the umbilical cord and Dean leaves Sam's side to take the baby outside the room. Sam buries his head in Joana's chest. She plugs Sam's ears so he doesn't hear his her daughter's cries. None of them wanted to know what they looked like. _

**JOANA**

Shhh I know.

_Dean returns with his hands stained with blood and tears in his eyes. Sam tries to catch his breath._

**SAM**

I can't do this again.

_Dean sits beside Sam._

**DEAN**

Yes you can Sammy. I'm right here.

_Sam gets another contraction. He begins to sob again._

**SAM**

No-o-o

**DR. GENE**

This one is coming quick Sam, just a few pushes should do.

**DEAN**

Come on Sammy.

_Dean grabs Sam's hand to squeeze. Once again Sam arches forward and stars pushing. After two hard pushes his son was out. Dean quickly grabs the screaming baby and takes him out of the room. Joana gets in the bed with Sam and they both sob uncontrollably for the rest of the night. No funeral was held for the babies. Dr. Gene took care of the corpses when he left. For the next couple of months Sam didn't talk or leave his bedroom. Joana had to go back to work but every night, even during her lunch breaks would visit Sam. Not many words would be exchanged but sometimes they would lie in bed softly crying holding each other. Dean felt horrible for everything. He didn't like seeing Sam in so much pain. All of Dean's efforts to get Sam out of his bedroom or even to speak failed. One night Joana walks into Sam's bedroom which only source of light was candles placed all around the room. Sam is standing in the middle of the room wearing a tux holding a single red rose. Joana walks further into the room astonished. _

**JOANA**

What is all of this?

_Joana walks towards Sam and he hands her the single flower. _

**SAM**

I have loved you for so long now. I honestly don't know where my life would be without you. You're the only women I've ever felt this strongly about. You're the love of my life. When I'm with you this crazy messed up world we live in doesn't seem so bad. What we've been through…

_Sam's voice breaks._

It was hard and I'm so blessed that I could have you to help me through it. You're my other half and I'd be lost without you. It would be an honor if I could spend the rest of my life with you.

_Sam gets on one knee. Joana gasps. He grabs a ring box in his pocket. He then opens the box o reveal a sparkly diamond engagement ring. _

**SAM**

Joana Marie Anderson will you marry me?

_Joana smiles and nods her head._

**JOANA**

Yes of course!

_Sam stands up straight and hugs Sam. She gives him a long passionate kiss, which is interrupted by Rebecca poking her head in._

**REBECCA**

Can we come in?

**SAM**

Yes come in.

_Rebecca and Dean eagerly enter into the room with champagne and flutes. Joana wipes her tears away. _

He told me about it months ago.

**SAM**

I've just been waiting for the perfect time to ask.

**JOANA**

Well this was perfect.

_A Rebecca pop open the champagne and pours everyone a glass._

**SAM**

Wait I want to make a toast. This past year has been probably the hardest and scariest of my life., especially these past couple of months. I want us to have a fresh start.

**JOANA**

Here, here.

THE END


End file.
